A Magical Journey
by Dryadia
Summary: Nous pensions connaître les maraudeurs. Ils étaient quatre. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Mais qu'en estil de leur vraie histoire? Une fic sur les maraudeurs, Lily et ses amies. Traduc Msnorris12000
1. La Découverte

Un voyage magique

Traduction de Msnorris12000 -A Magical Journey-

Cette fiction se déroulera jusqu'à la septième année à Poudlard de Lily, James et les maraudeurs.

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des événements des livres Harry Potter de J.K Rowling. Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.

Le reste est sorti tout droit de l'imagination fantastique de Msnorris12000.

Edit : J'ai rapidement corrigé les chapitres que j'avais postés avant d'avoir ma nouvelle correctrice (que j'adore, soi dit en passant). Je trouvais qu'ils étaient un peu brouillon encore… Mais bon ! J'espère en avoir amélioré un grande partie ! Bonne lecture !

MaJ : Août 2007

**Chapitre 1: La découverte**

Lily était assise dans le train, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle et sa famille étaient en chemin vers l'Italie pour passer leurs vacances d'été. Elle attendait avec impatience l'arrivée à la gare, elle a détesté le voyage. Elle avait eu une légère nausée durant le trajet, trajet qui paraissait trop long à son goût. Ses parents avaient pensé y aller en avion, mais ils ont finalement opter d'aller en France par bateau avant de prendre un train.

Lily avait amené plusieurs livres mais elle les avait déjà tous lus. Elle sortit un livre qu'elle avait déjà lu 3 fois, Roméo et Juliette. Lorsqu'elle avait 11 ans, elle aimait déjà ce livre de Shakespeare. Son cœur s'emballait lorsqu'elle lisait les passages au sujet de l'amour interdit des adolescents et éclatait en morceaux lorsque Lily atteignait la fin. Chaque fois qu'elle lisait le livre, elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même que la fin des amoureux ne serait pas tragique, pour finalement se retrouver en larmes. Elle avait à peine commencé à lire la première page de son livre lorsque sa sœur, Pétunia, demanda si elle voulait explorer le train. Heureuse de trouver quelque chose à faire, Lily accepta.

Pétunia avait deux ans de plus que Lily. Bien que leurs parents les aimaient toutes les deux ils ont toujours semblé préférer Lily qui était plus belle et plus intelligente. Pétunia, comme résultat, faisait de sont mieux pour avoir de bonnes notes et se faire des amis, mais elle n'a jamais sembler arriver jusqu'au niveau de la gloire de sa petite sœur. Depuis toujours, Lily était la personne qui traitait sa sœur comme une vraie amie, en ne la jugeant jamais. Pour cette raison, les deux sœurs étaient très proches.

Les sœurs ont apprécié leur exploration du train et de ses différents wagons. Elles ont voulu voir jusqu'où elles pourraient explorer mais lorsqu'elles étaient sur le point d'ouvrir une porte pour aller au prochain wagon, le conducteur les a arrêtées et les a renvoyées auprès de leurs parents.

Les Evans ont pus rejoindre l'Italie sans incidents. Ils ont apprécié explorer Rome et errer parmi les ruines. Après quelques semaines en Italie, toute la famille était assise au dîner discutant joyeusement de la prochaine année scolaire. Pétunia avait travaillé dur l'année précédente et avait obtenu une assez bonne évaluation pour se qualifier pour des classes d'honneurs. Ses parents rayonnaient pendant qu'ils discutaient ses prochains plans pour l'année.

Ils se sont acheté une crème glacée et ont flâné en direction de leur hôtel. Alors qu'ils s'assoyaient pour la soirée il y eu soudainement un bruit à la fenêtre. Toute la famille se précipita pour apercevoir un hibou étourdi sur le bord de la fenêtre.

"Oh, Maman! Nous devrions l'aider, je crois qu'il est blessé! " S'exclama Lily.

Après un moment, le hibou secoua la tête et les rejoignit à l'intérieur. Mr Et Mrs Evans se regardèrent instant, confus. Le hibou regardait fixement Lily. Le hibou tapa sur le carreau à côté de lui avec son bec. Il les regardait comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'eux.

Pétunia, qui n'aimait pas beaucoup des animaux dit :

" Lily! Fait attention! Il va te mordre le doigt! "

Lily regarda le hibou et murmura,

" Non, Je ne pense pas, 'Tunia. Je crois qu'il veut me donner ce morceau de papier attaché à sa patte "

" C'est un oiseau dégoûtant. Il n'a pas assez d'intelligence pour vouloir autre chose que des restes de nourriture. " Argumenta Pétunia.

Lily approcha sa main du bout de papier et l'enleva de sa patte. Le hibou, pour jouer, pinça doucement la main de Lily (ce qui causa un cri perçant venant de Pétunia) et reparti par la fenêtre ouverte.

" Chérie, c'est quoi ce papier que tu lui as détaché de sa patte?'' Demanda Mrs Evans.

" Je ne suis pas sûre maman… " Commença Lily alors qu'elle déroulait le papier. Elle lâcha une exclamation de surprise. C'était une enveloppe adressée à Lily Evans, Hôtel Roma, chambre 12, Rome. " C'est adressé à moi!''

''Comment cela est-il possible? " S'enquit Mr Evans alors qu'il observait l'enveloppe. Il l'a retourna et vit un étrange seau inscrit **Collège Poudlard, École de sorcellerie** dessus. Secouant la tête d'incompréhension il l'a rendit à Lily qui l'ouvrit. Elle ne pouvait en croire ses yeux lorsqu'elle lut la lettre :

Collège Poudlard, École de sorcellerie Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

_Chère Ms Evans_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avec été acceptée au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, chère Ms Evans, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva Mc Gonagall_

_Directrice-Adjointe_

" Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Est-ce qu'ils disent que je suis une… sorcière? " hurla Lily

" Ma douce, je ne crois pas. Ça ressemble à une sorte de blague " répondu Mr Evans

" Harold, c'est vraiment élaboré pour être une farce. Qui voudrait faire sa – Je veux dire, cet oiseau savait vraiment à qui donner cette lettre, et le seau de la lettre est tellement orné de décorations… " Commença Mrs Evans qui dévisageait la lettre au-dessus de l'épaule de Lily.

" Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que c'est mais je ne vois pas comment ça pourrais être réel " répondit Harold Evans. La magie n'existe pas, exceptée celle qu'on peut voir dans un spectacle ou dans un carnaval. "

" Maman, papa, êtes vous certains que ce n'est pas réel? " Demanda Lily. Il y a eu un éclair de déception qui passa des ses yeux vert émeraude qui fit fondre le cœur de son père.

" Ma belle, ça ne peut être vrai, c'est juste… " débuta Mr Evans lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte.

Mrs Evans répondit à la porte et un petit homme qui portait un chandail hawaiien orange et vert lime avec des shorts mauve et des bottes rouges entra. C'était la personne l'a plus étrangement habillée qu'ils aient vu. Il n'a pourtant pas semblé noter leur amusement pendant qu'il leur souriait.

" Bonjour, Mr et Mrs Evans, Lily et Pétunia! Mon nom est Horace McMillan. J'espérais parler avec vous un petit peu."

"Heu, à quel propos? " demanda Mr Evans.

" C'est à propos d'une certaine lettre que Lily devrait avoir reçue il y a quelques instants"

"Ah! Donc, c'était vous! " dit Mr Evans. 'Bien sûr, c'était une blague. Regardez le type et son choix des plus humoristique pour l'habillement' pensa Mr Evans. "J'étais justement en train de dire à Lily que c'était une blague! "

"Ah, non monsieur! C'est définitivement réel! " Rétorqua t-il. "J'étais averti que vous n'aviez jamais entendu parler de Poudlard. C'est pourquoi je suis ici. Je suis un sorcier et je suis venu vous parler de notre monde et ce qu'il pourrait offrir à Lily. Elle a un don. "

Les Evans le regardait comme s'il était fou, tout le monde excepté Lily. Elle l'étudiait intensément et elle commençait à ressentir un frisson d'excitation.

" Je ne blague pas, je suis très sérieux. " McMillan sorti sa baguette et fit quelques gestes rapides, marmonnant quelques paroles. Un instant après, un bouquet de lys se retrouva projeté de la baguette et flotta à travers de la salle vers Lily.

Mrs Evans étouffa une exclamation et Pétunia sauta derrière elle.

Mr Evans demanda prudemment "Comment avez-vous fait ça? "

"Magie. C'est un don que je possède. Je travaille pour le Ministère de la Magie, relations avec les moldus. Les moldus sont des personnes qui ne sont pas des sorciers. " expliqua McMillan devant leur regards interrogatifs. "La plupart d'entre vous ignorez que les sorcières et magiciens existent. "

"Même si vous êtes un... sorcier… et vous pouvez faire tout sa, " débuta Mrs Evans, "qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que Lily aussi est une sorcière? "

"Le ministère est capable de retracer un enfant qui est né en possédant de la magie. Quelques fois, un enfant naît sorcier de parents moldus, " dit McMillan. "Lily est une de ces enfants" Il se tourna vers Lily et lui souri. "Il y a t-il des choses étranges qui se sont produites lorsque tu étais fâchée ou triste? "

Lily y pensa un instant. C'est arrivé. Il y a quelques années elle était en train de se faire voler par quelques garçons aux cheveux rouge éclatant. Elle avait senti une bouffée subite de colère en dedans d'elle, commençant dans le fond de son estomac et électrifiant presque l'air l'entourant. Ensuite les garçons ont commencé à voir pousser des poils rouges hors de leur nez et oreilles. Il ne cessèrent pas de pousser pendant une journée, Même s'ils les coupaient ou les arrachaient. Il y avait eu d'autres évènements de ce genre et sa famille l'avait remarqué aussi.

"Bien, Mr McMillan, je crois que nous avons besoin de connaître quelques informations à ce propos" dit Mr Evans, commençant nettement à le croire.

Pour les heures suivantes, les Evans étaient assis avec Mr McMillan et discutaient du futur de Lily. Finalement, Poudlard était le meilleur endroit pour former et rectifier le don de Lily, qui était la magie. Les parents de Lily n'étaient pas très heureux d'envoyer leur plus jeune fille aussi loin de la maison pour le reste de son éducation.

Cependant à la fin de la discussion, ils ont tous convenus que Lily ira à Poudlard.

Pendant que Lily se faisait à l'idée qu'elle était un sorcière, ses parents l'a regardaient avec un nouveau sentiment de fierté. Imaginez! Avoir une sorcière dans la famille! Pétunia, qui avait été si heureuse il y a quelques heures quand ses parents étaient enchanté à propos d'elle et de ses classes d'honneurs, était assise tranquillement dans le coin de la salle, une larme roulant vers le bas sa joue.

Comme Mr McMillan disait au revoir, il dit à Lily qu'il l'escorterait pour obtenir les fournitures dont elle aura besoin. Il viendrait la prendre à la maison le 30 août. Lily souri, imaginant les magasins qu'elle devrait fouiller afin de trouver des chaudrons et des livres d'enchantements.

Lorsque Lily s'étendit le soir dans son lit, elle ne trouva pas le sommeil avant un moment. Elle était excitée de savoir pourquoi toutes ces choses étranges arrivaient lorsqu'elle était jeune et elle était nerveuse lorsqu'elle songeait à son nouveau voyage vers un monde magique.

* * *

_N/A : J'espère que vous avez apprécié le premier chapitre de ma Lily/James fic. Cette histoire se continuera au long de chacune des 7 années de leur éducation, et expliquera comment ils se sont réunis et comment ils se sont sentis au sujet de l'un l'autre au commencement, pourquoi Lily a ignoré James (cependant le mystère prendra un moment pour être expliqué), et par la suite comment ils se sont réunis à leur septième année. Nous en apprendrons plus sur l'amitié des maraudeurs - comment ils ont obtenu leurs noms, comment ils ont découvert au sujet de Remus, du processus d'Animagi, et de la carte. Il y aura quelques mystères, dont certains seront résolus tôt et d'autres qui ne seront résolus avant la sixième ou septième année (à moins que vous soyez assez rusés pour trouver les indices et déduire vous-même)_

N/T : J'espère que vous appréciez, et place au deuxième chapitre!

**Prochain chapitre** : Lily va au chemin de Traverse et va rencontrer quelqu'un que nous connaissons et aimons (pouvez-vous deviner qui est-ce? )


	2. L'Allée des Embrumes

Un Voyage Magique

Traduction de Msnorris12000 -A Magical Journey-

Cette fiction se déroulera jusqu'à la septième année à Poudlard de Lily, James et les maraudeurs.

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des événements des livres Harry Potter de J.K Rowling. Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.

Le reste est sorti tout droit de l'imagination fantastique de Msnorris12000.

**Chapitre 2** : L'allée des embrumes

Le reste de l'été fut long pour Lily. Elle avait très hâte que le mois de septembre arrive. Son enthousiasme pour la magie et les études a semblé donner la confirmation à ses parents qu'ils avaient pris la bonne décision en l'envoyant à Poudlard.

L'éducation prochaine de Lily de la magie était le sujet de conversation dominant durant les vacances. Ils avaient beaucoup de plaisir à visiter l'Italie, sauf Pétunia, qui semblait plus renfermée et plus silencieuse. Non seulement ses parents l'ignorait lorsque Lily était proche, mais Pétunia perdait également sa meilleure amie et sa soeur à cause de toute cette histoire de magie. Lily serait au loin pendant les sept années à venir pour apprendre à faire des choses étranges. Ce n'était pas normal. Mais elle essayait de se montrer (un peu) heureuse pour Lily.

Après qu'ils soient retournés à la maison, le 30 août est arrivé à la vitesse de l'éclair. Lily attendait impatiemment à la porte Mr McMillan. De temps à autre, elle jetait un coup d'oeil dehors pour voir s'il était là. Au moment même où elle commença à penser qu'il ne viendrait pas elle entendit bruit strident dans la pièce d'à coté suivi d'un cri perçant.

Lily et ses parents se précipitèrent dans le salon pour trouver Pétunia, tapie derrière le divan, tremblante de peur. Ils regardèrent le salon et découvrirent l'explication du comportement étrange de Pétunia. Le salon était complètement recouvert de suie, Mr McMillan se tenant au milieu. Il s'époussetait en grimaçant. Les Evans se tenaient là estomaqués, lorsque Mr McMillan réalisa quelque chose et retira sa baguette magique de sa robe. Il l'agita quelque peu et dit, "Récurvite!" et le salon n'eut plus aucune trace de la suie qui avait été dispersée partout quelques instants auparavant.

"Wow! C'est vraiment fantastique. Vous ne pourrez pas montrer à Lily comment vous faites? Ma vie serait grandement facilitée," s'exclama Mrs Evans.

"J'ai bien peur que Lily ne puisse pas faire cela en dehors de Poudlard, ou du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait dix-sept ans," répondit-il. Regardant Lily il dit : "Bien, nous devons aller. Nous voyagerons par la poudre de Cheminette."

Il montra à Lily comment l'utiliser. Elle regardait les flammes vertes avec incertitude mais si elle devait joindre le monde magique, elle devrait prendre quelques risques. Elle devait dire 'Chemin de Traverse' clairement. Cependant, lorsqu'elle fit un pas dans les flammes, elle s'étouffa avec la fumée et la suie et dit Chemin de Traverse, qui sonna quelque peu différent. Elle se sentie transportée à grande vitesse et au bout d'un moment, elle tomba sur un sol froid. Elle essayait toujours de retrouver son souffle , lorsqu'elle remarqua l'endroit où elle avait atterrit.

Elle se leva lentement et regarda autour. Elle était dans un genre de magasin rempli d'objets effrayants. Certains semblaient pouvoir être employés comme des armes et d'autres étaient juste étranges. Est-ce qu'elle était à la bonne place?

Mr McMillan lui avait dit qu'il serait derrière elle. Elle attendit un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit une voix bourrue derrière elle :

"Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie petite sang-de-bourbe comme toi fait dans mon magasin, hein?"

Lily se retourna et vit que l'homme qui lui parlait était grand et avait une grande cicatrice déchiquetée au travers de son visage qui allait d'une joue à l'autre passant par son nez. Elle murmura :

"Oh, heu, monsieur je suis terriblement désolée, heu, je pense, heu, que je suis au mauvais endroit. C'est ici le Chemin de Traverse?"

Il émit un bruit sourd qui ressemblait à un rire et lança à Lily un regard si effrayant qu'elle sorti en courant du magasin. Elle continua de courir, incertaine de l'endroit où elle allait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentra de plein fouet dans quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle le regarda et vit une paire de yeux pâles appartenant à un garçon de son âge. Il avait les cheveux blonds les plus pâles qu'elle avait jamais vu sur un garçon. Ses yeux, n'étaient pas juste pâles, ils étaient glacials et méchants et envoyaient des frissons à Lily tout le long de son échine.

"Désolée, je ne regardait pas où j'allait" expliqua t-elle.

Le garçon l'a regarda avec dégoût et mépris. "Pas vraiment non. Tu ressembles à une sang-de-bourbe avec tes vêtements de moldus et ton regard vide. Tu apprendras bientôt qu'il ne faut pas venir dans l'allée des embrumes quand ce n'est pas ta place. Je devrait peut-être t'apprendre quelques leçons de savoir-vivre." Il sorti sa baguette.

Encore, Lily senti la nécessité de courir. Pendant qu'elle tournait et sprintait loin de ce garçon, elle pouvait entendre des pas qui la suivaient. Elle l'entendit murmurer des paroles et Lily sentit quelque chose la frapper dans le dos et tomba sur le sol une seconde plus tard. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il se rapprochait et elle redoutait ce qui allait se passer. Elle était sans défense. Si seulement elle pouvait bouger...

Juste comme elle pensait qu'il la tuerait ou la blesserait elle entendit un bruit. Elle senti le charme qui la retenait au sol s'en aller peu à peu et elle put bouger à nouveau. Puis elle se retourna et vit que le garçon blond était maintenu sur le sol par un garçon aux cheveux noirs plutôt longs. Il regardait le garçon blond avec férocité. Pas comme de la cruauté, pensa Lily, mais juste un besoin de la protéger. La baguette magique du garçon blond était par terre à plusieurs mètres de distance de lui et il était presque sans connaissance quand le garçon avec les cheveux noirs sauta sur ses pieds et prit la main de Lily. Le charme était maintenant complètement dissipé et Lily pouvait se tenir debout et courir à côté du garçon, qui la mena dans une ruelle qui amenait dans une grande rue plus lumineuse. Finalement il cessa de courir et se tourna vers elle.

"Tu vas bien? Malefoy t'a t-il blessé?" demanda t-il.

"Je vais très bien, c'est le premier charme qu'on jette sur moi et je me sens un peu étrange. Je vais bien cependant. Je doit te dire merci, "dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Ah oui, mon nom est Lily Evans."

"Content de te rencontrer, Evans. Je suis Sirius Black, " répondit-il avec un large sourire. Le sourire de Lily s'élargit. "Que faisait-tu dans l'Allée des Embrumes? Ce n'est pas la place pour une jolie jeune damoiselle comme toi."

"J'ai voyagé par la poudre de Cheminette, c'était ma première fois. Je ne pense pas que j'ai très bien dicté l'endroit où j'allais. J'ai atterrit dans un magasin de cette allée et je me suis perdue. Et toi, que faisais tu là? Tu me semble trop gentil pour être dans ce genre d'endroit, " fit Lily.

"Je n'aime pas cet endroit, toutefois ma maman si, et elle a dû faire quelques achats." Les yeux de Sirius s'assombrirent. Il fit une pause, puis son visage s'éclaira à nouveau. "Tu dois être une fille de moldus."

"Je le suis, bien que je commence à penser que ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne chose que je sois ici" répondit-elle tristement.

"Pourquoi? "

"Je n'aime pas la manière dont les sorciers m'ont traité jusqu'ici, excepté toi et M. McMillan, naturellement. Ils me regardent comme je suis un phénomène. Un sorcier m'a même appelé d'une certaine façon, je pense que c'était sang-de-bourbe. Celui qui me l'a dit ne m'a pas semblé très gentil."

"Il y'a des sorciers qui pensent que la magie devrait être confiné aux familles de sorciers, ou au 'Sang-Pur' comme ils l'appellent. Ils pensent qu'ils sont meilleurs que les autres, ceux de familles moldues " dit-il avec un regard menaçant.

"Viens-tu d'une famille de moldus toi aussi?" demanda Lily, curieuse.

Son visage changea, avec un brin de sarcasme. "J'aimerais, mais non. Ma famille est une de ces familles folles de 'Sang-Pur'. Juste pour te dire, je crois qu'elles sont ridicules avec toutes ses notions." Il marcha avec elle jusqu'à un petit magasin avec une vitrine pleine livres. L'écriteau à l'avant du magasin indiquait Fleury & Bott.

Lily entendit une respiration saccadée derrière elle et se retourna pour voir Mr McMillan arriver en courant jusqu'à elle, essoufflé, mais avec un regard d'immense soulagement.

"Merlin, tu es ici! Je m'était tellement inquiété lorsque je ne t'ai pas trouvée, qu'est-ce que j'aurai dit à tes parents?" s'est-il exclamé.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr McMillan, Sirius m'a aidée à trouver mon chemin." Elle se tourna vers Sirius. "Merci encore, merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidée. Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait produit... "

"Oublie ça. Toujours heureux d'aider une damoiselle en détresse." Dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. "Bon, je devrais y aller aussi, avant que ma 'si charmant' mère s'ennuie de moi." Il dit la dernière phrase d'un ton si froid qui étonna Lily. "Je te verrai à Poudlard, Evans. Je commencerai également ma première année."

Lily sourit. "Oh! C'est merveilleux! On se voit là-bas!"

Avec clin d'oeil et un sourire, il se retourna et se dirigea vers l'Allée des Embrumes.

Lily avait été effrayée par ses premières expériences du monde de la magie à Londres, mais ils ont rapidement tourné vers le positif quand elle a rencontré Sirius, son premier ami sorcier. Elle fut soulagée de savoir qu'elle aurait un ami à Poudlard. Tandis qu'elle était excitée au sujet d'aller à l'école, elle avait été extrêmement nerveuse que personne ne l'accepterait.

"Prête à explorer le Chemin de Traverse, Lily?" demanda Mr McMillan.

"Bien sûr" répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Ils entrèrent chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter les livres de Lily.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre** : Lily poursuit son magasinage au Chemin de Traverse et nous rencontrons quelqu'un d'autre que nous apprécions tous également – qui est aussi essentiel à l'histoire (Mais moins beau que Sirius... ) (Selon moi alors désolé aux fans de... Ah vous avez faillit m'avoir!) 


	3. Yeux noisettes au Chemin de Traverse

Rebonjour tout le monde! J'ai décider deposter tout de suite un autre chapitre vu que je ne serais pas très présente pour traduire des chapitres cette semaine (le tome 6 de Harry Potter, les devoirs et mon entraînement). Je ne suis pas sûre de la traduction, j'apprécirais beaucoup une petite review pour des commentaires constructifs svp! Merci et Bonne lecture...

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des événements des livres Harry Potter de J.K Rowling. Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.

Le reste est sorti tout droit de l'imagination fantastique de Msnorris12000.

* * *

**Chapitre 3: **Yeux noisette au Chemin de Traverse

Lily regarda la librairie avec la crainte. Elle était plus grande que n'importe quelle librairie qu'elle ait vue. La chose la plus étrange était que le magasin de l'extérieur semblait être un petit magasin. Était-ce de la magie? Il y avait beaucoup de clients dans le magasin, achetant probablement des livres pour l'année scolaire à Poudlard. Tous portaient des robes longues de sorcier. Lily n'était pas habituée à cela. Quand elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Mr McMillan elle nota qu'il portait le même type de robes longues. Il s'était habillé comme un sorciers normal, ce qui était étrange considérant son choix plutôt bizarre de l'habillement de moldu il y a quelques mois auparavant quand ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois.

Mr McMillan, voyant la fascination de Lily pour le magasin, lui souri et dit "Lily, je vais aller chercher tes livres que tu auras besoin pour les classes. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te promener dans la librairie?"

Lily accepta immédiatement. Les livres étaient sa passion, une manière pour qu'elle s'échappe du monde réel dans un monde de fiction. Elle ne pouvait attendre pour voir toutes les histoires que les sorciers avaient dans leur monde

Lily errait entre les rayons en regardant les différents titres. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de grognement venant des livres de la section _Les créatures magiques_. Un livre sauta soudainement de l'étage où il était et se mit à la chasse d'un autre livre qui émettait un bruit pleurnichant. Lily s'est reculée afin d'éviter d'obtenir une vilaine morsure pendant que les livres avançaient dangereusement vers elle. Une sorcière qui semblait travailler là soupira et a dit, "Pas encore! Je lui ai _dit_ que nous aurions dû acheter une cage pour ce livre!" Elle saisit une paire de gants et d'un filet et commença à pourchasser le tome grincheux.

Après quelques minutes, Lily commença à se sentir observée. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais personne ne semblait la regarder. Elle entra dans la section _Fiction_, et elle trouva des livres que l'histoire change chaque fois qu'on le lit. Certains étaient livre de meurtres et mystères où le coupable était à chaque fois un personnage différent.

Elle saisit un livre sur une étagère, et pus noter qu'une paire de yeux noisette la regardait en de l'autre côté de l'étagère. Elle regarda de plus près, et s'aperçu qu'ils appartenaient à un garçon de son âge. Elle se décolla de l'armoire pour observer plus attentivement le garçon. Il était grand et maigre. Pendant qu'il continuait à la regarder, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, les rendants bien plus ébouriffés qu'ils l'étaient. Comme elle s'approchait, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas détourner son regard de ses yeux. Son regard fixe et intense lui a envoyé bouffée de chaleur en dedans d'elle qui lui donna une légère teinte de rose à ses joues.

"Bonjour" dit Lily nerveusement. "Tu es un élève de Poudlard?"

Le garçon est resté là un moment comme il était dans une transe, avant de hocher la tête finalement.

"Je suis une étudiante, aussi, du moins je serai bientôt. Je commencerai ma première année là " expliqua Lily.

Encore, le garçon resta cloué sur place et inclina la tête, ses yeux ne partant jamais des siens. Lily commençait à se demander s'il savait parler. Elle sentit le rougissement de ses joues brûlantes qui prenaient maintenant une nuance plus foncée.

"Donc, heu, mon nom est Lily, Lily Evans." Après un instant elle ajouta, "Tu as un nom ou tu vas juste continuer à rester là et me regarder?"

Cela a semblé obtenir son attention. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour parler mais tout ce qui sorti était des mots déformés, dont la fin ressemblait à "Potter."

Avant qu'elle puisse lui demander de répéter son nom, ils entendirent un fort, "OW! Espèce de sale cafard poilu!" La vendeuse avec les gants et le filet se tenait la jambe et on pu voir une vilaine blessure au mollet. Elle appela un autre vendeur du magasin pour qu'il vienne l'aider. "C'est la troisième fois cette semaine que cette chose m'a mordue!"

Le vendeur sortit sa baguette magique et guéri la blessure avec une compétence dont Lily ne pouvait soupçonner. Il donna à la vendeuse un sourire timide et dit, "Au moins, il n'est pas venimeux"

La vendeuse, qui était encore plus furieuse, poussa le vendeur derrière lui, et dit "Achetez une cage pour ce livre il est dangereux!"

Lily rit. La situation sembla si ridicule - un livre chassant après un autre livre et mordant une dame sur la jambe. Besoin d'une cage pour un livre! Il y a quelques mois, Lily ne pouvait même pas imaginer une scène comme celle-ci. Maintenant qu'elle était une sorcière, et elle se demanda si un jour elle aurait la même réaction que le patron du magasin a eu - comme si se faire mordre par un livre était une situation courante.

Quand se retourna pour parler à Potter, elle le trouva en train de l'étudier avec un regard amusé. Quand il vit qu'elle le regardait, ses oreilles devirent roses. Il ouvrit la bouche et voulu dire quelque chose lorsque Lily entendit une voix derrière elle. "Lily, j'ai trouvé les livres que tu auras besoin. Il est temps de les acheter, si tu veux venir avec moi s'il te plaît." C'était Mr McMillan.

Lily s'est tournée de nouveau vers le garçon. "Je dois aller. C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer… Potter"

Au bout d'un instant James bégaya "Ou-Oui."

Elle sourit et alla retrouver Mr McMillan à la caisse. Sortie du magasin, des yeux noisette continuaient d'errer dans l'esprit de Lily.

"Lily, as-tu entendu ce que j'ai dit?" demanda Mr McMillan.

Elle rougit. "Oh, je suis désolée monsieur. Que disiez-vous?"

"Je disais que nous devrions aller acheter ta baguette magique après. Nous allons voir l'apothicaire et voir madame guipure pour tes robes de sorciers pour Poudlard, " répondit-il.

"D'accord." Soudainement elle réalisa quelque chose.

"Comment allons nous acheter tout ceci? J'ai noté que l'argent ne ressemble pas à l'argent que je possède et je n'en ai pas comme lui."

" Les sorciers ont leur propre devise :les gallions en or, les mornilles en argent, et les noises en bronze. Ne t'inquiètes pas de ne pas en avoir. Tes parents s'en sont chargés pour que tu n'aies pas de soucis à te faire. J'ai changé l'argent chez Gringotts - qui est la banque sorcier ici. J'ai également réserver un coffre pour toi, tu vas en avoir besoin plus tard."

Il lui remis un sac plein de pièces et une clé.

"Ceci devrait pouvoir t'assurer de ne rien manquer durant ton année scolaire."

Le sac était très lourd et les pièces résonnaient à chaque mouvement.

Ils entrèrent dans un magasin avec un panneau écrit: Ollivanders: Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J-C. Lily nota que l'intérieur du magasin, encore, semblait trop grand pour à ce qu'on peut voir de l'extérieur. Il y avait des milliers de longues boîtes empilées du plancher au plafond. Vers sa gauche elle entendit un bruit, puis une pile de boite tombèrent au sol et s'éparpillèrent partout sur le plancher. Elle se tourna vers l'origine du bruit et vit une fille avec une baguette magique dans les mains et qui semblait très embarrassée. La jeune fille avait des cheveux blonds, et elle rougit puis se couvrit la bouche, essayant de ne pas rire. Soudainement la pile de boite sur le sol commença à bouger et un petit homme sorti du tas. Il semblait amusé. Ses rides s'approfondirent et ses yeux pâles étincelèrent lorsqu'il sourit à la jeune fille. Les boîtes étaient tombées sur lui. Il fit un geste rapide avec sa baguette magique et toutes les boîtes volèrent jusqu'à leur place initiale dans l'étagère derrière lui.

"Hmmm," chuchota t-il, frottant une contusion qui formait sur son front. "Peut-être devrions-nous éviter les baguettes magiques faites à partir de bois d'if pour vous, Ms Lyons. Laissez moi aller chercher quelque chose qui vous conviendra mieux." Il partit dans l'arrière boutique.

La fille se tourna et a vit que Lily se tenait derrière elle. "Je suis si désolée. J'ai été ici pendant 2 heures et on n'a pas encore trouvé ma baguette magique. J'espère que vous ne devrez pas attendre beaucoup plus longtemps." Elle avait un visage rond et aimable avec les yeux bleu clair.

"Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Tu as dit avoir été ici deux heures? Pourquoi cela prend tellement de temps pour acheter une baguette magique?" demanda Lily.

"Mr Ollivander dit que c'est la baguette magique qui sélectionne la sorcière et pas le contraire. Je ne suis pas sûre ce qui est censé se produire quand je trouve la bonne baguette, " répondit la fille.

"Je suppose que c'est ta première année à Poudlard puisque tu achètes une baguette magique aussi. Moi aussi c'est ma première année. Mon nom est Alice, Alice Lyons."

"Ravie de te rencontrer, Alice. Je m'appelle Lily Evans."

Alice sourit et demanda, "Sais-tu dans quelle maison tu seras envoyée? J'espère que je serai à Gryffondor. Mes parents étaient des Gryffondors."

Lily était sur le point de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire quand Mr Ollivander entra de nouveau dans la salle. "10 pouces ¼ de chêne, avec le poil d'un kneazle à l'intérieur. Essayez celle-ci, miss Lyon, " commanda Mr Ollivander. Il se plaça en arrière et retint son souffle comme s'il se préparait à sauter hors du chemin de la destruction qui pourrait survenir.

Dès qu'Alice prit la baguette, celle-ci se mit à illuminer de la lumière rouge et or qui sortirent de sa baguette. Mr Ollivander fit une grimace qui ressembla à un sourire et soupira. "Ah, je crois que cette baguette magique a finalement trouvé son maître."

Alice poussa également un soupir de soulagement. Sa mère, qui était également dans le magasin, acheta la baguette magique et lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point de partir, Alice se tourna vers Lily. "Je te verrai demain dans le Poudlard Express, Lily."

"Je n'en peux plus d'attendre!" s'exclama Lily.

Lily entama alors le long processus pour trouver sa baguette magique. D'abord on lui a affirmé qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour trouver sa baguette magique, ce qui s'est produit avec Alice. Puis, car elle s'est rappelée qu'Alice avais dit que c'était la baguette magique qui choisit la sorcière, elle commença à s'inquiéter qu'aucune baguette magique ne la choisisse. Elle paniqua, imaginant que c'était une erreur, qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière.

Mr Ollivander mesura son bras droit et apporta quelques boîtes. Étonnamment, il fallut seulement quelques essais pour trouver la baguette magique appropriée. C'était de 10 pouces ¼ de saule, avec les cheveux d'un centaure au centre. Mr Ollivander lui fit que cette baguette magique excellait dans les charmes. Soulagée d'avoir trouvé enfin sa baguette magique, elle poursuivit ses achats avec Mr McMillan pour trouver le reste des articles sur sa liste.

Tout le reste du jour elle se promena et apprécia beaucoup son voyage sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle estima que la magie dont était témoin était juste la pointe de l'iceberg. Pendant qu'elle entrait et sortait des magasins avec Mr McMillan, elle put jurer qu'elle vit un ou deux regards de ce Potter la regardant d'un coin de rue, ou au milieu de la foule. Quand elle voulait s'assurer qu'il la regardait elle, il était parti. Elle commençait à penser qu'elle s'imaginait des choses.

Avant de retourner à la maison, Mr McMillan acheta de la crème glacée chez Florian Fortarôme. C'était étonnant parce que le fudge chaud n'a pas fait fondre la crème glacée sous lui.

"Tu as apprécié le Chemin de Traverse, Lily?" demanda Mr McMillan.

"Ah, oui! Je ne pourrais pas attendre d'aller à Poudlard pour commencer à apprendre la magie, " répondu Lily.

"Il me semble que tu as déjà commencé à te faire des amis. Comme ce garçon qui t'a aidée à me trouver et la fille dans le magasin de baguette magique."

Lily inclina la tête et sourit.

"Qui était ce jeune homme avec qui je t'ai vue parler avec dans la librairie?"

"Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre. Il n'a pas parlé beaucoup. Son nom de famille ressemblait à Potter, " répondit t-elle.

"Potter, hein? Je me demande si c'est le garçon de Joseph Potter. Joseph travaille au ministère " ajouta Mr McMillan. "Bien, je ferais mieux de te ramener à tes parents avant qu'ils commencent à s'inquiéter. En outre, tu devras emballer toutes tes nouvelles choses pour le grand voyage de demain, " dit-il avec un sourire.

Il la mena jusqu'à l'extrémité de la ruelle, où il y avait un mur de brique. Il tapa quelques-unes unes des briques et elles commencèrent à bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elles formèrent une arcade, pour qu'ils puissent traverser et marcher dans une ruelle. Stupéfaite, Lily suivi Mr McMillan vers une autre porte qui menait dans un petit pub miteux. Elle nota que les serviettes sur la table indiquaient que l'endroit s'appelait le Chaudron Baveur. Ils s'approchèrent de la cheminée et Lily, cette fois, était bien plus nerveuse au sujet du trajet par l'intermédiaire de la poudre de Cheminette. Elle ne voulait pas une autre expérience comme dans l'Allée des Embrumes plus tôt.

Mr McMillan nota l'appréhension de Lily et suggéra qu'ils voyagent ensemble. Ils firent un pas dans la cheminée et Mr McMillan jeta une pincée de poudre en l'air. Et il dit fortement "La maison des Evans!" et Lily senti de nouveau une sensation de rotation. Ils atterrirent en catastrophe dans le salon des Evans. Après que Mr McMillan mis les choses en ordre, il remis à Lily une enveloppe avec son billet de train lui rappela d'être à la gare de King's Cross à 11 heures du matin pour prendre le train. Sur cela, il quitta la maison.

Bien que Lily ait ardemment anticipé ses études prochaines, elle attendit un peu avant de faire ses bagages et mangea son dernier dîner à la maison avec sa famille. Pétunia était très silencieuse durant tout le repas. Après le dîner, Lily lui demanda si elle pouvait l'aider à faire ses bagages pour l'école.

À contre-coeur, Pétunia se leva. Elle n'avait toujours pas accepté l'idée d'avoir une sorcière pour soeur. Comme elle aidait Lily à faire sa valise, elle nota les fournitures de l'école de sa soeur. Il y avait un chaudron et une boîte contenant ce qui ressemblait à des herbes et autre. À quoi cela servirait? Du Voodoo? Sa sœur la quittait pour quelque chose d'étrange.

Pétunia prit un des livres d'école de Lily et regarda la couverture. Il y avait les mots gravés sur la couverture Guide des Débutants de Transfiguration. Au-dessous de la gravure il y avait une image d'une tasse à thé. Comme Pétunia regardait le livre, la tasse à thé commença soudainement à s'agiter, des oreilles et une queue poussèrent sur la tasse. Un moment plus tard, c'était un rat. Pétunia poussa un cri perçant et laissa tomber le livre sur son pied. Elle pouvait sentir son orteil commencer à gonfler pendant qu'elle s'effondrait sur le lit en larmes.

"Oh 'Tunia, tu va bien?" demanda Lily, s'asseyant à côté de Pétunia, qui frottait de manière attristante son pied.

Pétunia resta là pendant un moment pleurant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourna vers sa soeur. "Je ne comprends juste pas. Pourquoi tu t'en va si loin pour quelque chose d'aussi... anormal. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste être normal et rester ici avec nous?"

Lily accusa le coup, se sentant coupable de nouveau de laisser sa famille. "'Tunia, je dois le faire. Je peux savoir ce que j'ai à faire. Poudlard est où je dois être, comme un destin ou quelque chose comme cela. Ne t'inquiète pas, cependant. Je t'écrirai tout le temps et j'espère que tu feras la même chose. Et je serai à la maison pour les vacances."

Pétunia ne sembla pas totalement convaincue, mais elle hocha la tête et étreint sa soeur avant de sortir de la chambre.

La nuit après que Lily ait fini son emballage, elle alla dormir. Pendant qu'elle somnolait, elle pensait qu'elle imaginait une paire de yeux noisette la regardant.

* * *

RAR:

**langedelanuit : **Et bien voila! C'est un vision quelque peu différente de James, j'espère que ça te plaît! Merci pour l'encouragement!

**ali: **Et bien à toi de juger...

**Perruche Cevenole :** J'attend de tes nouvelles:)


	4. La Dame Vautour

Bonjour tout le monde! Désolée du retard, petit problème d'ordinateur Regarde son ordinateur et lui jette un regard très très méchant J'ai dut réécrire les chapitres que j'avais écrit d'avance... Alors appréciez ce petit chapitre fait à la hâte! _J'aimerais vraiment que vous me laissiez une petite review ( J'ai besoin d'encouragements! Merci!)_

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La DameVautour **

Lily s'est réveillée tôt le matin suivant impatiente de commencer son aventure. Elle rangea sa chambre, mis une paire de jeans et un t-shirt bleu, et vérifia sa valise pour s'assurer que tout a été emballé. Elle gambada jusqu'en bas des escaliers, pour se rendre à la cuisine.

"Ah, Lily! Tu es réveillée" s'exclama sa mère. "J'allais te réveiller à l'instant."

Comme elle disait cela, un arôme familier monta au nez de Lily et son estomac glouglouta d'avance. "Pudding au pain? Maman, c'est mon pudding préféré!"

"Je sais. J'ai voulu te donner quelque chose de spécial puisque tu ne seras pas de retour avant un moment." Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle s'était retournée vers le fourneau, mais Lily avait pu noter que les yeux bleus de sa mère étaient quelque peu humides. À nouveau, Lily senti la culpabilité monter en elle, à la pensée laisser sa famille.

Comme Lily était sur le point de dire quelque chose, son père et Pétunia apparurent à la porte de cuisine. Son père lui fit un sourire malfaisant.

"Qu'est qu'il y a papa?" demanda Lily.

"An, tu verras." répondit-il avec un sourire et un clignement d'oeil. L'alarme du four sonna et il ajouta " Mangeons le petit déjeuner d'abord et après je te montrerai."

Ils prirent place et commencèrent à manger, pendant que Lily expliqua ce qu'elle avait vu sur le Chemin de Traverse le jour précédent. "Tu veux dire que les briques se sont déplacées toutes seules jusqu'à ce qu'il ait y eu une porte?" demanda son père.

"Oui, papa, et alors les briques se sont replacées à leur place originelle après notre passage. Mr McMillan a dû taper les briques une certaine manière avec sa baguette magique pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Je suppose que c'est comme ça au cas où un moldus entre dans le Chaudron Baveur par erreur."

"Fascinant!" s'exclama Mr Evans "Et ce qu'est-ce que tu as dit au sujet des baguettes magiques qui choisissent leur maître?"

"Mr Ollivander, l'homme dans le magasin, a dit que la baguette magique choisit le sorcier ou la sorcière et non le contraire. La fille devant moi a trouvé sa baguette seulement au bout de 2 heures, " dit Lily.

"Comment a t-elle finalement su c'était la baguette magique parfaite pour elle?" demanda sa mère.

"Chaque fois qu'Alice essayait d'utiliser les autres baguettes magiques, un accident se produisait. Quand je suis entrée dans le magasin, elle avait fait tomber une pile de boites de baguettes magiques sur Mr Ollivander " répondit Lily. Sa mère étouffa une exclamation tandis que son père riait sous cape de cet incident. Lily continua "Quand elle a trouvé la bonne baguette, celle-ci a lancé en l'air des étincelles rouge et or"

"Quelles couleurs ont fait ta baguette magique?" demanda son père.

"Aucune," répondit Lily. "Dès que j'ai saisi ma baguette magique, j'ai senti ce vent chaud partir de ma main pour remontrer jusqu'à mon visage. Mr McMillan a dit que mes yeux ont illuminé."

-

Après qu'ils aient fini le petit déjeuner, Pétunia aida Lily à emmener ses bagages dans la voiture. Pendant qu'elles fermaient le coffre de l'automobile, Lily entendit ses parents approcher de la voiture et venir vers elle. Elle fut épatée par ce qu'elle vit. Son père tenait une cage où un hibou blanc immaculé somnolait.

"Est-ce que c'est que je pense?" demanda Lily. Ils ont incliné la tête. Elle émit un soupir de joie "Comment diable l'avez-vous obtenu? Il est magique, non?"

"Nous avons voulu te donner quelque chose de très spécial pour ton acceptation à Poulard, alors nous avons demandé à Mr McMillan s'il avait des idées. Il a suggéré un hibou, et de cette façon, tu pourrais nous écrire souvent " répondit sa mère avec un grand sourire. "Il a été le chercher sur le Chemin de Traverse pour nous."

Son papa ajouta, "Je ne pensais pas que la magie existait cependant nous avons toujours su que tu es quelqu'un de très spécial. C'est un don que tu as, Lily, et nous sommes si fiers de toi. Nous t'aimons beaucoup."

Lily courut jusqu'à ses parents et les étreints. "Merci beaucoup. Un hibou! Je l'aime, il est absolument magnifique!"

Pétunia, qui se tenait loin, n'avait rien à faire du hibou. Elle avait un sentiment étrange dans le fond de son estomac. Il était apparu et resté tout au long des années où ses parents se répandaient en éloges sur sa plus jeune soeur, mais elle balayait toujours ce sentiment au plus profond d'elle. Malgré tout, elle aimait beaucoup sa soeur. Mais aujourd'hui, ce sentiment ne voulait pas s'en aller. Ses parents félicitaient Lily pour ses capacités anormales qu'elle avait. Pétunia soupira en pensant à la rapidité dont ses parents avaient oublié ses propres prouesses scolaires.

Ils empilèrent les bagages dans la voiture et firent le voyage jusqu'à King's Cross. En route, la mère de Lily se tourna vers elle et demanda "Est-ce que tu sais comment tu vas appeler ton hibou, chérie?"

Lily pensa un instant et répondit, "Je pense que je vais l'appeler Lancelot." Elle regarda la cage et Lancelot lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle prit cela comme quoi il a accepté son nom. "Oui, Lancelot. Je crois que cela lui va bien."

-

Après qu'ils soient arrivés et garé la voiture, Lily ouvra l'enveloppe que M. McMillan lui avait donnée le jour d'avant. Elle retira le billet.

"Vers quelle plate-forme devons-nous aller?" demande Mrs Evans.

Lily regarda le billet puis murmura, "Il indique que le train part à 11:00 AM de la plateforme 9¾. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle plateforme, et toi, papa?"

"Laisse-moi voir, ce ne peut pas être cela," exigea son père. Elle lui donna le billet et il le regarda pendant un moment. "Hmmm, allons à la plateforme 9 et voyons ce que nous trouvons."

Une fois rendus sur la plateforme 9, ils ne purent trouver aucun signe de cette plateforme 9 ¾. Ils demandèrent à un garde de la plateforme et il leur lança un regard étrange et continua son chemin plus loin murmurant quelque chose au sujet "des personnes débiles." Juste comme ils étaient sur le point de chercher plus loin, ils entendirent un accident se produire derrière eux suivi d'un hurlement d'une dame.

"Frank! Je ne peux pas le croire! Je ne t'ai pas dit que la barrière était la prochaine colonne! Pourquoi je dois continuer à répéter !" Le hurlement est venu d'une femme l'air un peu vieille portant un grand chapeau avec un vautour perché sur le dessus. Elle hurlait sur un garçon aux cheveux brun clair et semblait être de l'âge de Lily qui avait apparemment foncé dans une colonne avec son chariot. Il s'étendait par terre tenant son estomac et essayait de retrouver son souffle. Dès qu'il se releva, elle saisit son bras et se dirigea vers la prochaine colonne. "Maintenant, la plateforme 9 ¾ est à travers cette colonne. Essaye de ne pas m'embarrasser cette fois!"

Lily ne put rien faire d'autre que de rire nerveusement. La dame était habillée si étrangement et en hurlant, elle attirait seulement plus d'attention. La dame remarqua finalement que tous les regards étaient posés sur eux et dit à son fils d'attendre quelques minutes avant d'approcher la barrière. Ceci a donné à Frank l'occasion de remplacer ses choses qui étaient tombées hors de son chariot.

Lily et sa famille ont saisi l'occasion pour approcher la dame et lui demander de l'aide.

"Pardonnez-moi, Madame, pourriez-vous m'aider? Vous essayez d'aller à la plateforme 9 ¾ non?" commença Mr Evans.

La dame le regarda suspicieusement. "Pourquoi vous me demandez cela?"

"Ma fille doit également aller à cette plateforme et j'ai bien peur que nous ayons de la difficulté à la trouver," répondit-il.

Elle continua à le regarder d'un regard perçant. "Poudlard?"

Il acquiesa et sourit. "Oui, ma fille Lily commence là cette année."

Elle inclina la tête. "Donc c'est mon garçon, Frank. C'est le grand idiot à côté de moi si vous n'aviez pas noté. Étonnant qu'il ait reçu sa lettre. Nous n'étions pas sûr s'il serait accepté. Nous étions tous soulagés." Elle prit un instant pour étudier chacun d'eux. "Vous devez être des moldus. Vous avez l'air perdus."

Mr Evans était sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose mais il pensa un instant qu'il avait besoin de son aide pour faire embarquer Lily dans le train. "Nous sommes des moldus, Madame. Nous pouvons être un peu perdus avec la magie mais je suis sûr que Lily nous rendra fiers, "ajouta t-il alors que Pétunia se refrogna derrière lui.

Avec cela, l'attention de tous les gens de la plateforme avait tourné vers d'autres sujets et la dame-vautour décida que ce serait un bon temps pour franchir la barrière de la plateforme 9 ¾. Elle les mena jusqu'à la bonne colonne. "Maintenant, je peux montrer à Lily comment traverser cette barrière, toutefois, les Moldus ne peut pas passer par la barrière. Vous devrez dire vos aux revoirs ici."

Lily étreignit ses parents et leu dit au revoir et ils lui ont encore indiqué à quel point ils étaient fiers d'avoir une fille douée. Lily se tourna alors va sa sœur aînée.

La jalousie de Pétunia envers l'attention des parents vers Lily n'aidait pas à se sentir moins triste. L'amitié de Lily lui manquerait. "Au revoir 'tite soeur," dit-elle. "Rends nous visite, bientôt."

"Je serais à la maison pour Noël et nous pourrons faire toutes les sortes des choses. Écris-moi!" pleura Lily. Elle étreignit sa sœur et se tourna de nouveau vers la dame-vautour.

"Passer la barrière n'est pas très difficile. Il faut juste la traverser. Pour certains, lors de leurs premiers voyages, il est plus facile de courir vers la barrière. Frank va passer le premier et te montrer" Elle poussa Frank devant elle. Il frottait encore sur abdomen meurtri de son accident tout récent et poussa son chariot en direction de la barrière d'un pas maladroit. Il disparut alors. Lily n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il y aurait beaucoup de choses qu'elle pourrait apprendre à Poudlard qui lui seront très utile. "Bien, maintenant, c'est ton tour, " ajouta la dame-vautour.

Lily jeta un dernier regard à sa famille, puis se tourna vers la colonne qui était environ 10 pieds en avant d'elle. Lorsqu'elle eut parcourut les 2/3 du chemin, elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à un choc. Toutefois, après plusieurs pas, elle s'arrêta et ouvrit ses yeux. En avant d'elle se tenait majestueusement un train écarlate avec les mots _Poudlard Express_ peints sur l'avant du train. Elle chercha et vit un panneau inscrit _plateforme 9 ¾._ La dame-vautour apparue derrière elle et après un coup d'œil rapide à Lily elle alla aider Frank pour mettre ses bagages dans le train.

Lily regarda la grande foule d'étudiants, qui se saluaient, car ils devaient avoir été séparés tout un été. Plusieurs autres étreignaient leurs parents pour leur dire au revoir. Lily senti un nœud se former dans son estomac et se senti soudainement seule. Ses parents et sa soeur étaient partis, et elle ne connaissait personne. Elle longea le quai pour trouver un visage familier, quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait s'asseoir dans le train et former une amitié.

Pendant que Lily commença à tourner son chariot vers le train, elle lança une exclamation de joie à ce qu'elle vit dix pieds devant elle.

RAR :

Langedelanuit : Et oui sa va changer! Malheureusement… J'espère que tu as apprécié le tome 6, perso moi il ne pas fait les petits papillons dans l'estomac que j'ai habituellement, mais bon…

Perruche Cevenole : Coucou! J'ai écrit sur ton e-mail et il m'a été retourné ( Que ce passe t-il?


	5. Une nouvelle amitié

Une journée magique - Traduction de Msnorris12000 -_A Magical Journey_-

Cette fiction se déroulera jusqu'à la septième année à Poudlard de Lily, James et les maraudeurs.

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des événements des livres Harry Potter de J.K Rowling. Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.

Le reste est sorti tout droit de l'imagination fantastique de Msnorris12000.

* * *

**Chapitre 5:** Une Nouvelle Amitié

James était arrivé tôt à la plateforme 9¾. Son père devait se rendre tôt au ministère mais il voulait aller porter son fils à la gare et lui dire au revoir. Sa mère travaillait à Sainte Mangouste en tant que guérisseuse et a dû entrer pour une urgence ainsi elle ne pourrait pas être là. Mr Potter voulait donner à James quelque chose de spécial pour sa première année à Poudlard. Il avait voulu que ce fût un nouveau balai mais malheureusement les premières années n'étaient pas autorisés pour apporter leurs propres balais à l'école. Après avoir pensé cela pendant plusieurs jours, il avait réalisé quelque chose et avait couru au grenier à la recherche de son cadeau idéal. À la plateforme il remit le paquet à James.

"C'est quelque chose que mon père m'a donné alors que j'entrais à Poudlard. J'ai trouvé beaucoup de moyens pour l'utiliser bien que je devrais t'avertir ne pas avoir trop d'ennuis. Ta mère me maudirait si je t'encourageais à faire des mauvais coups, " Dit-il avait un clin d'œil vers son fils.

James souri et ouvrit le paquet. Le contenu ressemblait à une vieille cape. Elle était mince et argentée. Il était sur le point de l'essayer quand son père l'arrêta.

"J'attendrais un peu avant d'essayer cela. Il pourrait des personnes voient et il serait mieux que peu de gens connaissent l'existence de cette cape, " chuchota Mr Potter.

"Que veux-tu dire," commença James. Il réalisa soudainement ce que la cape avait de spécial. "Papa! Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense? Une cape d'invisibilité?"

Mr Potter acquiesça avec une légère grimace. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son fils, cependant il avait des yeux bruns et ses cheveux noirs n'étaient pas aussi indisciplinés que ceux de James. Lui et son épouse ne pourraient jamais savoir pourquoi les cheveux de James sont restés si indomptables. Ils avaient essayé charme après charme pour coiffer les cheveux de James sans succès. James ne semblait pas se préoccuper du champ de bataille sur sa tête, alors ses parents ont finalement cessé d'essayer de dompter ses cheveux..

"Je peux pas le croire! Une cape d'invisibilité! Tu me la donnes réellement?" demanda James.

"Oui. Elle a été dans notre famille depuis longtemps. Elles sont assez rares, ainsi ne la perd pas. Tu pourras la transmettre à ton fils un jour, " ajouta Mr Potter.

"Merci, Papa!" James lui lança une grimace. Lui et son père avaient toujours été proches. James avait été un véritable petit monstre en tant qu'enfant, trouvant des moyens de causer des problèmes partout où il allait. C'était une source d'anéantissement éternelle pour sa maman, toutefois Joseph Potter était toujours étonné et amusé par les talents de James.

Ils réalisèrent qu'il était temps pour Mr Potter de s'en allé au ministère, alors il aida James à monter sa valise et son hibou à l'intérieur du train. Mr Potter disparut avec un fort claquement et James était maintenant seul sur la plateforme.

Il s'assit sur une marche d'un des wagons du train et regarda ce qui se passait sur la plateforme. La plateforme était encore déserte vu l'heure encore matinale. Après environ 20 minutes, il entendit quelques voix en provenance de la barrière. Une dame et son fils avaient traversé la barrière. Elle chamaillait avec le garçon au sujet de quelque chose et le garçon avait un regard plutôt ennuyé. Il avait les cheveux noirs légèrement longs, beaucoup plus ordonnés que James. Comme la dame continuait à le harceler, le garçon avait tourné son regard fixe vers James. Il grimaça et roula les yeux en direction de sa mère. Elle nota ceci et le gifla de toutes se forces avant de s'en aller d'un pas frustré vers la barrière et de disparaître en travers d'elle, laissant le garçon seul sur la plateforme.

James s'approcha du garçon pour voir s'il allait bien. Le garçon en question lança un regard noir en direction de la barrière. Il nota que James s'approchait et soudainement la colère disparue et il lui souri.

"Désolé à ce sujet. La vieille folle ne sait pas quand arrêter parfois, " dit-il ironiquement.

"Vieille folle? Je suis désolé, je pensais qu'elle était ta mère, " Commença James alors qu'il entendit le garçon pouffer de rire.

"La vieille folle EST ma mère!" répondit-il.

James essaya de réprimer un rire. "Je vois. Bien, je pourrais aussi bien me présenter. Je suis James Potter, étudiant de première année à Poudlard." James avança sa main vers le garçon.

"Je suis Sirius, Sirius Black. Je commence également ma première année." Lorsqu'il serra la main de James il put noter un certain changement d'expression dans le visage de celui-ci. "Oui, mon nom de famille est Black. J'obtiens ce regard de beaucoup de gens quand je rencontre des personnes. Inutile de te le dire, je ne suis pas impressionné que ma famille est un groupe de fanatique de pures-sang!"

À ceci, James grimaça. "Je suis désolé. Mes parents ont mentionné ta famille avant et pas avec beaucoup de respect. Je fais des excuses pour t'avoir juger aussi rapidement."

"Excuses acceptées. Je pense que j'ai entendu parler de ta famille quelques fois moi aussi. Quelque chose au sujet de traîtres à son sang. Je pense qu'ils sont tous un groupe d'idiots - ma famille, c'est-à-dire, " grogna Sirius.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante en sachant de plus en plus au sujet l'un de l'autre et finalement il semblerait qu'ils aient beaucoup d'intérêts communs tels que Quidditch. Ils ont également découvert qu'ils chacun ont eu une affinité s'attirer des ennuis en faisant des mauvais coups.. Sirius aimait jouer des tours à son petit frère, Regulus, qui était un pure-sang comme la prunelle des yeux de sa mère. James a eu quelques cousins qui l'agaçaient constamment. Il avait réussi à leurs faire quelques coups. Les deux garçons sont rapidement devenus des amis.

"Est-ce que tu sais dans quelle maison tu vas être envoyé?" demanda James.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et dit, "Mes parents s'attendent à ce que je sois à Serpentard. La famille a toujours été à Serpentard aussi loin qu'on puisse les retracer. Je serais plutôt à Gryffondor. On dirait qu'ils ont beaucoup plus d'amusement et obtiennent plus de respect. Et toi? À quelle maison comptes-tu aller?"

"Gryffondor, j'espère. Du côté de mon père de la famille ils ont toujours été à Gryffondor. Le côté de ma mère sont principalement des Serdaigles, mais ils ressemblent à un groupe de rats de bibliothèque, " répondit James.

Pendant le temps qu'ils discutaient, d'autres élèves commençaient à passer par la barrière et monter dans le train. James et Sirius ont continué à causer et à regarder les étudiants pendant qu'ils passaient près d'eux. Lorsque 11:00 approcha ils étaient sur le point de monter dans le train quand Sirius remarqua que l'attention de James était détournée vers la barrière. Il suivit son regard fixe et vit une fille rousse familière qui se tenait environ 10 pieds de distance. Elle regardait le train et puis se tourna vers une dame portant un chapeau surmonté d'un vautour. La dame l'a remarqua à peine et alla aider un garçon qui essayait d'entrer ses bagages dans le train.

Sirius retourna son regard vers James lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci avait la bouche grande ouverte. Sirius ri sous cape et poussa James sur le bras. "Elle est jolie, hein?"

Cela sembla réveiller James car il regarda Sirius et dit avec une légère grimace, "Je l'ai vue le premier." Alors qu'il parlait, il entendit un cri perçant et heureux et vit la fille courir vers eux. James n'était pas sûr ce qu'il devait faire. Pourquoi courait-elle vers lui? Son premier instinct était la saisir et l'étreindre cependant elle passa à côté de lui pour étreindre Sirius.

"Sirius! Bonjour! Je suis si heureuse de te voir. Je me sens perdue depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Je suis si heureuse de voir un visage familier, " dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Lily, je suis heureux de te voir moi aussi. Tu as apprécié le reste de ta visite du Chemin de Traverse?" demanda Sirius. Le coeur de James fit un bond. Il ne pouvait croire qu'elle ait étreint Sirius. Ils se connaissent? Est-ce qu'elle était sa petite amie?

"Ça été extraordinaire. J'ai pus obtenir toutes mes fournitures d'école et quelques livres supplémentaires, " dit-elle. Elle se tourna vers James. "Oh, je me rappelle de toi! Tu es le garçon de la librairie qui ne parlait pas! Potter, non?" Elle lui sourit.

La voix de James resta coincée dans sa gorge et il essaya de parler mais pus seulement sortir quelques grognements pour finalement acquiescer de la tête. Il pouvait sentir Sirius essayant de réprimer un éclat de rire à côté de lui. Lily le regarda pendant un moment. James commença à sentir la panique s'insinuer en lui pendant qu'il sentait que ses oreilles rougissant. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas parler!

Sirius décida de le sauver de la situation. "As-tu besoin d'aide pour monter tes bagages dans le train, Lily?" Elle hocha la tête et lui donna un autre sourire lumineux. Lui et James saisirent sa valise et la cage de Lancelot et montèrent dans le train. Comme ils marchaient dans le couloir, Lily repéra Alice dans un des compartiments.

"Alice! C'est moi, Lily, du magasin de baguettes magique, tu te rappelle?"

"Lily! Oui, bien sûr je me rappelle de toi! Voulez-vous venir vous asseoir dans mon compartiment?" demanda Alice.

"Mais oui!" répondit Lily. Sirius et James chargèrent ses bagages dans le compartiment. Sirius se rendit compte que sa valise était toujours sur la plateforme. Il s'excusa et traîna un James stupéfié hors du compartiment.

"Pourquoi tu m'as emmené dehors?" demanda James.

"Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul là dedans avec eux. J'avais peur que tu te transforme en statue de pierre à force de rester planté à la regarder. Chaque fois que tu la regarde tu figes, " il rit sous cape.

"Non ! Je ne fige pas quand je l'ai aidée avec ses bagages! Tu me parles comme si j'étais effrayé ou quelque chose du genre!" répliqua James.

"Si tu le dis, James. Juste aide-moi avec mes bagages, ok?" demanda Sirius. "Comment penses-tu que nous serons envoyés dans nos maisons?" Il demanda, espérant parler d'un sujet plus sûr que Lily.

James haussa les épaules. "Mon cousin m'a dit que les professeurs exécutent un charme et Qu'on sera dans la maison qui sera assortie à la couleur de nos cheveux," commença James. Il nota pendant qu'il parlait les yeux de Sirius qui s'élargissaient. "Naturellement, comme j'ai pu avoir dit tantôt, mon cousin est totalement débile donc je n'ai aucune idée pour savoir comment nous serons départagés." Sirius le regarda légèrement soulagé.

Après qu'ils aient embarqué dans le train James le mena au compartiment où il avait déposé ses bagages plus tôt. Il y avait un petit garçon un peu grassouillet aux cheveux blonds qui s'était assit. Il les salua et demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir dans le compartiment Il semblait un peu nerveux. Sirius et James se regardèrent l'un l'autre, et dirent qu'il pouvait rester s'il le souhaitait. Ils apprirent que son nom était Peter Pettigrew. Comme l'horloge sonnait 11:00, le train commença bouger et ils quittèrent la station. Leur voyage de la plateforme 9 ¾ avait commencé.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre_: _Comment Sirius embarrasse-t-il James dans le trajet jusqu'à l'école?_

RAR:

**langedelanuit** : Et bien voila James! ) Personnellement j'aime mieux Sirius, mais un couple Sirius/Lily, sa serait trop bizarre pour moi!


	6. La Proposition

NdT : ( 0 reviews! Je suis si nulle que sa? Je vais commencer à desespéré… Laissez moi un petits messages svp! J'ai besoin d'un peu de motivation…

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des événements des livres Harry Potter de J.K Rowling. Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.

Le reste est sorti tout droit de l'imagination fantastique de Msnorris12000.

* * *

**Chapitre 6:** La proposition

"Alors James, quand vas-tu aller lui demander?" demanda Sirius les yeux brillants de curiosité. Ils étaient assis dans le train et discutaient depuis une heure environ.

James se tourna vers Sirius avec un regard confus. "De quoi tu veux parler?"

"La grande question," commença Sirius. Il le regarda, puis, soudainement, il se mit à terre sur un genou, saisi la main gauche de James, et commença à cligner des yeux. Avec une voix très féminine il dit, "Lily de mon coeur, ma seule et unique vraie amour, me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'épouser."

Juste comme il disait la dernière phrase, la porte au compartiment s'ouvrit et une fille de petite taille avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux chocolat et stoppa net devant la situation - Sirius à genoux tenant la main de James et le demandant en mariage. Les yeux de James s'agrandirent sous le choc et l'embarras.

Sirius, entendant la porte s'ouvrir se tourna vers la fille qui était encore figée, tenant toujours la main de James. Avant qu'il ait eu une chance de s'expliquer, la fille dit rapidement, "Oh! Je suis si désolée pour l'interruption! Je, huh, juste, heu, trouver un autre compartiment. Vous deux, heu continuez...huh, ce que vous étiez en train de heu, faire."

Comme elle fermait la porte avec un hâte évidente, Sirius dit précipitamment, "Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses!" Peter était assis à côté d'eux et riait sous sa cape.

James tira sa main d'un coup sec loin de Sirius et l'essuya sur sa chemise. "Bravo Sirius! Premier jour à Poudlard et regarde ce que tout le monde va penser!" hurla James.

"Oh, calme-toi! Je plaisantais c'est tout. Et, outre, qui douterait de que je suis un homme aux dames?" répondit Sirius avec un sourire de gagnant. James levant les yeux au ciel et grimaça.

"Maintenant, de retour au sujet que nous avions commencé," débuta Sirius.

"Quoi, ta proposition?" demanda James ironiquement.

C'était le tour de Sirius à lever les yeux au ciel. "NON, idiot. Lily! C'est évident combien tu l'aimes."

James pensa de nouveau à la plateforme 9 ¾ lorsque Lily avait étreint Sirius. "Sa fait combien de temps que tu la connais? Je veux dire que... êtes vous... bons c'est-à-dire, êtes vous , heu "

"Petite amie et petit ami?" fini Sirius. James regarda ses chaussures et inclina la tête. "Nah, je l'ai seulement rencontrée hier." James leva son regard vers Sirius qui lui fit un sourire. Il expliqua, "Je l'ai trouvée perdue dans l'allée des Embrumes, elle était poursuivie par cet idiot, Malfoy. J'ai frappé cet abruti et j'ai aidé Lily à retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse."

James fronça les sourcils et senti la colère bouillonner à l'intérieur de lui."Malfoy? Lié à Lex Malfoy?" Sirius hocha la tête. "Le garçon blond qui ressemble presque à un albinos?" Encore, Sirius hocha la tête pendant qu'il nota que les poings de James se resserraient. "Est-ce qu'elle était blessée?" demanda James.

"Non, elle était un peu perdue à cause qu'elle avait reçu un sort mais elle a récupéré rapidement. Elle a été très soulagée de pouvoir retrouver le Chemin de Traverse et a vite retrouvé la folie des magasins. Elle vient d'une famille de moldus, tu vois, " répondit Sirius.

"C'est ce que je pensais," répondit James, un sourire se dessinant au souvenir du rire de Lily lorsqu'elle avait vu un livre mordre une dame. Dès que James l'avait vue entrer dans le magasin, la lumière du soleil dansant sur ses cheveux roux comme sur un ange, il ne pouvait pas l'aider mais l'observer. Elle avait semblé si épatée pour la librairie. C'était comme s'il regardait le magasin pour la première fois. Et ses yeux... il a eu un tel choc quand elle l'a surpris l'a regardant par l'étagère. Quand elle l'a regardé, il s'est senti comme si cent vifs d'or avaient été libérés dans son estomac. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux comme les siens - si verts et si brillants. Comme James ressassait ses souvenirs de Lily, il vit Sirius agiter sa main devant son visage.

"Hey! James!" dit Sirius. Son estomac grogna. "Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on mange un peu. Tu viens?" James pensa une fraction de seconde avant d'acquiescer.

Comme ils étaient sur le point de sortir du compartiment ils notèrent Peter les regardant avec anticipation. Sirius et James se regardèrent puis lui demandèrent s'il voulait venir avec eux. Peter se leva de son siège et les a ardemment suivis hors du compartiment pour trouver la dame avec le chariot de nourriture.

Le chariot de nourriture avait déjà passé dans compartiment de Lily et de Alice. Elles avaient apprécié le voyage dans le train, finissant par se connaître tandis que Lily à appris d'une manière radicale à ne pas manger les dragées de chez Bertie Crochue qui étaient bruns avec les taches roses. Celui qu'elle a goûté avait le goût de vomi.

Lily appris qu'Alice était d'une famille de sorciers qui a vécu en dehors de Londres. Alice expliqua longuement et en détail ce qu'était le quidditch. Elle expliqua comment sa mère avait été dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et que quelques années plus tard elle fut repérée pour jouer pour avec l'équipe de Wimbourne, une équipe professionnelle. Lily était fascinée par l'aspect magique de ce sport, elle ne s'intéressait habituellement pas aux sports. Elle préférait passer son temps à lire.

Après quelques instants d'accalmie dans la conversation Alice se tourna vers Lily et demanda, "C'était qui les garçon qui t'on aidée à monter tes bagages dans le train?"

"Je les ai rencontrés hier dans l'Allée des Embrumes." Lily raconta à Alice sa mésaventure dans l'Allée des Embrumes et comment Sirius l'avait aidée à s'enfuir loin de Malfoy et à retrouver son chemin vers le Chemin de Traverse.

Alice ne sembla pas choquée par l'histoire, juste dérangée par le fait que ce soit Lily qui ait été attaquée. "Mon père est dans le conseil d'administration de l'école avec le père de Malfoy. Mon père m'a averti qu'il y aurait des gens comme ça qui vont à Poudlard. Lucius Malfoy, c'est le garçon qui t'a attaqué, peut obtenir beaucoup de choses parce que son père est un des gouverneurs. Lex Malfoy est très un puissant, et donc riche, sorcier et il menace tout le conseil d'administration pour voter pour lui et ses idées. Mon père est un des seuls à se tenir contre lui. C'est pourquoi des sorciers et sorcières de sang moldus sont toujours acceptés à Poudlard. Si Lex Malfoy contrôlait à sa manière Poudlard, l'école serait ouverte seulement aux sangs-purs."

"Il est horrible," gémit Lily. "Je ne peux pas améliorer la situation parce que je viens d'une famille de moldus, pourtant je possède des pouvoirs. Je suis supposée ne pas apprendre la magie à cause de ça?"

Alice regarda Lily avec compréhension et dit, "Ne t'inquiètes pas, même si Lex menace les administrateurs, c'est encore le directeur Dumbledore à avoir le dernier mot et on peut compter sur lui." Il y eut un autre silence et alors Alice demanda à Lily qui était l'autre garçon qu'elle avait vu.

"Je n'en sais pas beaucoup à son sujet. Son nome de famille est Potter, voilà tout." Lily lui raconta la scène de la librairie et le manque de conversation du garçon. Alice rit sous sa cape lorsque Lily mentionna à quel point il était étrange sur la plateforme 9 ¾."J'te jure que ce garçon ne sait pas parler! Il est si bizarre." Elle cessa de parler de Potter. Au lieu de cela, Lily commença à l'interroger sur Dumbledore et aussi sur quels genre de cours et de professeur qu'elle aurait. "Que va t-on faire lorsque nous serons arrivés à Poudlard?" elle demanda à Alice.

"Il y aura tout un festin, mais pas avant que les premières années soient répartis dans les différents maisons," répondit Alice.

"Maisons?" demanda Lily.

"Oui, il y a quatre maisons et chaque étudiant est réparti dans une maison. Les élèves restent dans la même maison chacune des sept années, dorment dans le dortoir de leur maison, partage la même salle commune, mange des repas à la même table, et tout cela. Chaque maison a une équipe de Quidditch, aussi."

"Comment connaît-on dans quelle maison on sera?" interrogea Lily.

"Avec la cérémonie de la répartition mais je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui nous devons nous faire. Il y a quatre maisons différentes soit Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

Une autre fille dans le compartiment qui lisait son magazine arrêta de lire et leva le regard vers elles. "Je vous ai entendu parler, et pour la répartition nous devons faire de la magie. Mon frère plus âgé m'a dit que nous devons léviter une des quatre table à plus de vingt pieds du plancher!"

Lily l'a regarda nerveusement. "J'espère vraiment qu'ils ne nous feront pas faire quelque chose de compliqué. J'ai seulement ma baguette magique depuis hier et je ne connais AUCUN sort."

Alice se redressa sur son banc. "Je ne pense pas que ce sera trop dur. Je juste ne veux pas finir à Serpentard. C'est là que ceux qui sont obnubilés par le sang-pur vont. Personne ne les aime vraiment en dehors de leur propre maison."

L'autre fille sembla douteuse un instant mais leur souri et dit, "Je ne pense pas que je me suis présentée. Mon nom est Dorcas Meadowes." Lily et Alice lui sourirent en retour et se présentèrent. Dorcas était dans la taille moyenne avec les cheveux bruns bouclés courts et les yeux d'un bleu réconfortant. Elle avait un visage rond et était quelque peu dodue.

Chacune des trois filles se tournèrent vers la dernière passagère de leur compartiment. Elle était grande et avait les cheveux blonds argentés qui tombaient plus bas que ses reins. Ses yeux de saphir étaient concentrés sur un jeu de mots croisé moldus. Sentant un soudain silence elle leva les yeux et vit les trois paires de yeux fixés sur elle. "Je suis désolée, vous me disiez quelque chose?" demanda t-elle.

"Oh non, pas exactement. Nous étions justes en train de toutes se présenter, " répondit Dorcas.

La fille blonde fit un petit sourire et se présenta comme Emmeline Vance. Elle, comme Lily, était née de moldus et habitaient seulement quelques villes plus loin de chez Lily. Un sorcier était venu à sa maison comme Mr McMillan pour Lily. Ça en avait pris beaucoup pour convaincre les parents d'Emm qu'elle était une sorcière. Son père avait demandé si le magicien savait n'importe quel 'tour'. Le sorcier a alors sorti sa baguette magique, murmura 'Hocus Pocus' puis son père est tombé sur le plancher en éclatant de rires alors que des centaines de doigts le chatouillaient sur les côtes.

Alice et Dorcas, étant des familles sorcières, passèrent une bonne heure à demander à Emm et Lily des renseignement sur le monde moldus. Emm et Lily n'ont pas pu aider à grand chose à part de rire au sujet de l'ignorance des autres filles au sujet de certaines choses moldus tels que des mails et des télévisions. Cela les réconforta quelque peu au sujet de leur manque de connaissances au sujet du monde des sorciers.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un fille qui entra avec un air exaspéré. Elle fit un sourire lorsqu'elle vit Alice.

Alice se leva et dit, "Marlene? Est-ce que c'est bien toi? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des années, au moins 3 ou 4 ans?" La fille souri et donna à Alice une étreinte. Alice se tournée vers les autres et s'expliqua. "C'est Marlene McKinnon. Notre famille partait en vacance en Ecosse chaque été et nous resterions dans un hôtel appartenant à sa famille." Puis Alice nota l'expression sur le visage de Marlene et lui demanda si il y avait quelque qui n'allait pas.

"Non pas totalement. C'est juste que j'ai essayé de trouver un compartiment décent pour m'asseoir. La plupart des compartiments ont des étudiants plus âgés ou sont pleines. Quelques-unes unes d'elles sentaient drôles, et il y avait un avec quelques garçons plus âgés qui semblaient très arrogants et qui discutaient avec un garçon avec les cheveux graisseux. Ce n'était pas le pire cependant. Le dernier où je suis entrée était le pire je crois. J'ai ouvert la porte et j'ai vu un garçon avec un genou à terre déclarant son amour à un autre garçon et lui proposait le mariage. Les regards sur leurs visages quand j'ai entré dans le compartiment ne valaient pas tout l'or du monde!"

Toutes les filles dans le compartiment éclatèrent de rire. "Est-ce que tu as une idée de qui c'était?" demanda Alice.

"Je ne suis pas sûre. Pas laids, cependant. C'est décevant s'ils n'aiment pas les filles, hein? Celui qui était à genoux avait les longs cheveux foncés - et les yeux foncés. L'autre avait les cheveux noirs les plus ébouriffés que j'ai jamais vu sur un garçon, " répondit Marlene.

Alice et Lily se regardèrent. Cheveux noirs ébouriffés? Elle ne pouvait pas parler de Potter et Sirius, non?Et il y'a seulement un petit moment Alice pensait que Potter aimait Lily, à la vue de son comportement que Lily lui avait décrit.

Marlene repéra quelques emballages de choco-grenouilles et son estomac grogna. "Oh, alors! Je me suis ennuyée de la dame avec le chariot. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait dans quelle direction elle est partie?"

Alice se leva et lui dit qu'elle l'aiderait à trouver la dame. Elle voulait s'étirer les jambes, quoi qu'il en soit. Lily aussi se leva pour aller avec elles, espérant trouver quelque chose boire. Elle avait toujours un arrière goût de vomi dans la bouche à cause de cette une dragée...

* * *

_Prochain chapitre: Sirius et James encore mal pris devant les filles. _

Laissez-moi un reviews!

(D'ailleurs c'est un ou une reviews?)


	7. L'Incident de la Choco Grenouille

**NdT : **Eh oui chui vite hein:D J'ai pas d'autre moyen de faire passer ma rage autrement qu'en traduisant (fallait que je vous fasse part de mes petits problèmes) Ah avis aux intéressés (vous pouvez toujours aller lire le chapitre tout de suite) je me suis acheter une guitare! Ouahou! Problème : Je sais pas comment l'accorder ) brillante la fille hein? Loll sur ce, je vous laisse lire! N'oubliez pas de reviewer!

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des événements des livres Harry Potter de J.K Rowling. Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.

Le reste est sorti tout droit de l'imagination fantastique de Msnorris12000.

* * *

**Chapitre 7:** L'Incidentde laChoco-Grenouille

James, Sirius, et Peter ont recherché dans les couloirs des wagons jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trouvé le chariot de friandises. Sirius avait de la difficulté à choisir ce qu'il voulait car il y avait tant de choses appétissantes. James, de son côté, avait choisi un sandwich et une choco-grenouille. Sirius vit ce que James avait choisi et il saliva en regardant la choco-grenouille de James. Il se tourna vers la dame et lui en demanda une aussi.

"Désolée, c'était le dernier," répondit-elle. "Que dirais-tu d'un Fizwizbiz?"

Sirius regarda longuement la grenouille de James. "Mon cher camarade, que dirais-tu de m'échanger cette choco-grenouille contre autre chose?"

James regarda le reste des sucreries de Sirius. "Désolé, mais ça me semble très bon."

"Allez, James. Je te la payerais," gémit Sirius. James secoua négativement la tête. Sirius fit alors un sourire mauvais, saisi la choco-grenouille de James et commença à courir. Il ne put courrir très loin avant que James le rattrapa et commença à lutter pour ravoir sa grenouille.

James parvint à plaquer Sirius au sol, l'écrasant de son poids. Ce dernier avait caché la choco-grenouille et refusait de la rendre à James. "Allez, Sirius, je sais que tu l'as et je la veux!"

"Oh, Merlin!" lança une voix. James et Sirius s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent la personne qui possédait la voix, et virent avec horreur qu'elle appartenait à la fille aux cheveux bruns qui était entré dans leur compartiment plus tôt, celle qui devait penser que Sirius avait proposé James en mariage. De plus, à leur embarras il fallait ajouter qu'il y avait deux autres personnes présente: Lily et Alice. James lança un regard à Lily et nota que ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et exprimaient la plus totale stupéfaction face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Alice, se tenant près d'elle, essayait de supprimer un éclat de rire.

Les deux garçons se relevèrent rapidement et Sirius se tourna vers les filles. "Mesdemoiselles, quelle surprise inattendue," il essayait de parler d'un ton nonchalant et charmant. La majeure partie de son attention était détournée sur Marlene.

Marlene lança à Sirius un regard indifférent avant de répondre, "Une surprise. Vraiment, s'en était une." Elle se tourna vers Alice et Lily et dit, "Vous savez, je pense que j'ai perdu l'appétit. On peut retourner dans le compartiment." Les trois filles acquiescèrent et s'apprêtèrent à partir.

James jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Lily avant de se tourner vers Sirius, paniqué. "Fais quelque chose," murmura t-il rapidement, "Avant que Lily - je veux dire les filles – aient une mauvaise opinion de nous."

Sirius regarda James avant de se retourner vers les filles. "Hé, Lily!" Elle et les deux autres filles s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent de nouveau vers les garçons. " Toi et tes amies voudraient venir avec nous jusqu'à notre compartiment?" demanda t-ilavec un grand sourire de séducteur.

Lily rit nerveusement et sourit à Sirius, le cœur de James se tordant sous une jalousie pesante. "Heu, non merci, Sirius. Nous serions mieux de retourner dans les nôtres. Nous arrivons à Poudlard bientôt et devons mettre nos robes, " répondit-elle. "On se voit plus tard," ajouta Lily. Les filles disparurent dans le couloir plus loin.

Sirius regarda James, qui continuait à regarder le couloir où Lily était disparue quelques instants plus tôt. Sirius fouilla sa poche et sorti la choco-grenouille qu'il avait volé, puis la remit dans les mains de James. "Tiens. Vraiment navré pour tantôt."

James regarda la grenouille et secoua la tête. "Oublie ça. Garde-la. Je n'ai pas très faim de toute façon." James remit à Sirius son sandwich aussi bien et regarda avec amusement Sirius dévorer son sandwich et manger la choco-grenouille en quelques bouchées. Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir la nausée après ce que ces filles ont vu et ce qu'elles vont penser? Après ce que Lily a vu, que va t-elle penser?

"C'est quoi est le problème avec vous?" demanda Peter à James alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le wagon pour se changer.

"James est stupide et perd sa capacité à parler lorsqu'il est devant Lily Evans, la fille rousse qui était ici il y a quelques minutes," répondit Sirius. Il lança sa prochaine question à James. "Admet au moins que tu l'aimes?"

James, et ses onze ans qui pensait, jusqu'à tout récemment, que toutes les filles étaient inintéressantes, était sur le point de protester contre la remarque de Sirius mais se retint. Il regarda son nouvel ami, et James avait le sentiment que Sirius pouvait lire en lui comme un livre ouvert, alors au lieu de protester contre lui, il haussa simplement les épaules. "Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Je sais juste qu'elle est jolie et que pour une quelconque raison je ne peux pas dire une seule phrase devant elle."

"Bon, je crois que tu devrais essayer de t'en sortir si tu veux t'amuser cette année à l'école. Si tu veux avoir son attention, n'agit pas comme un imbécile. Tu dois la charmer et lui montrer que tu es assez bien pour elle."

* * *

Les filles étaient arrivés à leur compartiment et mettaient maintenant leur robe d'école, alors que Marlène décrivait ce qu'elles venaient juste de voir à Emm et à Dorcas.

Les filles étaient arrivées en arrière au compartiment et changeaient en leurs robes longues d'école pendant que Marlene décrivait ce qu'elles avaient juste vu à Emm et à Dorcas. "Alors ils ont fait comme si rien s'était produit! Du moins, l'un des garçons. L'autre juste s'est juste tenu là à nous regarder."

"Ce garçon, Potter, est si étrange," Ajouta Lily. "Il ne sait pas dire plus d'une phrase. Du moins à ce que j'ai entendu."

Alice sourit discrètement et se tourna vers Marlene. "Je pense que Sirius et Potter étaient en train de se chamailler et rien d'autre. Nous sommes juste arrivés à un mauvais moment."

"Tu les connais?" demanda Marlene.

"Pas vraiment. Juste rencontrés plus tôt, " répondit Alice. "Lily, cependant, les as rencontrés plusieurs fois. Elle les a rencontrés hier sur le Chemin de Traverse lors de sa mésaventure."

Lily raconta à Marlene la façon dont elle avait rencontré Sirius et sa rencontre plutôt spéciale avec Potter à la librairie. Comme elle racontait cela, Marlene et Alice échangèrent un regard de compréhension et purent déduire le pourquoi de l'incapacité de Potter à parler.

Marlene rit sous sa cape, pensant à Sirius Black et à sa tentative d'indifférence de leur comportant plus tôt, entre la fameuse proposition à Potter, et à la situation délicate près du chariot de friandises. Avec les yeux brillants elle a dit, "Ouais, je crois que peut-être ils aiment les filles. Cela ne signifie pas pour autant que nous ne puissions pas rire un peu et les taquiner à ce propos. Vous savez, on peut leur faire penser qu'on croit qu'ils n'aiment que les garçons…" Elles éclatèrent toutes de rire.

Elles s'installèrent et discutèrent pour le reste du voyage. Dehors, la lumière diminuait alors que le jour disparaissait de la vue de tous. Quelques instant plus tard le train commença à ralentir.

Une fille plus âgée avec des cheveux rouges brillants et des yeux bruns ouvrit la porte. Pendant qu'elle faisait un pas pour entrer, Lily nota un insigne argenté accroché à sa robe qui indiquait 'Préfète'. La fille leur sourit et leur dit que leurs bagages seraient apportées au château et qu'elles ont juste à descendre du train lorsqu'il s'arrêterait complètement. Il y aurait quelqu'un les attendant pour les amener jusqu'au au château. Après avoir dit cela, elle quitta pour retrouver les autres premières années.

Quand le train s'arrêta, les filles descendirent du train et entendirent une voix bourrue criant, "Premières années ici! Les premières année par ici!"

Pendant que Lily et ses amies approchaient de la source de la voix, elles ouvrirent la bouche sous l'effet de choc. Il était énorme, plus grande que toute personne qu'ils avaient jamais vu auparavant. Toute la crainte de Lily fondit lorsque l'homme l'a regarda. À travers sa barbe noire et touffue, elle pus voir un sourire réconfortant. Il avait des yeux comme des scarabées, et d'un noir que Lily avait rarement vu, toutefois elle put voir qu'ils étaient doux et amicaux.

"Bienvenue à Poudlard!" dit-il. "Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, garde-chasse et gardien des clés à Poudlard. Je vais vous amener jusqu'au château."

Lily lui sourit en retour. "Heureuse de vous rencontrer Hagrid. Je m'appelle Lily."

Pendant ce temps, il y avait un gros groupe de premières années qui regardaient nerveusement Hagrid. Il les regarda, "C'est tout? Toutes les premières années sont là? Ok alors, suivez-moi!"

Ils le suivirent sur un chemin raide entouré de d'arbres. Ils s'enfoncèrent alors dans une forêt, puis Lily sentit un frisson se dresser sur son échine. Plusieurs étudiants lançaient des regards nerveux un peu partout. Ils entendirent un cri éloigné, comme le cri d'un animal en détresse. Ils se regroupèrent rapidement l'un près de l'autre avec l'idée en tête qu'ils étaient plus en sécurité en groupe. Lily leva son regard jusqu'au ciel, reconnaissant la pleine lune. Sans sa lumière, Lily était sure qu'elle trébucherait jusqu'en bas du chemin.

Bientôt ils atteignirent une rive et Lily put entendre quelques cris plus au loin devant elle, des cris de ravissements. Elle s'approcha et vit un grand château perché sur une montagne En arrière d'un grand lac. Lily se rappela immédiatement tous les contes de fées que ses parents lui avaient lus quand elle était plus jeune. C'était le plus grand château qu'elle avait jamais vu, avec beaucoup de tours et tourelles. Le terrain autour du château semblait tellement immense. Les château était entouré d'une épaisse forêt. Les arbres étaient si tassés, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas que personne n'entre.

"Pas plus que quatre par bateau!" cria Hagrid. Lily regarda le lac et vit un groupe de bateaux à rames accrochés près de la rive.

Elle regarda Alice, Marlene, Dorcas, et Emm et nota qu'elles étaient cinq. Une d'entre elles devrait aller dans un autre bateau. Marlene regarda les autres étudiants et vit Sirius, Potter, et un autre garçon qu'elle avait vu dans le compartiment. Elle lança un sourire machiavélique aux filles et les quitta pour les rejoindre dans leur bateau. Lily et les filles restantes embarquèrent dans un bateau vide.

Lily regarda partout dans le bateau et ne trouve aucune rame. Comment est-t-elle censée ramer pour aller jusqu'au château? Elle était sur le point de le demander à Hagrid lorsque soudainement les bateaux commencèrent à se déplacer. Elle nota Hagrid se tenir dans son bateau, tenant un grand parapluie rose. Est-ce qu'il était censé pleuvoir? Elle regarda le ciel à nouveau. Il y avait quelques petits nuages mais sinon tout était parfaitement clair.

Pendant que les bateaux s'approchaient doucement du château, Lily repéra une petite ouverture dans une falaise où ils s'avançaient dirigés. Les bateaux traversèrent l'ouverture et s'arrêtèrent dans un dock sous le château. Pendant que Lily et ses amies descendaient du bateau, elle entendit Sirius lancer d'une voix forte, "On est pas ensemble, pas comme ÇA!"

Il parlait à Marlène, qui s'éloignait d'eux avec le même sourire malfaisant qu'elle leur avait donné avant de monter dans les bateaux. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers les deux garçons et dit gentiment, "Oui oui, si tu veux," et suivit Lily et les autres filles derrière Hagrid.

* * *

James et Sirius avaient été étonnés quand Marlene avait fait un pas dans leur bateau. Sirius prit cela comme une occasion de lui prouver qu'il préférait les filles que les garçons par lui montrant comment il pouvait flirter avec les filles. Elle, cependant, continuait à le fixer en souriant, regardant James aussi, comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'ils ne savaient pas. James, en voyant cela, stoppa les charmes de Sirius et se tourna vers Marlene en demandant, "QU'EST QU'IL Y A? Pourquoi tu nous regardes comme ça?"

Elle leur donna un doux sourire. "Oh, j'étais juste en train de penser à quel point vous faites un couple mignon tous les deux."

La mâchoire de Sirius s'affaissa. Avait-elle noté qu'il flirtait avec elle? Était-elle aveugle? Peter regardait à tour de rôle Sirius, James, et Marlene, hésitant entre un sourire nerveux ou ironique.

James, d'autre part, nota autre chose derrière le doux sourire de Marlene. Est-ce qu'elle se moquait d'eux? C'est ce qu'il espérait.

Au même moment que les bateaux accostaient, Marlene commença à descendre du bateau. Sirius, voyant qu'il devait régler cela une fois pour toutes, s'écria, "On est pas ensemble, pas comme ÇA!"

Marlene est revint légèrement sur ses pas et lança un autre sourire doux avant de dire, " Oui oui, si tu veux."

Elle disparut avec son groupe d'amies pendant qu'ils suivaient Hagrid. James nota à quel point Sirius était rouge. Il lui dit, comme il était sur le point d'exploser. "Calme-toi, Sirius,"

"De quoi tu parles? Tantôt dans le train c'était toi que sa dérangeait le plus au sujet de ce qu'elles pensaient!" argumenta Sirius. James réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

"Tu sais, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle sait la vérité et qu'elle fait juste s'amuser juste avec nous."

Sirius haussa les sourcils comme il pensait à ce que James venait de dire. "Si c'est vrai, nous allons devoir lui enseigner quelque chose. T'es avec moi?" demanda Sirius, son propre sourire malfaisant se formant déjà sur son visage.

James souri comme ils se dirigent vers le château.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre: La cérémonie de la répartition a lieu. Que Sirius et James feront-ils pour exercer leurs représailles contre Marlène?_

Laissez-moi une reviews!

RAR :

dede111 :

Ahhhh merci! Tu sais pas à quel point sa fait plaisir d'avoir au moins un(e) review! Je te dédie ce chapitre, car c'est aussi toi qui ma poussée à écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!


	8. La Répartition

**NdT : **Bonne et heureuse année à tous! En ce deuxième jour de l'an, laissez moi vous souhaiter tout ce que vous désirez! ) Petite pub pour une fanfiction qui me tiens particulièrement à cœur : Parfois, les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux! De Fred et George, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu, grouillez-vous sa vaut vraiment la peine! Pour ma fic, je suis légèrement découragée par le manque de reviews, mais je vais poursuivre pareil, je suis persévérante! J'ai sué sang et eau pour vous offrir ce 8ième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des événements des livres Harry Potter de J.K Rowling. Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.

Le reste est sorti tout droit de l'imagination fantastique de Msnorris12000.

* * *

Chapitre 8: La Cérémonie de Répartition

Hagrid mena les étudiants devant un immense escalier. Lily estima qu'il devait y avoir au moins 500 marches. Ses jambes se sentaient comme de la gelée avant qu'ils atteignirent finalement leur destination. Lily remarqua les torches suspendues sur les murs qui diffusaient leur lumière sur les élèves. Elle pensait qu'il y aurait de l'électricité et vu qu'ils employaient la magie, le château serait beaucoup plus moderne que sa maison. Une femme assez âgée attendait pour les saluer. Elle portait une longue robe tartan et ses cheveux foncés étaient tirés vers l'arrière dans un chignon serré.

"Bienvenue à Poulard!" Dit-elle. "Je suis le professeur McGonagall, Directrice adjointe. Sous peu, je vous mènerai dans la Grande Salle pour le festin d'accueil. Avant que vous puissiez manger, vous serez réparti dans une des quatre maisons, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, ou Serpentard." Elle expliqua rapidement les maisons et la façon que les étudiants vivraient et auraient leurs cours avec leurs camarades. La plupart des étudiants se regardaient l'un l'autre nerveusement, se demandant comment la répartition se ferait. Lily se rappela le commentaire de Dorcas au sujet de la lévitation des tables, se sentant plutôt nulle au milieu de tous ses étudiants qui avaient grandis entourés de la magie.

Le professeur McGonagall fit signe aux étudiants pour qu'ils la suivirent en passant par deux impressionnantes portes de bois. Elles s'ouvrirent sur la Grande Salle, qui était convenablement été nommée. Il y avait quatre longues tables en bois qui prenaient presque toute la longueur de la salle. Les étudiants plus âgés étaient déjà assis à leur table respective. La plupart des anciens observaient les nouveaux étudiants qui défilaient entre les tables pour se rendre devant une cinquième table, placée a l'horizontale cette fois. Quelques autres riaient de blague que leurs amis disaient ou discutaient entre eux, se racontant leur été. Le cinquième table était quelques marches plus haut que les autres et on pouvait aisément deviner que c'était la table des professeurs. Alice prit le bras de Lily et lui montra le plafond. Il ne ressemblait pas à un plafond commun, il ressemblait à un ciel étoilé. Quelques étoiles brillaient plus faiblement, cachés par des nuages. "J'ai entendu dire que le plafond a été enchanté pour ressembler au ciel dehors, n'importe quel temps qu'ils pouvait faire," chuchota une fille derrière Lily. Cette dernière regarda encore le plafond, ne pensant plus que la vie à Poudlard pourrais être moins bonne que celle à la maison, et ce, même sans électricité.

Les étudiants s'arrêtèrent devant les marches qui menaient à la table de professeurs. Juste devant la table reposait sur un tabouret un vieux chapeau déchiré en lambeaux. Professeur McGonagall fixa le chapeau pendant quelques instants tandis que la salle devenait silencieuse. Les premières années se regardèrent entre eux, le regard incertain et rempli d'interrogations. Soudainement le chapeau bougea et Lily vit la déchirure sur le bord du chapeau former une bouche pour chanter une chanson. La chanson qu'il émettait(1) parlait de l'histoire de Poudlard, des quatre maisons, de ses fondateurs et des qualités des élèves appartenant à chaque maison: Gryffondor - courage; Serdaigle - intelligence; Poufsouffle - fidélité; et Serpentard - ambition. À la fin de la chanson, tout le monde applaudi.

"Lorsque je dirais votre nom, avancez-vous et assoirez sur le tabouret. Je placerai le choixpeau sur votre tête ce qui vous répartira alors dans votre maison, " annonça le professeur McGonagall.

Lily entendit Dorcas soupirer derrière elle, "Je peut pas le croire! C'est juste _ça_? Juste mettre un chapeau? Je vais tuer mon frère!"

"Abbott, Daniel" Un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns bouclés s'approcha nerveusement du tabouret puis s'assied. Le professeur McGonagall plaça alors le chapeau sur sa tête. Après un moment le chapeau s'écria, "POUFSOUFFLE!" Plusieurs acclamations retentirent d'une des tables pendant que Daniel les rejoignais, souriant, et prit place aux côtés de ses futurs camarades.

"Black, Sirius" Sirius fit son chemin à travers la masse des nouveaux. Sur le chemin, il accrocha Marlene et lui murmura quelque chose que Marlene prit pour des excuses. Il s'assied sur le tabouret avec le chapeau pendant une bonne minute, la salle plongée dans le silence. Sirius fixa avec un regard noir une des tables qui longeait un mur de la Grande Salle. Après une autre minute, le chapeau se prononça; "GRYFFONDOR!" Les étudiants assis à la table que Sirius fixait semblèrent choqués, mais pas malheureux. Plutôt du mépris brillait dans leurs yeux. Pendant ce temps, une table complètement à l'opposé l'acclamait, vraisemblablement la table des Gryffondor. Sirius fit un immense sourire, et prit place sur le banc à la table, heureux.

Lily attendit nerveusement tandis d'autres élèves étaient répartis dans leur maison. Le professeur McGonagall dit, "Evans, Lily". Lily senti son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle s'assoyait sur le tabouret. Qu'allait-il se passer si le chapeau décidait de la mettre dans aucune des maisons? Si elle n'était pas véritablement une sorcière? Est-ce qu'ils la renverrait à la maison? Elle senti le chapeau sur sa tête. Et ce qu'il dirait, allait resté gravé dans sa mémoire à tout jamais.

"Ah, Lily Evans," chuchota le chapeau dans son oreille. "Tu es une fille très intelligente. Tu aurais certainement ta place à Serdaigle. Même si l'intelligence est une qualité très forte en dedans de toi, je sens quelque chose de davantage puissant. Tu devra user de courage et prendre des décisions peu faciles, cela pendant toutes tes années à Poudlard et même après avoir obtenu ton diplôme. Tu as un cœur pur et une âme courageuse. Oui, tu seras bien mieux à - GRYFFONDOR!"

Lily laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait retenu son souffle. Elle se dirigea vers la table qui l'encourageait après un regard et un clin d'œil vers ses amies. Elle vit aussi Potter qui la regardait en souriant. Elle lui fit un grand sourire en retour et s'assit aux côtés de Sirius.

"Je suis tellement soulagée! J'était sûre qu'ils me renverraient à la maison, " lâcha Lily.

Sirius éclata de rire. "De quoi tu parles? Jamais ils te renverraient à la maison!"

"C'est peut-être stupide de penser ça mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Étant une moldue qui devient soudainement une sorcière c'est particulièrement difficile à croire, surtout depuis que je suis arrivée ici. J'ai pensé que le chapeau ne verrait pas de magie en moi et que je devais retourner chez mes parents," dit Lily. Elle sourit à Sirius et ajouta, "De toute façon, je suis heureuse que je connaisse déjà quelqu'un dans ma maison. J'espère que Alice sera à Gryffondor aussi." Lily regarda plus attentivement la table et vit la fille qui portait un insigne de préfet qu'elle avait rencontrée dans le train. Le fille la vit et lui souri.

"Londubat, Frank" fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Comme il trébucha et s'étala par terre, une table à l'opposé d'où Lily était assise explosa de rires bruyants. Sirius leur jeta un regard glacial.

"Sirius, j'ai remarquer que tu les regardait froidement pendant que tu avais le chapeau sur ta tête. Quelle maison c'est?" demanda Lily.

"Serpentard. Je ne connais aucune personne que je respecte qui ait sorti de cette maison, excepté mon oncle. Je suis la première personne de ma famille à ne pas aller à Serpentard. Mes parents avoir une attaque aujourd'hui lorsqu'ils apprendront la nouvelle," dit Sirius sombrement.

"Lyon, Alice" se fit appelée et Lily se tourna vers l'avant pour voir Alice, nerveuse, qui attendait que le choixpeau prenne sa décision. "GRYFFONDOR!" s'écria le chapeau et Alice le reposa sur le tabouret et vint prendre place près de Lily.

"Malfoy, Lucius" dit le professeur McGonagall. Le garçon blond qui avait attaqué Lily le jour où elle avait acheter ses fournitures sur le chemin de Traverse. On aurait dit que le chapeau fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'il fut mis sur la tête du garçon. Quelques secondes après il dit, "SERPENTARD!" Sirius vit James le regarder avec un regard noir alors que Malfoy pris place sur le banc.

Lily était sur le point de dire quelque chose à Sirius lorsque le professeur McGonagall appela, "McKinnon, Marlene." Marlene s'avança jusqu'au chapeau avec confiance. Lily remarqua que Sirius avait une expression étrange sur le visage, comme s'il essayait de ne pas paraître trop satisfait(2). Lily trouvait cela étrange, alros que quelques secondes auparavant il avait un visage impassible lorsque Malfoy fut réparti.

"GRYFFONDOR!" s'écria le chapeau. Marlene sourit mais avant qu'elle ne se soit levée elle devint étrange. Elle porta se mains à son visage et elle sentit un chatouillis se répandre. La Grande Salle est soudainement devenue silencieuse pendant qu'ils voyaient les cheveux de Marlène se transformer en une crinière épaisse. Ses ongles poussèrent et prirent la forme de griffes. Elle cria d'horreur alors que quelques étudiants commencèrent à rire sous leur cape, dont James et Sirius. Lily passait son regard de Marlène à Sirius et le professeur McGonagall commença soudainement à hurler.

"Au nom de Merlin, comment cela c'est-il produit? QUI est responsable de tout ça!" s'écria la directrice adjointe.

Un vieil homme assis au milieu de la table des professeur se leva. Il portait une robe bleu marin avec des étoiles, et des lunettes en demi-lune étaient perchées sur son nez. Il se tourna vers une femme quelques sièges plus loin et demanda,"Pom Pom, est-ce que tu pourrais amener cette jeune demoiselle à l'infirmerie?" La femme se leva et s'approcha rapidement de Marlène. Elles passèrent les grandes portes et le vieil homme s'adressa alors au professeur McGonagall. "Minerva, la répartition."

Le professeur McGonagall pinça les lèves en jetant un coup d'oeil l'endroit où Marlene avait disparue avant d'appeler, "Meadowes, Dorcas." Dorcas est restée complètement figée. On dû littéralement venir la chercher et l'asseoir sur la tabouret. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à Marlène. Le chapeau fut placé sur sa tête et après un moment le choixpeau s'écria, "POUFSOUFFLE!" Dorcas, soulagée, se rendit à sa table et s'assit pour recevoir des félicitations de ses camarades de maison.

"Parkinson, Liam" fut envoyé à Serpentard.

"Pettigrew, Peter" est resté un bon moment assis avec le chapeau sur la tête avant de finalement être envoyé à Gryffondor.

"Potter, James."

'Alors c'est ça son prénom,' pensa Lily.

Le chapeau effleura à peine ses cheveux désordonnés avant de s'exclamer, "GRYFFONDOR!" Il accoura presque à leur table et s'assied en face de Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Il restait encore quelques étudiants à répartir et Sirius et James ne pouvaient faire autre chose que de fixer leur assiette. "Pourquoi ça peut pas aller plus vite? Je suis affamé!" grogna Sirius.

"Rogue, Severus" se fit appelé et un garçon maigre avec de longs cheveux noirs et graisseux fut réparti à Serpentard.

"Vance, Emmeline" fut envoyée à Serdaigle. Lily et Alice étaient heureuses d'être toutes les deux à Gryffondor ensemble, cependant elles auraient souhaité que Dorcas et Emm soient aussi réparties avec elles.

"Zucker, Zinnia" fut envoyée à Poufsouffle et la Grande Salle répercuta les échos des vois qui l'acclamait.

L'homme à la robe bleu marine se leva et le silence se fit entendre (3). "Aux nouveaux élèves, bienvenue à Poudlard! Aux anciens, bon retour! Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire, mais il y quelque chose de bien plus pressant." Il frappa dans ses mains et les plats sur les tables se remplirent de nourriture. Sirius lâcha une exclamation de contentement et commença à mettre le plus de choses possible dans son assiette.

Lily eu de la difficulté à choisir quoi manger parce qu'il y avait un si vaste choix de nourriture. Elle fixa finalement son choix sur un steak et un pâté de foie. Alors qu'elle remplissait son assiette, Alice se demandait comment Marlène allait. Comme elle dit cela, James s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille. Lui et Sirius s'échangèrent un regard rapide.

Ce qui n'échappa pas à Lily. Elle se tourna vers Sirius et demanda, "Tu sais ce qui s'est passé, non? Je t'ai vu rire."

Sirius se tourna avec un regard de chien battu. "Lily, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment ça lui est arrivé. Je suis désolée si mon rire t'a offensé. J'ai juste été surpris, et ça m'a fait rire."

Il était sur le point de recommencer à manger lorsque Lily saisit son bras et le força à la regarder dans les yeux. Il ressentit une puissance qui dormait au fond ses yeux verts émeraude et sentit la nécessité de briser le contact visuel avec elle mais il ne put jamais. C'est comme si elle lisait dans ses yeux. Non, plutôt dans son esprit. Elle relâcha finalement son bras et lui dit, "Tu mens." Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation.

"Qu-, Lily comment peux-tu... hein?" bégaya Sirius.

"Tu mens. Tu es peut-être en première année mais il me semble que tu en connaît quand même un rayon sur la magie." Répondit Lily. Elle se tourna vers James. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux. "Tu étais dans le coup, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas Potter?"

Il lança un regard rapide à Sirius, qui lui fit un signe pour qu'il parle. "Je, heum, je, huh -"

Alice l'interrompit, "Je ne PEUT PAS le que vous avez fait ça! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de l'embarrasser comme _ça_ devant TOUTE l'école ENTIÈRE sans AUCUNE raison?"

Sirius retrouva finalement sa voix. "Aucune raison? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle nous a fais? Elle a lancé une rumeur dans toute l'école au sujet de moi et de James! On a juste voulu lui enseigner une petite leçon. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal? On a juste voulu lui montrer les caractéristiques des élèves de la maison de Gryffondor. Il n'y a aucun mal dans la fierté des Gryffondor.

Alice était sur le point de lui hurler sa frustration lorsque la Grande Salle devint à nouveau silencieuse. Ils virent que le directeur s'était à nouveau levé. Il dit que les cours commenceraient demain. Il averti aussi que tous les étudiants ne peuvent aller dans la forêt interdite, celle qui entoure l'école. Il présenta aussi le concierge, M. Rusard, un homme l'aspect miteux, aux longs cheveux, un chat se tenant à ses pieds. Dumbledore avertit aussi les élèves que la liste des objets interdits était affichée sur la porte du bureau de Rusard.

"il y a quelques changements cette année. Après le malheureux incident avec les veracrasses l'année dernière," ses yeux fixèrent deux garçons d'environ 16 ans à la table de Serdaigle," professeur Gobe-Planche a décidé de se retirer. Professeur Brûlopot assurera les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Quand au professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, je suis triste de vous annoncer que le professeur Hall a eu un terrible accident cet été en travaillant pour le ministère. Nous n'avons pas encore nommé de nouveau professeur mais nous en aurons un dès que le conseil d'administration aura désigné quelqu'un.

Il demanda alors aux préfets en chef d'escorter les premières années aux dortoirs.

La préfète de leur maison s'approcha et se présenta. Elle s'appelait Molly Prewett. Elle et les préfets de Gryffondor les menèrent vers les dortoirs. Les étudiants avaient été avertis de prêter l'attention aux escaliers car ils aiment bien bouger. Le dernier escalier était un bel escalier qui tournait, pour monter en haut de la tour. Soudainement Molly s'arrêta devant un immense portrait d'une grosse dame qui portait une robe rose.

"Mot de passe?" demanda le portrait, regardant le groupe des nouveaux étudiants. Lily dût cligner des yeux pour voir si c'était véritablement le portrait qui avait parlé.

"Bombabouses," répondit Molly. Elle se tourna vers les autres élèves. "Rappelez-vous du mot de passe, sinon vous ne pourrez pas accéder à la salle commune et à vos dortoirs. Et surtout ne dites à personne le mot de passe."

Le portrait bougea et laissa les élèves entrer par le trou pour se retrouver dans une salle invitante aux teintes de rouge. Elle était grande et il y avait plusieurs tables pour étudier. Il y avait un feu qui brûlait dans le foyer et plusieurs larges fauteuils près du feu.

"C'est la salle commune des Gryffondor," expliqua Molly. "Les garçons vont suivre Mark jusqu'à leur dortoir," dit-elle tout en indiquant un 6ème année qui portait lui aussi un insigne de préfet. "Les filles, suivez-moi."

Elle les mena vers le haut d'un escalier étroit et s'arrêta devant un porte qui indiquait,'Filles – Première Année.' Elle ouvrit la porte et la chambre contenait trois grand lits à baldaquins avec un literie rouge et or. Les lits semblèrent très invitants aux filles, qui étaient épuisées.

Lily vit que ses bagages étaient placé devant un lit, qui devait être le sien. Elle se tourna vers Molly. "Où est Lancelot? C'est mon hibou."

"Il est à la voilerie. Je pourrais te montrer où c'est demain si tu veux, " répondit Molly avec un sourire.

Lily lui sourit en retour et lui dit, "oui, merci." Elle voulait écrire à sa famille et tout leur raconter au sujet des choses fascinantes qu'elle avait vues jusqu'à maintenant. Molly leur souhaita une bonne nuit et regagna la salle commune pour retrouver ses amis.

"Lily?" interrogea Alice alors qu'elles mettaient leur pyjama. "Tu sais pendant le repas… Tu semblais si sûre que Sirius mentait. Comment as-tu su?"

Lily pensa un instant. "Je ne suis pas sûre, exactement. J'ai toujours été bonne pour savoir quand les gens mentent, plus particulièrement quand je peux voir leurs yeux. Ici, à Poudlard, tout a semblé beaucoup plus facile. Je n'ai même pas douté de moi."

* * *

Au dortoir des garçons, James, Sirius, et Peter se présentèrent à Frank. James regarda partout dans la chambre et demanda, "Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait 5 lits alors que nous somme seulement 4 ?"

"Peut-être il y avait 5 premières années l'année dernière," suggéra Frank, alors qu'il tirait son pyjama hors de sa valise.

"Peut-être," répondit James. Il regarda Sirius, et lui demanda se qui le tracassait depuis le dîner. "Comment penses-tu que Lily a découvert que c'était nous?"

Sirius s'étala sur son lit et regarda James. "Je sais pas, mais elle était vraiment étrange. Elle m'a juste regardé dans mes yeux et a vu la vérité. Je pense qu'elle est gentille et tout, mais il y a quelque chose de pas clair à son sujet."

* * *

Merci à mes reviewers : Ensorceleuse et caroline!

1 ; chanter, chanson… Je me répète un chtit peu je sais ( Désolée!

2 ; J'ai eu beaucoup de misère à traduire. "Smirking" peut dire deux choses : soit un sourire satisfait ou le plaisir de savoir quelque chose que personne sait, ou faire quelque chose que personne n'est au courant. Dur à traduire dans le contexte, j'ai préféré prendre la première option.

Smirking a smile that expresses satisfaction or pleasure about having done something or knowing something which is not known by someone else (Selon le dictionnaire Freesearch)

3 ; Silence, entendre... que je suis drôle…


	9. Le Nouveau Professeur de DCFM

**NdT : **Hello tout le monde! Merci pour les reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point sa me fait plaisir et me colle un sourire stupide dans la figure pour les heures qui suivent… Maintenant, la suite!

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des événements des livres Harry Potter de J.K Rowling. Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.

Le reste est sorti tout droit de l'imagination fantastique de Msnorris12000.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**: Le nouveau professeur de DCFM 

Lily se réveilla très tôt le matin, réveillée par des bruits de pas sur le plancher. Elle ouvrit les rideaux et vit Marlene qui entrait dans le dortoir sur la pointe des pieds.

"Marlene!" s'écria Lily, qui réveilla Alice qui dormait dans le lit voisin. "Est-ce que tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après que tu ais quitté hier soir?"

Marlene se tourna vers Lily pour qu'elle puisse voir que son visage était pareil comme avant.

Marlene sourit à Lily, heureuse d'être finalement dans le dortoir avec elles. Elle avait passé une très longue nuit. "Je me sens très bien. Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, m'a donné des potions et j'ai rapidement retrouvé mon ancien magnifique visage. Mrs. Pomfresh a insisté pour me garder toute la nuit en observation. J'ai essayé de la dissuader mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle est restée pratiquement toute la nuit près de moi pour s'assurer que je ne me sauverais pas. Je pus me sauver un peu plus tôt, car elle devait s'occuper d'un garçon qui semblait vraiment malade. Il était tout pâle et avait plusieurs plaies. "

"Quitter l'infirmerie n'était pas une de mes meilleures idées car quelques instants après, j'ai remarqué que je ne savais pas du tout où aller. Après avoir erré quelque temps, j'ai rencontrer Molly, la préfète. Elle faisait un tour de garde ce matin et m'avait trouvée quelque part au troisième étage. Elle se souvenait de moi, pas que l'incident d'hier soir soit dur à oublier, et m'a pris en pitié et ne m'a pas punie pour m'avoir sauvé de l'infirmerie. Elle m'accompagna jusqu'ici et j'ai essayé de revenir me coucher sans vous réveiller."

Lily pensa aux événements d'hier soir et se sentit gênée de la plaisanterie de Sirius et de Potter à sa nouvelle amie. Même si Marlene les avaient taquinés, elle ne méritait pas d'être ainsi humiliée devant toute l'école. Et ensuite Sirius avait essayé de lui mentir. Elle commença à penser qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'elle change son opinion sur son sauvetage il y a quelques jours plus tôt.

Et puis il y avait Potter, ou plutôt de James. C'était étrange de penser à lui en tant 'James', pensa Lily. Elle pensait à lui d'habitude seulement en tant que Potter. Il n'a pas encore dit une seule phrase en face d'elle, ce qui faisait qu'elle le trouvait plutôt bizarre. Elle avait pensé qu'il était presque normal lorsqu'il lui avait sourit lorsqu'elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor. Elle lui avait souri en retour. Après tout, il était assez mignon, lorsqu'il était dans un état normal. Et il a alors rejoint le plan de Sirius, ou était-il l'investigateur de cette plaisanterie?

Marlene nota que Lily était perdue dans ses pensées depuis un instant. "À quoi penses-tu?"

Lily hésita un moment avant de répondre. Elle n'était pas sûre si elle devait dénoncer à Marlene les coupables, cependant, elle jugea que Marlene devait savoir la vérité. "Je pensais à toi et à la répartition, hier. Je sais qui sont les coupables."

Les sourcils de Marlene montèrent en une interrogation silencieuse, "Qui!"

"Heum, j'étais assise à la table de Gryffondor et pendant que tu te métamorphosais j'ai vu la réaction de Sirius. Il semblait s'amuser follement, alors qu'il n'a pas été surpris du tout "dit Lily.

"Sa ne prouve pas que c'est que sa faute," répondit Marlene.

"Lily le sait," dit Alice, ce qui fit faire le saut à Lily et a Marlene. Elles pensaient qu'Alice s'était rendormie. "Tu aurais dut voir comment Lily a lu en lui. C'était très étonnant. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme ça!"

"Je suis sûre que Potter est dans le coup aussi. Sirius a dit qu'ils voulaient t'enseigner une leçon à cause de ce que tu as dit dans le train, à propos d'eux" ajouta Lily.

La mâchoire de Marlene était tellement serrée qui Lily et Alice pensèrent que si on mettait une barre d'acier dans sa bouche à cet instant, elle se serait cassée en morceaux. "Pourritures! Ils pensent qu'ils peuvent m'humilier devant l'école entière comme ça? M'enseigner à _MOI_ une leçon? Ha! Je leur enseignerai à _EUX_ une leçon! Ils seront mieux de regarder leurs arrières cette fois-ci. Ils ne sauront pas quand et ils ne sauront pas où. Je prendrai mon temps à leur sujet et ils souhaiteront n'avoir jamais eu affaire à moi!"

Alice et Lily se jetèrent un coup d'œil nerveux l'une sur l'autre. C'est sûr, les garçons devront avoir une leçon mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulait être au milieu d'une guerre pour leur premier jour d'école. Alice regarda le cadran et dit "Oh, regardez l'heure! On ferait mieux de s'habiller ou nous n'aurons pas le temps de déjeuner avant notre premier cours."

Marlene, perdue dans ses pensées, retourna sur terre et se dirigea vers sa valise alors que les deux autres filles étaient déjà habillées.

* * *

Dans le dortoir des garçons, il y en avait deux qui prenaient beaucoup de temps à sortir du lit. Frank était déjà parti dans la Grande Salle, et le petit déjeuner sera bientôt terminé. Peter se tenait nerveusement à côté du lit de James et poussa son épaule. "Heu, James, désolé de te réveiller, mais tu vois, tu traînes depuis un bon moment et on va être en retard si tu ne te lèves pas bientôt"

James se retourna et mis sa tête sous l'oreiller. Peter regarda autour de lui, nerveusement. Il ne voulait pas le mettre de mauvaise humeur, et ne voulait pas non plus que ses nouveaux amis soient en retard pour leur premier jour de classe. Après avoir essayé de réveiller James et Sirius pendant encore 5 bonnes minutes, il fit une pause pour réfléchir. Il pensa alors à ce qui c'était passé hier soir. Il réalisa alors qu'il devait, comme eux, prendre des mesures draconiennes. Il se rendit à la salle de bain pour revenir ensuite entre les lits de James et de Sirius. Il versa un seau d'eau froide sur chacun des deux dormeux, qui se levèrent brusquement en marmonnant des mots incohérents.

Sirius sorti finalement de ses marmonnements et se tourna vers la porte, où Peter se tenait. "Peter! Que penses-tu faire?" Grogna Sirius.

Peter regarda James, dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de soutient, et même de l'aide si Sirius en venait aux sortilèges. James, cependant arborait la même expression que Sirius, un regard de meurtrier sur le visage. "J'ai, heu, vu que vous étiez, huh, en retard et j'ai pensé que je vous sauverais l'ennui en, erm... versant," dit Peter d'une voix tremblotante.

Sirius et James fixèrent Peter pendant quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire. Sirius se leva et rejoignit un Peter confus. "Pas mal, Peter," dit-il. "Je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable de choses du genre." Peter lui sourit. "Mais Si," ajouta Sirius, Peter se tassant plus loin de lui, "Je dis bien - SI - je t'attrape encore à me lancer de l'eau froide, le matin de si bonne heure, je te jette dans le lac." Le sourire angélique de Sirius contrastait avec ses paroles. "J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un calmar géant qui s'amuse à manger les petits garçons." Peter fit un petit couinement pendant que les deux autres garçons s'activaient pour aller déjeuner.

En chemin vers la Grande Salle, Sirius se félicita pour la centième fois à propos de leur plaisanterie envers Marlene. James et Peter s'échangèrent en regard puis roulèrent les yeux. Alors que Sirius allait encore se féliciter, un ballon rempli d'eau explosa sur la tête de Sirius.

"Aaarrgh! Qui a fait ça!" Hurla Sirius alors qu'il essorait ses cheveux, irrité d'avoir été trempé deux fois ce matin. Il entendit alors un caquètement au-dessus de lui et leva la tête juste à temps pour voir arriver un autre ballon rempli d'eau qui lui éclata au visage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit un esprit frappeur flotter au-dessus d'eux. Il était très petit, avait des yeux noirs et une grande bouche qui formait un sourire machiavélique.

Peter se pencha vers Sirius et chuchota, "Ce doit être Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. Mark m'a averti hier soir à son sujet lorsqu'on visitait les corridors vers notre salle commune. On ferait mieux de se sauver avant qu'il ne nous lance autre chose."

Sirius, qui normalement ne quittait pas un champ de bataille avant d'avoir gagné, pensa 5 secondes en essayant de mettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses cheveux trempés. Les trois garçons firent un sprint jusqu'à la Grande Salle. James et Sirius étaient parvenus à éviter la plupart des ballons d'eau que Peeves lançait sur eux. Peter, cependant, avait glissé quelques fois sur le plancher humide, faisant de lui une cible parfaite pour Peeves. Heureusement pour Peter, Peeves fut vite à court de munitions, le forçant à aller en chercher d'autre, alors Peter profita de l'instant pour se sauver.

Les garçons s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor et commencèrent à empiler la nourriture dans leurs assiettes. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent les filles arriver en trombe dans la Grande Salle. C'était Lily, Alice, et Marlene. Elles, aussi, avaient été les victimes de Peeves. À la différence de Sirius, les filles riaient aux éclats. Elles virent les garçons et virent les rejoindre. Sirius lança à Marlene un sourire charmeur et elle lui fit à peine un petit sourire. Ce sourire n'était pas comme ceux qu'elle avait put leur donner auparavant. Ce sourire là, et ses yeux, indiquèrent à Sirius qu'il devrait surveiller ses arrières s'il ne voulait pas que quelque chose d'étrange lui arrive.

"Alors les filles ,êtes-vous prêtes pour le premier jour de classe?" Demanda Peter.

"Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Par contre, je n'avais jamais imaginé que je pourrais commencer l'année en ressemblant à un chat mouillé," rit Lily.

James pensa que Lily était aussi belle avec des cheveux mouillés. Lorsqu'elle souriait, ses yeux vert émeraude devenaient plus brillants. 'Soit charmant, comme Sirius t'a dit hier' Comme il était sur le point de dire qu'elle ressemblait à un ange, Lily le regarda et tout bascula. Son cerveau s'arrêta et son coeur fit un bond. Par conséquent, la phrase qui sortit de sa bouche ressemblait à, "T-tu ne ressemble pas à quelqu'un d… de noyé."

Lily lança à James un regard confus alors que Sirius secouait la tête. Lily se tourna vers Alice et elles engagèrent une conversation qui dura tout le reste du repas. James lui, s'imaginait en train de se mutiler. 'C'est quoi ÇA!' Pensa t-il en colère contre lui-même. 'Tu ne ressemble pas a quelqu'un de noyé? C'était le meilleur que je pouvais faire!'

Marlene continuait de lancer à Sirius un regard qui pouvait dire 'Je vais finir par t'avoir' alors que Sirius essayait de l'ignorer.

Après qu'ils aient reçu leur horaire, les gars étaient en route vers leur premier cours, Histoire de la Magie. Les filles, elles, étaient parties plus tôt et étaient devant eux. Sirius avait vu James se donner des coups de poings mentalement pendant le petit-déjeuner et Sirius décida d'aller lui donner quelques conseils. "James, tu dois te ressaisir. Tu ne vas pas attirer l'attention de Lily comme ça. Tu dois apprendre à parler aux filles. Montre tes talents et elle te remarquera ainsi. Drague d'autres filles. Alors elle verra à quel point tu es populaire et elle voudra être avec toi."

James pensait au conseil de Sirius lorsqu'il entra dans la classe. L'Histoire de la Magie était enseignée par un vieux fantôme, le professeur Binns. Il dicta tout le cours des dates et des noms qu'ils devaient inscrire sous une ligne du temps. La voix du professeur était monotone et plongea la plupart de ses élèves dans un état comateux. Sirius avait abandonné l'idée de prendre des notes et une flaque de bave s'étalait sur son parchemin alors qu'il dormait la tête couchée dessus. La seule personne qui parvint à résister aux pouvoirs soporifiques de Binns fut Lily.

Les Sortilèges étaient leur prochaine classe. Tout le monde était impatient d'essayer de faire de la magie, toutefois le professeur Flitwick décida que pour la première classe il était plus sécuritaire de faire un cours théorique. Ils avaient comme devoir à la fin du cours d'écrire un long essai sur l'effet des différents mouvements avec une baguette magique.

Le cours de Métamorphose ne fut pas bien plus excitant. Les élèves ne purent pas non plus pratiquer de magie. Par contre, ils furent extrêmement impressionnés lorsque le professeur McGonagall transforma son bureau en cochon. Ils récoltèrent un autre long devoir sur les principes de la métamorphose.

Après le déjeuner, leur horaire indiquait qu'il avait leur premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM). Les élèves se demandaient si l'école avait nommé un nouveau professeur. Sirius et James espéraient qu'il n'y en avait pas encore un. Ils voulaient avoir une période de libre pour aller dehors et explorer les alentours. Il y avait toujours un siège de libre à la table des professeurs et les garçons pensaient qu'ils allaient pouvoir avoir cette période libre et profiter de la fin de l'été.

Leurs espoirs furent réduits à néant lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours de DCFM et virent un homme entrer presque en même temps qu'eux avec une mallette et s'asseoir sur le bureau du professeur. Il devait avoir quarante ans, même s'il semblait plus jeune que son âge. Il avait les cheveux brun foncé parsemés de gris. Il avait des yeux foncés qui regardaient vivement toute la salle. Les filles imaginèrent qu'il devait être particulièrement beau dans sa jeunesse.

Une fois que la cloche sonna le professeur attendit le silence avant de parler. Il scruta alors tous ses élèves intensément et dit, "Je sais qu'on vous a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de professeur de DCFM en date d'hier. Le directeur n'a pas pu nommer un professeur, alors le conseil de l'école m'a nommé pour vous enseigner. Laissez-moi me présenter. Je suis le professeur Tom Riddle."

* * *

... Haha P 

**Prochain chapitre**: Nous en apprenons un peu plus à propos de ce fameux professeur, et le dernier maraudeur fera sont entrée.

Merci à mes reviewers ! Nibo, Mu

Dede111 : Merci de m'encourager! ) Sa m'a fait très plaisir! Et tu as raison, traduire, j'adore sa!


	10. Premier cours de DCFM et Leçon de vol

**NdT : **À chaque fois qu'une review entre dans ma boite e-mail, je saute de joie et je continue le plus possible. Malheureusement, mon ordinateur refuse de coopérer. J'ai attrapé un merveilleux virus qui ouvre 50 pop-up à l'heure… Je vous raconte pas mon état de frustration à arrêter d'écrire pour fermer un pop-up, ou encore pire, lorsque je remarque seulement après 5 minutes qu'une pub s'est ouverte et que je tape pour rien… Mais bon on est pas là pour parler de ça, alors bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des événements des livres Harry Potter de J.K Rowling. Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.

Le reste est sorti tout droit de l'imagination fantastique de Msnorris12000.

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Premier cours de DCFM et Leçon de vol**

Le professeur Riddle regarda la salle encore quelques instant après sa présentation avant de reprendre la parole. "La défense contre les Forces du Mal est, en effet, un sujet fascinant. Savoir se défendre prend de la force, et du courage. Alors que celles-ci sont importantes, l'intelligence et l'ingéniosité sont primordiales. Vous devez connaître vos forces, et vous devez être capable de reconnaître vos ennemis. "

"Avant de commencer à vous enseigner à vous défendre, il est plus important de savoir qui vous êtes, et qui sont les personnes qui vous entourent. Après tout, il y des gens, dans cette salle, sur qui vous devrez compter au péril de votre vie, et d'autres qui vont se retourner contre vous et vous poignarder dans le dos. Lorsque je dirais votre nom de famille, dites-nous votre nom complet, les noms de vos parents, d'où venez-vous et qu'espérez-vous apprendre dans cette classe. Dites aussi dans quelle maison vous êtes."

Chaque étudiant à tour de rôle dû se présenter comme le professeur le demandait, alors que ce dernier écrivait quelques fois des notes sur son parchemin. James nota que le professeur semblait écrire plus de choses lorsque c'était au tour d'un Serpentard. Lorsque Lily prit la parole, James vit le regard du professeur s'intensifier lorsque Lily dit d'où elle venait. Plusieurs étudiants après elle, James identifia la même réaction du professeur, son expression sur le visage, lorsque les étudiants lui apprenaient qu'ils étaient des enfants de moldus. James se tourna vers Sirius pour voir si lui aussi avait noté la même chose, cependant Sirius était occupé à chuchoter une blague à Peter.

Alors que le dernier élève finissait de se présenter, la cloche sonna, marquant la fin des classes. Le professeur Riddle sourit et leur dit à tous qu'il n'y aurait aucun devoir à faire. Des acclamations résonnèrent à cette annonce.

"Finalement, enfin un professeur avec du gros bon sens!" S'exclama Sirius. "Tout le monde sait qu'on ne devrait jamais avoir de devoir le premier jour de classe."

James et Peter acquiescèrent. Ils n'étaient pas très heureux à la pensée de la pile de devoirs de Sortilèges et de Métamorphose. Ils remontèrent à la tour de Gryffondor pour aller porter leurs livres dans un coin avant d'aller dîner. Lorsqu'il entrèrent dans le dortoir et aperçurent un grand garçon mince, avec des cheveux brun cendré qui déballait sa valise devant le cinquième lit.

Il se retourna pour les saluer. "Salut. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin. Je viens juste d'arriver."

"Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là hier, à la répartition?" Demanda Peter.

Remus jeta un coup d'oeil sur le plancher avant de répondre, "J'ai, uh, manqué le train. J'ai dû en prendre un autre aujourd'hui."

Sirius éclata d'un rire sonore. "T'as MANQUÉ le train? Comme c'est drôle. Et tu as manqué beaucoup de choses hier au dîner. Dont la fameuse plaisanterie qu'on a testée sur McKinnon - "

"Ah, Sirius, ne nous ennuie pas encore à propos de 'ô combien brillant es-tu'" dit ironiquement James. "Je suis affamé. Allons dîner."

Les garçons se tournèrent vers la porte alors que Remus hésitait. James se tourna de nouveau et demanda, "Est-ce que tu viens?" Remus sourit et vint les rejoindre. James vit à quel point il était pâle et avait de profonds cernes sous les yeux. "Long voyage?" Demanda t-il à Remus.

"Oui, je pourrais dire ça. Est-ce que j'ai manqué beaucoup de cours aujourd'hui?" Demanda Remus.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. "Ouais, t'as manqué beaucoup de choses. Un petit dodo en Histoire de la Magie. Écouter Flitwick et McGonagall parler de choses sans jamais rien pratiquer. On a eu chacun un devoir avec eux… Le cours de DCFM n'était pas beaucoup plus passionnant, mais au moins, on a pas eu de devoir."

Ils descendirent à la Grande Salle et virent quatre places disponibles non loin de la porte à leur table et s'y assirent. James jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et vit Lily et ses amies assissent plus loin. Son regard se déplaça vers la table des professeur et il vit Dumbledore et McGonagall discuter joyeusement. Le professeur Riddle traversa la Grande Salle et vint s'asseoir à la seule place disponible à la table des professeur. Dumbledore fit un pause un instant et regarda Riddle, les yeux légèrement obscurcis. Ce qui sembla bizarre à James car il pensait que Dumbledore était quelqu'un qui voyait du bon en chaque personne.

James se tourna vers Sirius et lui dit, "Tu as remarqué le regard que Dumbledore lance à Riddle?" Sirius secoua négativement la tête. James continua, "On dirait qu'il ne semble pas apprécier que Riddle enseigne ici."

Frank s'assied à côté de lui, alors qu'une place venait d'être libérée. "J'ai entendu dire que c'était le conseil de l'école et non Dumbledore qui l'a nommé. Car normalement, c'est Dumbledore qui s'occupe d'engager les nouveaux professeurs. Cette année il n'a pas réussi à nommer quelqu'un, alors le conseil lui a imposé Riddle. Je suppose que Dumbledore ne doit pas être très heureux que le conseil décide à sa place."

"Où as-tu entendu ça?" demanda Peter.

"J'ai surpris Alice Lyon le dire à ses amies. Son père fait partie du conseil de l'école," répondit Frank.

James regarda Sirius, qui observait les filles à l'autre bout de la table. Au lieu de son éternel sourire charmeur pour les filles, il avait froncé les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sirius?" demanda James à son ami.

"Je sais qu'elle complote quelque chose. Elle l'a laissé entendre toute la journée. Je veux juste savoir ce que c'est, " dit Sirius.

James jeta un coup d'oeil vers Marlene, qui riait de quelque chose qu'Alice lui avais dite. Elle sembla sentir le regard fixe de Sirius. Elle se retourna et le regarda pendant un moment, ensuite elle lui sourit, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher le brin de malfaisance dans ses yeux. Sirius pâlit, secoua la tête et essaya d'agir normalement. Il décida de s'attaquer à son assiette pour cacher son embarras.

"Est-ce qu'il mange toujours comme ça?" demanda Remus comme Sirius enfournait bouchée après bouchée d'immenses morceaux de viande.

"Oui, depuis que je le connais. C'est-à-dire seulement un jour alors je ne peux pas trop dire…" répondit James en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Au cours de la semaine suivante, les premières années réalisèrent qu'ils n'allaient pas pratiquer des sorts de si tôt. Les professeurs insistaient pour qu'ils connaissent la théorie avant qu'il pratique, pour limiter les dégâts.

Ils eurent leur premier cours de potion avec le professeur Polly Pilon. Lily pensa qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à la sorcière dans la Magicien d'Oz. Elle était grande et mince, avec une légère teinte verdâtre. Elle avait même une verrue sur le bout du nez. Elle avait aussi une voix aïgue, qui sonnait comme le croassement d'un corbeau. Après que le professeur ait distribué le programme de l'année, Lily aperçu avec joie qu'ils commenceraient à faire des potions dès la semaine suivante.

Lily était très excitée d'apprendre. Elle fit donc tous ses devoirs avec application. Étant née de moldus, elle se sentait comme si elle avait quelque chose à prouver. Elle passait tout son temps disponible à la bibliothèque, élaborant ses devoirs. Lorsqu'elle avait fini ses devoirs, elle lisait. Marlene et Alice n'étaient pas aussi enthousiasmes que Lily envers leurs devoirs. Elles préféraient passer leur temps consacré aux devoirs à les faire dans la salle commune, en parlant et en écrivant de temps en temps sur leur parchemins.

Lily était souvent à la bibliothèque avec Emm. Elles ont bien vite découvert des points communs. Elles étaient toutes les deux nées de moldus et aimaient toutes les deux les cours. Emm et Lily décidèrent de devenir des partenaires d'étude.

Vers la fin de la première semaine Lily entrait dans la bibliothèque pour retrouver Emm. Elle arriva à l'avance et voulu trouver une bonne place pour pouvoir poser ses livres. Pendant qu'elle cherchait une table elle vit Remus assit à une table plus loin. Il se tirait les cheveux d'une main et semblait très frustré.

"Remus, est-ce que ça va?" demanda Lily.

Il fit un saut et chercha la provenance de la voix. Il travaillait sur son devoir de Sortilèges. "Je suis un peu fâché, c'est tout. J'ai manqué juste un jour et je suis en retard sur tout le monde. Et c'est pas que j'ai pas essayé de me rattraper toute la semaine!" Il entendit un 'Shhhhhhhht' et vit Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire les regarder avec réprobation.

Lily chuchota, "Est-ce que tu voudrais que je t'aide? Je vois que tu travailles sur ton devoir de Sortilèges et j'ai déjà remis le mien hier. Je pourrais lire ce que tu as déjà écris."

Remus lui sourit, reconnaissant pour son aide. Lily s'assied en face de lui et lu ce qu'il avait déjà écrit. "C'est bon, jusqu'ici. J'élaborerais juste un peu plus au sujet de la précision du mouvement de la baguette et comment l'énonciation peut affecter les résultats du sort." Puis elle l'aida à finir son devoir. Comme il roulait son parchemin, Emm s'assied à la table, à côté de Lily. Lily regarda Remus, puis Emm. "Hé Emm, que penserais-tu d'avoir une nouvelle personne à notre groupe d'études?"

Emm regarda un instant Remus et lui demanda, "Est-ce que ça te convient? Nous sommes à la bibliothèque souvent. Nous n'aimons pas de travailler dans le bruit et nous ne finissons jamais les travaux à la dernière minute."

"En fait, je serais soulagé d'avoir d'autres personnes avec qui travailler," dit Remus. "Mes amis ont tendance à attendre un peu trop à la dernière minute, donc je suis souvent seul pour faire mes devoirs. Lily m'a beaucoup aidé. Je pensais que je n'allais jamais finir ce devoir de Sortilèges."

"Bien, maintenant que nous sommes trois dans notre groupe, que diriez-vous de faire ce travail pour le cours de DCFM? " Dit Lily alors qu'elle sortait un parchemin de ses affaires. Riddle leur avait donné un devoir à faire aujourd'hui pour le prochain cours. Ils devaient écrire 18 pouces de parchemin sur la façon d'identifier vos ennemis. Elle ouvrit son livre, _Les Forces du Mal : Un guide sur la protection de soit-même_, par Quentin Trimble et commença à lire.

* * *

Le week-end arriva et chacun pris l'occasion pour se détendre, et explorer les alentours. Beaucoup d'élèves assistèrent à la sélection des joueurs pour les équipes de Quidditch. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter observèrent alors que se fut au tour des Gryffondor. Arthur Weasley, le capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe, était en septième année. Il y avait deux postes libres. Un poursuiveur et un batteur. Jusqu'ici, aucun des Gryffondor qui s'étaient présentés n'avaient beaucoup de talents. Arthur était très nerveux. Après tout, cela faisait 5 ans que Gryffondor n'avait pas gagné la Coupe de Quidditch.

"C'est ridicule!" grogna Sirius. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi les premières années ne peuvent pas essayer. Je suis sûr que je pourrais voler beaucoup mieux que tous ceux qui sont passés jusqu'à présent."

"On ne peut pas essayer parce qu'on n'a pas encore eu notre cours de vol encore," répondit calmement Remus. "Ils ne veulent pas que quelqu'un se blesse."

"C'est ça le Quidditch!" rit James. "Il y a pleins d'accident, qu'on fasse attention ou non, avec les cognards qui se promènent… Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à l'année prochaine pour essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe."

"Quelle poste vas-tu essayer?" demanda Sirius.

"Weasley est le seul septième année dans l'équipe, donc à moins que quelqu'un quitte l'équipe, il y aura de la place seulement pour un attrapeur," dit Remus.

"C'est pas grave, c'est le poste que je voulais essayer de toute façon," répondit James.(1)

Le soir, une grande excitation s'agitait parmi les premières années lorsqu'ils virent l'annonce accrochée sur le panneau de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Leur premier cours de vol sera lundi soir après tous leurs cours.

* * *

Le lundi, tous les élèves avaient quelques difficultés à suivre en classe, pensant à leur cours de vol dans la soirée. Lorsque finalement le temps d'y aller arriva, ils se dirigèrent vers le stade de Quidditch où ils virent leur instructeur de vol, Mr Levine. Il se tenait près de deux rangées de balais de l'école qui étaient couchés au sol. Il dit aux étudiants d'aller chacun à côté d'un balai. Lily et ses amies se placèrent, regardant le balai nerveusement. Les balais de l'école semblaient plutôt de moindre qualité, comparés à ceux que Lily avait vus aux essais de Quidditch.

"Bon. Maintenant," commença Mr Levine, "Lorsque je vous le dirais, vous mettrez votre main gauche au-dessus de votre balai et direz 'debout!'. Ensuite ne faites rien et attendez que vos camardes aient tous réussi. Alors, allez-y!"

Chacun cria 'debout' et Lily vit le balai de Potter sauter direct dans sa main. Elle fit la même chose, et son balai s'éleva lentement jusqu'à sa main. Elle entendit rire et vit que le balai de Frank Londubat s'élever 10 pieds au-dessus de sa tête avant de lui tomber au visage. Alice prit pitié de lui et vint l'aider. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'il faisait moins bien et lorsqu'il ré-essaya, le balai s'éleva correctement jusqu'à sa main.

"Ok, maintenant que vous savez ceci, montez sur votre balai et saisissez fermement le manche. Quand je dirais go, levez le manche vers vous et élevez-vous quelques mètres plus haut. Ensuite, rabaissez légèrement le manche pour rester en vol stationnaire quelques secondes et abaissez encore le manche pour redescendre. Bon alors, go!" dit Mr Levine.

Lily fit comme convenu et sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Elle paniqua quelques instants lorsqu'elle redescendit, ressentit un immense soulagement lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol. 'Ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça' pensa t-elle.

Ensuite, ils devaient s'élever encore plus haut et pratiquèrent de tourner à gauche et à droite. Cette fois-ci, lorsque Lily quitta le sol, elle sentit un sentiment de liberté. Elle volait réellement! Alors qu'elle commençait vraiment à être à l'aise sur un balai, elle entendit un cri en côté d'elle. Frank perdait le contrôle de son balai. Il était à 20 pieds du sol et filait directement vers Lily.

Bien que Lily ait bien voler jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas assez d'expérience pour être capable de s'enlever du chemin du balai qui approchait trop rapidement à son goût. Elle essaya de virer vers la gauche, mais elle se sentit glisser du balai. Juste comme elle tombait à une vitesse effroyable vers le sol, elle sentit un bras la saisir à la taille, la tirer solidement et l'asseoir devant lui sur son balai. Elle se retourna et vit les yeux noisettes de Potter la regarder, effrayé, dans ses yeux verts, qui fit que son cœur, qui battait la chamade, s'arrêta de battre quelques instants.

"Je vais te ramener au sol," lui dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête fortement et ils descendirent. Ils atterrirent doucement au sol. Lily descendit et vit Alice lui crier si elle allait bien, elle commença à marcher pour aller la rejoindre, mais se retourna brusquement et courut vers Potter pour le prendre dans ses bras, "Merci beaucoup! Sans toi, je me serais écrasée au sol, merci!"

Il resta sur le choc pendant quelques instant. Alors qu'il l'étreignait aussi en retour, Lily fut arrachée à lui par Alice et Marlene qui la prirent dans leurs bras. Mr Lévine vint les rejoindre à ce moment. Il avait aidé Frank à descendre de son balai.

"Mlle McKinnon, Mlle Lyon, amenez Mlle Evans à l'infirmerie. Je crois que Madame Pince pourrais lui donner une potion calmante, " dit-il.

Les filles marchèrent vers l'infirmerie en parlant, très excitée, de ce qui venait de se produire.

"Tu aurais dû le voir Lily!" s'exclama Alice. "Il était au moins à 30 pieds plus loin lorsque qu'il a vu que tu avais des ennuis. Il fit un 180 degré à une vitesse impressionnante et fila directement pour t'attraper. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un voler comme ça!"

Elles arrivèrent à l'infirmerie et Madame Pince lui donna la potion. Un nuage de chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps et elle avait l'impression que sa tête flottait. Soudainement, une pensée vint la frapper de plein fouet – Potter lui avait parler sans ressembler à un idiot.

* * *

1 : Heum, c'est vrai, dans le livre anglais, James va devenir un poursuiveur. Mais bon, on va dire que vous avec lu le livre en français, et que vous ne saviez pas !

Merci à mes reviewers :

Ensorceleuse : Tordu? Ahaha tu n'as rien vu encore!

Dede111 : Ahhh.. Merci de me reviewer! Est-ce que c'était assez vite aussi cette fois-ci?

Antadelie : Merci de m'encourager! Sa me fait plaisir! Pour ton p.s, regarde un peu plus bas!

Lilyna Black : Merci! Voldemort prof de DCFM… On aura tout vu hein? lolll

**Prochain chapitre**: James devient plus cofiance envers Lily. Lily reçoit une offre intéressante du professeur Riddle.

**NdT importante**: En effet _A Magical Journey _veut dire _Un Voyage Magique_. Mais au tout début, je trouvais que le mot 'voyage' pouvais porter à confusion. Car ce n'est pas le même sens que 'travel' disons. Donc j'ai laissé Un journey Magique, pour attendre, et lorsque j'ai corrigé, j'ai pensé automatiquement à journée… Mais bon, disons que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire alors je demande votre avis, le titre devrait être :

_Un Voyage Magique_

Ou

_Une Journée Magique_

Personnellement, je préfère Voyage, mais est-ce que ça porte à confusion? Merci de me répondre )


	11. L'offre de Riddle Vs l’offre de James

**NdT : **Et oui! Long time no see. Mon ordi était totalement "kaput". J'espère que vous allez apprécier le chapitre! J'ai gardé le nom de Ms Norris en l'honneur de l'auteur de l'histoire.

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des événements des livres Harry Potter de J.K Rowling. Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.

Le reste est sorti tout droit de l'imagination fantastique de Msnorris12000.

* * *

**Chapitre 10:** Offre de Riddle Vs l'offre de James

James était euphorique. Lily l'avait pris dans ses bras - volontairement! Alors qu'il observait Lily s'en aller à l'infirmerie avec ses copines, Sirius lui tapa fortement l'épaule, en signe d'approbation. Après tout, il n'avait pas bégayé cette fois-ci! James essaya de faire comme si ce n'était pas très important, mais il faillit affreusement à la tâche, son sourire et ses yeux qui parlèrent pour lui.

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent, James et Lily devinrent lentement des amis. Il était plus facile pour lui maintenant de parler avec elle depuis l'incident au cours de vol. Cela avait semblé lui donner la confiance en lui nécessaire pour lui parler. De plus, elle l'avait vu dans son élément – le vol. À chaque fois qu'elle parlait avec lui, il sentait son estomac faire un bond, mais il pensait alors au vol, et il était finalement capable de faire une phrase complète. Elle l'appelait toujours 'Potter' parce que c'était ce à quoi elle était habituée. Pour plaisanter, il commença à l'appeler 'Evans'. Aussi, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle en tant que 'Lily' sa langue se liait.

Ils avaient des leçons de vol par semaine, et il en prit beaucoup pour convaincre Lily de remonter sur un balai. Mr Levine eu la promesse de Frank de rester au sol lorsque les autres pratiquaient. Dès la minute où Lily fut dans les airs, elle retrouva la sensation de liberté du premier cours de vol. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les genoux de Lily de s'entrechoquer lorsqu'elle prenait un virage. Sirius poussait James à aller donner des conseils à Lily, car il était très bon sur un balai. Il avait eu la chance d'avoir un terrain de Quidditch à son domaine.

À la consternation de Marlene, les filles commencèrent à traîner plus avec les garçons – ils s'assoyaient toujours ensemble aux repas et durant les cours. Elle n'aimait toujours pas Sirius. Elle pensait qu'il était trop arrogant. Après une autre semaine, elle pensa qu'il serait bientôt le temps de mettre son plan à exécution. Pendant ce temps, Sirius était toujours sur ses gardes, attendant ce mauvais coup, il s'assoyait toujours plus loin et la fixait dès qu'il pouvait.

Lily excellait dans toutes ses classes, cependant elle avait une certaine difficulté dans le cours de DCFM. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi. Elle pouvait se concentrer du mieux qu'elle pouvait durant tout les cours et obtenir des notes exceptionnelles mais en DCFM elle n'était pas capable de focaliser autant que dans les autres cours. Remus et Emm faisaient de leur mieux pour aider Lily. Mais il arriva un autre jour ou Remus du manquer un jour de cours encore. Apparemment, sa mère était malade et il allait lui rendre visite. Lily espérait que la maladie de sa mère ne soit pas trop grave. Elle s'inquiéta lorsqu'il arriva un jour après. Il semblait terriblement pâle et exténué, mais cependant il insistait pour dire que sa mère allait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Un jour, alors que la cloche marquait la fin du cours de DFCM et que les élèves quittaient la classe rapidement, le professeur Riddle demanda à Lily de rester quelques minutes. Lily fit signe à ses amies qu'elle irait les rejoindre après, à la Grande Salle. Elle s'approcha du bureau du professeur, et vit la pile de devoirs qu'il devait être en train de corriger. Il y avait beaucoup d'étudiants qui ne lui avaient jamais parlé. Il était vraiment charmant mais très professionnel et il était rarement vu à l'extérieur de sa classe, excepté pour quelques repas qu'il prenait à la Grande Salle. Mais des fois il ne mangeait pas à la Grande Salle. Comme il avait la 'cote' certaines jeunes filles prétendaient qu'il avait une petite amie et qu'il l'a voyait souvent à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

"Lily," commença le professeur Riddle, "Je suis heureux de t'avoir attrapée avant le dîner." Sa voix était très douce comme il disait cela, comme le beurre le plus crémeux.

"Et pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir avant le dîner, professeur?" Demanda Lily, hésitante.

Le professeur Riddle, ayant fini de faire sa mallette, regarda Lily dans les yeux. Lily ressentit une étrange sensation. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux.. D'habitude, lorsque Lily regardait quelqu'un dans les yeux, elle voyait toujours quelque chose de bon. Riddle était un nom qui lui allait à la perfection – une énigme. Ses yeux étaient comme si Lily regardait un livre fermé. Cependant, ses yeux semblaient sonder les siens, comme si elle était un livre ouvert.

"Lily, j'ai parlé avec quelques-uns de tes professeurs, et ils m'ont tous vanté tes exploits de tes excellentes notes dans leur classe," dit-il. "Tu as bien travaillé dans mon cours, mais en obtenant seulement des notes acceptables."

Lily sentit son estomac se serrer. Elle voulait tellement montrer qu'elle avait mérité sa place à Poudlard. "Je suis tellement désolée, professeur. Je sais que mes notes sont en baisse. Je vais travailler dur, et je vous promets que je m'améliorerais si vous me donnez juste une chance - " dit-elle avec une toute petite voix.

"Lily, d'accord," commença t-il avec un sourire, "Je ne suis pas dérangé au sujet de tes notes. Elles sont acceptables et tu pourras toujours t'améliorer. J'ai été concerné parce que tu es clairement une jeune sorcière intelligente et que tes notes en DCFM ne vont pas avec tes autres cours."

"Monsieur, je prendrai toutes les suggestions que vous me direz pour améliorer mes notes," implora Lily.

Le professeur Riddle étudia encore les yeux de Lily, cherchant quelque chose. Après quelques instants, il hocha la tête, comme pour confirmer quelque chose et dit, "Je te dirais ceci. Tu es une sorcière intelligente, et je peux voir à quel point cela est important pour toi. Alors je t'offre des cours particuliers avec moi pour t'aider à augmenter tes notes. Cependant, il y a des élèves que leurs notes ne sont pas aussi fortes que les tiennes. Je ne peux pas être le tuteur de toutes ses personnes. Alors il certain mieux de garder cela entre nous."

"Je suis reconnaissante pour votre aide. C'est une offre si généreuse!" S'exclama Lily. Elle ne pouvait pas croire sa chance, elle obtenait un tutorat par le professeur lui-même! Son offre lui donna une poussée supplémentaire de confiance en elle, car il a crut en ses capacités et voulait l'aider. "Quand commencerons-nous?"

Il lui donna un sourire charmant. Elle essaya d'étudier ses yeux encore cependant ils semblèrent avoir encore un voile qui les cachait et elle ne pouvait pas voir. "Il y a des choses qu'il faut que je m'occupe cette semaine. Que dirais-tu de lundi prochain à 20 heures?"

"Sa marche pour moi. Merci encore, professeur!" Dit Lily comme elle prenait ses livres et sortit de la salle de classe pour aller rejoindre ses amies pour le dîner.

Comme on entendait les bruits de pas s'atténuer, le professeur dit doucement, avec satisfaction, "Elle conviendra à mon projet."

* * *

James, Sirius, Remus, et Peter trouvèrent une place à la table des Gryffondors. Alice et Marlène avaient décidées d'aller porter leurs affaires à la tour avant d'aller manger. Les garçons eux, avaient trop faim pour faire un détour jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors.

Tous les quatre avaient excellés dans tous leurs cours, excepté Peter en Métamorphose où il était plutôt médiocre. Remus était un peu gêné que Sirius et James pouvaient avait des notes aussi bonnes alors qu'ils ne travaillaient pas exceptionnellement fort. Souvent, ils n'écoutaient même pas en classe, gênant les professeurs et gagnant plusieurs retenues. Ils perdaient beaucoup de points pour Gryffondors, mais en regagnaient d'avantage à cause de leurs notes.

Les garçons voulurent partir une nuit pour aller capturer Ms Norris et l'enfermer dans un des nombreuses armures du château. Il s'est avéré que cette nuit là Remus devait aller rendre visite à sa mère malade à sa maison de sorte que James, Sirius et Peter ne purent sortir. James retira sa cape d'invisibilité de sa valise, désireux de l'examiner. Il se rappela l'avertissement de son père de ne pas le montrer aux autres. Cependant, James sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ses nouveaux amis. Sirius lança un cri de joie lorsqu'il découvrit ce que c'était et Peter hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Leur mission était presque réussie. Ils sortirent dehors, cachés par le manteau, vers minuit. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de leur baguette, la lumière de la pleine lune éclairait les couloirs. Cela leur pris une demi-heure pour trouver de chat de Rusard. Comme ils l'attrapèrent, elle siffla et miaula à cause du choc. Après tous, elle se faisait soulever de terre par une force invisible. Ses cris alertèrent Rusard qui approchait en soufflant. Les garçons se dépêchèrent et la mirent dans une marche d'escalier pigée et s'enfuirent. Rusard passa les heures suivantes à essayer de sortir Ms Norris du trou en obtenant seulement plus de morsures et d'éraflures que nécessaire.

Les trois garçons n'avaient pas perdu une minute et racontèrent tout à Remus dès son arrivée. Remus ne put que rire en voyant Rusard essayer de manger avec les bandages recouvrant ses doigts. Son rire lui rappela que tous ses os lui faisaient mal et il grimaça. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu par Peter qui demanda, "Tout va bien, Remus? Tu n'as pas l'air en pleine forme."

Remus réprima sa panique et essaya de faire du sarcasme, "Heu, merci Peter. Tu es adorable. Et je vais très bien, merci de me le demander."

Sirius causait avec James, "Alors les choses semblent positives avec Evans, hein?" Il avait décidé de l'appeler 'Evans' comme James faisait. "Je veux dire, tu n'as pas eu l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau depuis un bon moment."

James lui lança un sourire en coin. "Ouais, les choses vont plutôt bien jusqu'à date."

"Bien, tout va mieux depuis que tu lui as prouvé tes dons au vol. Peut-être tu pourrais lui donner des leçons privées? " Ajouta Sirius avec un clin d'oeil.

"Peut-être," répondit James. Ça ne semblait pas une si mauvaise idée. Peut-être après leur prochain cours de vol…

"Bonjour, Potter!"

James leva les yeux et rougit en a recherché et a presque rougi pendant qu'il voyait Evans prendre place à côté de lui. Il essaya de se ressaisir et sourit largement. "Hey, Evans! Ça fait longtemps que t'était partie."

Alice et Marlene les avaient aussi rejoints, Marlene donnant à Sirius un de ses regards fixes illisibles. Sirius l'a regarda en retour, essayant de déchiffrer ses pensées.

"Désolée je suis en retard. J'ai été retenue après la classe, " répondit Lily alors qu'elle remplissait son verre de jus de citrouille.

"Qu'est-ce que Riddle te voulait?" Demanda Sirius.

Lily prit un moment pour répondre alors qu'elle choisissait son repas. Alors qu'elle commença à se servir de la purée de pommes de terre elle répondit, "Oh, heum il a voulu s'assurer que j'avais entendu le travail correctement. Il avait vu Alice me parler lorsqu'il l'expliquait. Pas à s'inquiéter cependant. Pas d'ennuis."

"Il n'est pas si mauvais, Riddle. Il n'empile pas devoir après devoirs comme les autres professeurs, ne se fâche pas après ceux qui chuchotent et s'éloigne du sujet quelques fois," dit Sirius.

Le dîner continua pour ce qui sembla comme une éternité alors que James essayait de trouver la bonne façon de demander à Evans de voler avec lui. Cette éternité sembla prendre fin rapidement car elles et ses amies étaient sur le point de se lever et retourner à la salle commune. James attrapa le bras à Lily. Il sentit un frisson traverser son bras et enleva sa main de son bras. Elle se retourna, lui souri et haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

"Oui, Potter?"

James retint son souffle et essaya de dissimuler ses jambes qui tremblaient sous la table. "Bien, Evans, tu vois, j'ai vu que tu deviens meilleure en vol. Je vois aussi que tu es toujours nerveuse, cependant. J'ai pensé puisque je suis assez bon en vol, que peut-être après le cours de vol nous pourrions traîner et voler un peu plus longtemps."

Elle commença à sourire mais s'arrêta soudainement alors qu'elle réalisa quelque chose. "Oh, je suis désolée Potter. Je ne peux pas."

Le coeur de James arrêta de battre quelques secondes. "Pour-Pourquoi pas?"

"J'ai déjà des plans. Je suis désolée," répondit-elle.

"Quels plans?" Demanda James.

Elle regarda ses pieds avant de répondre, "Juste d'autres plans. C'est tout." Elle se retourna et le coeur de James se brisa.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre**: Lily a des problèmes - qui viendra la sauver?

RaR:

Lilyna Black : J'ai fait un peu moins vite cette fois-ci! Mais le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans 2 deux jours, histoire de me rattraper quelque peu... Merci de ta review!


	12. Un Prince à la Rescousse!

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des événements des livres Harry Potter de J.K Rowling. Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.

Le reste est sorti tout droit de l'imagination fantastique de Msnorris12000.

* * *

Chapitre 12: **Un Prince à la Rescousse!**

En cette première semaine d'octobre, les professeurs avaient donné une énorme quantité de devoirs aux premières années. Le professeurs Flitwick et le professeur McGonagall avaient enseigné la théorie le mois passé et la semaine prochaine serait la première que les élèves pourraient utiliser leur baguette. Lily, Remus et Emm passaient la majeure partie de leur temps à la bibliothèque pour finir leurs devoirs. Un soir, après le dîner, Lily déambulait dans les couloirs pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Elle avait beaucoup discuté avec Dorcas après dîner et était en retard pour rejoindre Remus et Emm. Alors qu'elle tournait rapidement un angle de corridor qui menait à la bibliothèque elle heurta quelqu'un et s'écroula durement au sol.

Après avoir retrouvé son souffle, elle leva les yeux et aperçu le grand garçon maigrichon qu'elle avait vu dans sa classe de potion. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs graisseux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et ses yeux étaient bruns ou noirs, Lily ne put savoir car il ne regardait pas dans ses yeux. Il regardait par terre, à ses pieds, et Lily était un peu plus loin, toujours assise par terre.

"Severus," commença t-elle, "J-Je suis désolée, je suis en retard. Et je ne regardais pas où j'allais."

Severus Snape jeta un coup d'œil bref à Lily avant de regarder à nouveau le plancher plus loin. "Tu devrais regarder lorsque tu marches. Tu ne voudrais pas te cogner dans la _mauvaise _personne," répondit-il avec un ton froid.

"Hey Snape," appela une voix ricaneuse que Lily avait déjà entendue à l'Allée des Embrumes. "Est-ce que cette sang-de-boube t'a touché?" Lily se retourna lentement pour voir Lucius Malfoy s'approcher derrière elle. Il avait sorti sa baguette. Il l'a fixait de ses yeux bleus et froids, elle senti des frissons de haine la traverser.

"Alors, Evans," cracha t-il, "J'avais pensé que je t'avais bien avertie dans l'Allée des Embrumes que tu devrais éviter de souiller certaines personnes avec ta présence de sang-de-bourbe." Il commença à lever sa baguette magique et Severus fixait toujours le plancher.

Lily ferma les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir un sort à tout moment. Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière Lucius puis le bruit s'arrêta.

"Ah, je vois une damoiselle en danger qui a besoin de mon aide," dit une voix dramatique derrière Lucius. Lily ne put voir qui parlait car il était caché par Malfoy. "Prend garde, ou je te maudirais comme je maudissais le zombi qui a attaqué le village de mon cousin en Allemagne!"

Malfoy ricana – on dirait qu'il voulait cacher son rire cependant Lily ne pouvait pas l'imaginer en train de rire. Alors que l'attention de Malfoy était attiré sur le nouveau venu, Lily sorti sa baguette. Elle ne connaissait aucun sort, mais espérait que Malfoy ne le saurait pas. Lorsque Malfoy réalisa qu'il avait deux baguettes pointées sur lui et que Severus n'avait toujours pas dégainé la sienne, il fit signe pour que Snape le suive et s'éloignèrent.

Lily était toujours à genoux sur le plancher, tremblante, alors qu'elle se rappelait du sentiment qui l'avait traversée lorsque Lucius avait regardé dans ses yeux. Elle remarque un mouvement devant elle et se rappelle de son sauveur qui s'accroupit en face d'elle. Tout de lui était si dramatique, comme s'il faisait un spectacle. Il lui fit un sourire étincelant.

"Ah, ma jolie demoiselle, maintenant que je vous ai sauvé de ces démons fétides comment pourrez-vous jamais me remercier?" Dit-il. Lily le regarda. Il avait toujours un grand sourire et des cheveux blond et ondulés. Lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux bleus brillants de bébé elle sentit un éclat de rire monter mais le réprima immédiatement et lui fit un sourire.

"Je dois te remercier. Tu es arrivé juste à temps. Je m'appelle Lily Evans," répondit-elle.

"Lily Evans. Laisse moi me présenter humblement. Je suis Gilderoy Lockhart, 2ième année à Serdaigle, bien que tu devrais avoir déjà entendu parler de moi, avec ma bonne réputation."

"J-Je, suis désolée. Je suis une première année de Gryffondor. Je n'ai pas eu, hem, l'occasion d'entendre parler de toi à date, uh, mais je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance aujourd'hui, " ajouta t-elle rapidement.

"Enchanté, ma damoiselle," dit-il théâtralement alors qu'il saisissait sa main et qu'il embrassait ses jointures.

Le sourire de Lily s'élargit. 'Qui était ce type?' se demanda t-elle.

"Ahem," une voix de l'entrée de la bibliothèque les dérangea. Ils levèrent les yeux et virent Remus. Il avait l'air surpris. "Désolé de t'interrompre, Lily. Je suis juste venu pour te rechercher. Quand on a remarqué que tu étais beaucoup en retard, on s'est inquiété. Moi et Emm pensions qu'il pouvait t'être arrivé quelque chose de grave, mais je vois que tout est, heum, bien…" Dit-il alors que son regard passait de Lily à Gilderoy.

Gilderoy se leva, tenant toujours la main de Lily pour l'aider à se relever. "Je te dis au revoir, belle Lily. Peut-être qu'une autre fois je pourrais te parler d'avantage de mes aventures à la maison de mon cousin en Allemagne."

"Je, heu, vais voir ça. Bye Gilderoy, " dit Lily comme elle s'en allait. Elle se tourna vers Remus avec un sourire amusé. "Désolée je suis en retard. J'ai été demandée après le dîner et je n'ai pus m'en échapper."

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où ils avaient quitté Gilderoy. "Demandée, heu, ok. Heureux pour toi que tu ailles bien. Pourquoi nous ne retournons pas voir Emm. Nous commencions l'essai de Métamorphose."

Lily le suivit dans la bibliothèque et il commencèrent à chercher comment métamorphoser une allumette en aiguille.

* * *

James, Sirius, et Peter prirent la majeure partie de leur soirée à essayer de trouver des façons de tourmenter Rusard. Plus tard, Peter vit la pile de devoirs à côté de lui et soupira. Ses notes n'étaient pas aussi bonnes que celles de James et Sirius alors il fut le premier à décréter qu'il fallait se mettre au travail. James et Sirius se mirent à travailler après quelques gémissements pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'ils allaient prendre du retard. 

Comme ils finissaient leur devoir de Sortilèges et ouvraient leurs bouquins de Botanique le trou de la salle commune s'ouvrit sur Lily et Remus qui entraient. Lily salua les garçons avant d'aller rejoindre Marlène et Alice dans son dortoir.

Remus s'affala sur le sofa, faisait une grimace à ses amis. "Je vois que vous trois faites toujours votre travail à la dernière minute."

"Aucun problème, Lupin," répondit James avec un sourire, détournant son regard qui fixait les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles. "Nous n'avons pas tous besoin de passer des heures à la bibliothèque."

"Bien qu'avec Ms Evans et Ms Vance, je peux voir pourquoi tu t'acharnes tant au travail," ajouta Sirius avec un petit rire. Il se tourna et adressa un clin d'oeil à James, "Remus a peut-être une bonne idée, hein?"

Remus sourit. Il avait remarqué que James craquait sur Lily. Ce n'était pas dur, avec Sirius qui le taquinait toujours à ce sujet. Aussi, il était facile de voir que l'attention de James était rapidement détournée par quelque chose lorsque Lily entrait dans une salle où il était présent.

James vit que Remus semblait plus silencieux que d'habitude. Il participait habituellement aux plaisanteries de Sirius à propos de Lily. Il fronça les sourcils. "Tout va bien Remus? Ne me dit pas que tu as quitté la bibliothèque son finir TOUS tes travaux?"

Remus voulu lever son regard vers James, mais il arrêta avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux de James. "Non, j'ai tout fini."

Sirius remarqua la courte réponse et la manière que Remus n'avait pas regardé James dans les yeux. "Quoi, quelque chose s'est produit dans la bibliothèque? Madame Pince s'est mise à danser nue dans la section interdite?"

"Non, elle n'a pas fait ça" dit Remus avec un sourire. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher ce qui venait de se produire à James et Sirius. "Mais maintenant que tu le dis, il y avait quelque chose de pas très normal qui s'est produit. Emm et moi étions dans la bibliothèque, prêts à commencer notre devoir de Métamorphose, et Lily n'était toujours pas arrivée." Alors qu'il parlait les oreilles de James s'étaient redressées. "Comme elle n'est pas du genre à arriver en retard pour rien, je me suis inquiété et j'ai voulu aller la retrouver. Comme je sortais de la bibliothèque, je l'ai vue assise sur le plancher - "

"Quoi? Est-ce qu'elle allait bien?" Coupa James. Il oublia vite que Lily avait refusé son offre quelques heures plus tôt.

Remus regarda James et lui expliqua, "Oui, elle semblait aller très bien. Il y avait un autre garçon, se mettant à genoux devant elle." Remus fit une pause, incertain de la façon d'expliquer la prochaine partie. "Il était, hem, en train d'embrasser sa main."

Tous leurs yeux se braquèrent sur James, qui regarda Remus et lui demanda. "C-c'était qui?"

"Je l'ai entendu s'appeler Gilderoy. Je n'ai pas bien vu mais je ne pense pas que se soit un Gryffondor. Même s'il pouvait avoir quelques années de plus que nous, " répondit Remus.

"De quoi parlaient-ils?" Dit James. Son visage semblait figé dans du marbre.

"Je ne suis pas sûr. Il est partit tout de suite après que je l'ai trouvée. Elle n'a rien dit à propos de lui. Nous sommes juste retournés à la bibliothèque, " répondit Remus.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas James," commença Sirius, "Tu la gagnera avec ton charme de Potter."

"Sûr..." murmura James alors qu'il sentit la nécessité de s'immerger dans son travail de Botanique.

* * *

Cette fin de semaine, les premières années eurent l'autorisation d'emprunter les balais de l'école pour pratiquer leur vol un matin. Ils avaient le droit seulement s'ils avaient obtenu une note 'Acceptable' ou plus. Frank Londubat l'obtenu sur la peau des fesses, plusieurs Gryffondors l'avaient prit en pitié et l'avaient aidé. Après plusieurs cours ils savaient maintenant comment bien manier leur balai. Le professeur de vol surveillait assidûment ses élèves pour éviter qu'un autre accident se produise comme pendant la première classe. 

La confiance de Lily en vol s'améliora considérablement, même si elle n'était pas aussi aisée qu'Alice, Sirius et James. Le samedi matin elle et Marlene étaient restées au centre du terrain de quidditch alors que les élèves les plus audacieux faisaient une course autour du terrain. James, Sirius, et Alice jouaient au Quidditch avec quelques étudiants de d'autres maisons. Certains étudiants plus âgés qui attendaient pour pouvoir pratiquer avaient décidé de se joindre à eux et surveiller les premières années qui pourraient entrer dans l'équipe l'année suivante. James saisit l'occasion de montrer ses talents et ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus.

Le dimanche fut une journée de rattrapage de devoirs pour James, Sirius et Peter. Ils avaient accumulé les devoirs non-faits toute la semaine. De temps en temps, ils jetaient des coups d'oeils à Remus et Lily qui faisaient la lecture d'un livre auprès du feu.

"Je ne peux pas le croire!" S'exclama Sirius. " Ils ont fini tous leurs devoirs et passant le reste de la fin de semaine à l'intérieur pour lire un stupide livre!"

"Mais, Sirius," répliqua Lily, "Au moins nous, nous avons tout terminé et pouvons choisir ce que nous voulons faire et où nous voulons le faire. Aussi, je voulais m'asseoir dans ce fauteuil et j'aime lire. Je trouve ce livre particulièrement intéressant."

Sirius roula les yeux et retourna à ses devoirs.

* * *

Lundi matin arriva, et le petit déjeuner se passa silencieusement et en vitesse. Tout le monde était pressé d'utiliser leur baguette magique lors des cours de Sortilèges et de Métamorphose. Lily repensait à ses mouvements de baguette lorsqu'elle vit le plafond bouger. Les hiboux apportaient le courrier. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit Lancelot faire un looping et atterrir avec grâce devant elle. Il lui tendit un morceau de parchemin. Elle saisit la lettre et remarqua qu'elle était de ses parents. 

Il y avait à l'intérieur une lettre de Pétunia. Lily sourit. Elle se rappela que Pétunia détestait tout particulièrement les hiboux. Ses parents devaient sûrement mettre toujours la lettre de Pétunia à sa place. Tout de suite après sa première journée elle avait commencé à recevoir des lettres journalières de Pétunia. Mais depuis quelques temps, il y en avait de moins en moins. Lily supposa que c'était dû à ses études.

Comme Lily finissait de lire sa lettre, elle entendit un petit cri de surprise venant d'Alice. Elle se tourna vers elle pour lui demander ce qu'il arrivait. Elle lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, qui était un des journaux des sorciers. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Alice?" Demanda Lily.

"Il y a eu plusieurs attaques au cours du week-end. Un auror du ministère était visé. Et aussi plusieurs autres visant des familles de sorciers connus pour avoir d'étroits liens avec les moldus." Lily pâlissait comme Alice faisait la lecture.

"Qui a fait ces attaques?" Demanda Lily.

"Personne ne sait encore. Il y a quelques rumeurs qui se promènent sur un groupe de mauvais sorciers qui essayent de recueillir des membres et que c'était leur manière de montrer leur puissance. Il s'appelle lui-même le Mage Noir, mais personne ne sait qui il est, " répondit Alice.

Lily frissonna et Marlene le remarqua. "Bah, on n'a pas encore à s'inquiéter. Le ministère a un bon nombre d'auror qui le recherche et dès qu'il sera trouvé ils l'enverront à Azkaban." Au regard confus de Lily elle ajouta, "C'est la prison des sorciers."

"Nous devrions aller en cours maintenant," rappela Alice.

L'histoire de la magie fut aussi inintéressant que d'habitude. Mais le cours de Sortilèges fut par contre beaucoup plus intéressant. Ils commencèrent à pratiquer le sort de lévitation, le Wingardium Leviosa. Lily fut grandement étonnée qu'elle fut la première à réussir à faire flotter sa plume. Non seulement elle pouvait maintenant aller chatouiller le nez à Sirius, mais elle gagna aussi 10 points pour sa maison et une grimace de Marlene.

La Métamorphose était beaucoup plus difficile pour Lily. Elle devait transformer une allumette en aiguille. Elle avait de la difficulté et remarqua que Potter avait déjà réussi. Il la retransformait encore et encore avec un air ennuyé. Lily l'observa quelques instants ses mouvements, les copia quelque peu et réussi peu après, réussissant à transformer son allumette en aiguille. Même si son aiguille n'était pas aussi pointue et argentée que celle de Potter.

Après le déjeuner, ce fut la classe de DCFM. Lily se rappela que ce soir, elle aurait sa première leçon privée avec le professeur Riddle. Elle avait passé beaucoup d'heures à se préparer à ce cours. Elle finissait toujours ses travaux avec l'impression qu'elle comprenait, mais dès qu'elle entrait dans la classe de DCFM elle se sentait confuse, comme si son esprit nageait dans la brume. 'Bien,' pensa t-elle, 'C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin d'aide. Peut-être que le professeur Riddle pourra m'aider à trouver une manière d'étudier pour bien me rappeler de toutes mes leçons.'

* * *

James avait eu une bonne journée jusqu'à date. Il avait piqué un petit somme en histoire. Il avait rit de Sirius en cours de Sortilèges alors qu'Evans chatouillait Sirius avec une plume volante. Il avait gagné des points en Métamorphose pour avoir été le premier à transformer son allumette en aiguille, et il avait vu Evans le regarder pendant la classe. Il se rappela avec douleur que si tout aurait bien marché, aurait pu voler avec Lily après leur cours de vol. Mais elle avait refusé. Prétextant avec d'autres plans. 

Comme d'habitude, James et Sirius étaient les derniers à serrer leur balai dans le hangar. Ils se dirigeaient vers le château alors qu'ils entendirent des voix tout près. James regarda vers la provenance de la voix et vit Lily sourire, parlant avec un garçon aux cheveux blonds avec les dents trop-blanches-et-trop-parfaites. À la description de Remus c'était le même garçon avec Lily que la semaine passée devant la bibliothèque, Gilderoy ou Queq'-chose-d'autre. Ni James ni Sirius ne pouvaient entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais ils entendirent Lily éclater de rire à quelque chose qu'il lui avait dit. Puis Gilderoy tendit son bras, que Lily prit et descendirent les escaliers du hall ensemble.

"Pas de chance, Jamesie" dit Sirius, comme il vit que le teint de James virait en la même couleur que les yeux émeraudes de Lily.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre**: Première session des cours particuliers de Lily avec le professeur Riddle. 

_NdT : Ahaha ! Vous pensiez tous que le super Jamesie allait venir à la rescousse de la belle princesse rousse! Mais non…_


	13. Le Premier Cours

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des événements des livres Harry Potter de J.K Rowling. Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.

Le reste est sorti tout droit de l'imagination fantastique de Msnorris12000.

Chapitre 13 : **Le premier cours**

Après son cours de vol, Lily s'en allait vers sa première session de Tutorat avec le professeur Riddle lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se retourna et vit Gilderoy avec un de ces sourires de publicité de dentifrice. Elle ne pouvait faire autre chose que de lui sourire lorsqu'il la saluait. Il commença à lui parler de la façon donc il l'avait secourue la semaine dernière et comment cela lui rappelait comment il avait vaincu brillamment un vampire à l'âge de sept ans. Alors qu'il continuait à parler de ces histoires, Lily vit qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas de sitôt, Gilderoy pensant qu'il avait trouvé auprès de Lily une bonne oreille car elle riait. Rire lui donna une crampe, qu'il l'obligea à se pencher légèrement. Lily se penchait alors vers Gilderoy, qui comprit alors qu'elle était enchantée par son histoire et continua avec enthousiasme son histoire.

" Gilderoy" dit Lily entre deux rires. " Je dois vraiment y aller. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque pour rejoindre mon, uh, groupe d'études. "

" Ah, bon, ma salle commune n'est pas loin de la bibliothèque. Je vais t'accompagner, je pourrais finir mon histoire. " Il lui proposa alors son bras. Ne trouvant aucune excuse pour refuser de le prendre, Lily prit son bras et l'autorisa à l'accompagner alors qu'il finissait son histoire avec le vampire. A moitié chemin de la bibliothèque, Gilderoy prit la main à Lily et lui donna un autre (un peu mouillé) baiser avant de tourner vers le couloir qu'il l'amènerait vers les quartiers des Serdaigles.

Lily secouait sa tête en continuant de sourire, et tourna en direction du bureau du Professeur Riddle, essuyant le dos de sa main sur sa robe. Heureusement, le bureau du Professeur Riddle était non loin de la bibliothèque. Ce avait donné une excuse facile à Gilderoy. Elle s'était rappelée l'avertissement du Professeur Riddle, qui était de ne pas en parler aux autres élèves. Il était heureux d'aider une étudiante, mais il ne pourrait pas aider plusieurs étudiants individuellement.

Elle frappa à la porte de son bureau et après un moment la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même après un léger 'clic'. Le Professeur Riddle était à son bureau, sa baguette en main. 'Il doit avoir ouvert la porte avec la magie' pensa Lily.

Professeur Riddle leva les yeux vers elle avec un sourire. Pendant un instant elle ne pouvait que penser à quel point il était beau (pour un homme âgé) et se demanda s'il avait une épouse ou une copine.

"Vous êtes à l'heure. C'est une très bonne qualité pour un élève, Lily. " Dit-il comme il lui faisait signe pour qu'elle s'approche. Elle s'assied dans la chaise qui lui faisait face. " Comment vont les études ? "

" Bien " débuta t-elle, " Pour être honnête, c'est un peu frustrant. Je lis bien les manuels et je crois bien comprendre, mais quand vient l'heure de la pratique je n'arrive pas à rester concentrée "

"J'ai remarqué cela, " dit-il. " À vos devoirs vous obtenez des notes exceptionnelles, toutefois, votre participation et la pratique en cours, c'est quelque chose de différent. " Lily hocha de la tête, malheureusement d'accord.

" Nous devrions commencer immédiatement. Je sais nous avions étudié principalement les bases mais elles sont importantes pour la compréhension du reste, et CELA, " dit-il, " c'est là où plusieurs sorciers échouent. Vous pouvez penser que vous savez qui est de votre côté, mais sans les bases vous pouvez finir dupé, trahi, ou pire. "

Lily nota que le volume de sa voix avait augmenté. Elle frissonna, se rendant compte de l'importance de ce qu'il disait. " Il me semble que ce que vous parlez est mieux appris par la pratique que par la lecture. " Il acquiesça avec un léger sourire. " Comment je devrais étudier d'abord ? "

" Premièrement, vous devrez être apte à pouvoir lire en les gens. Il faut regarder dans leurs yeux pour trouver les réponses que vous cherchez. Trouver leurs buts derrière leurs yeux. " répondit-il.

Lily sourit. "Bon, j'ai toujours été très bonne à lire en les gens. Il est difficile de me mentir quand je peux voir leurs yeux. "

Professeur Riddle hocha la tête, et ne sembla aucunement surpris. "Mais vous devez toujours faire attention. Il y a des magiciens accomplis qui peuvent bloquer leurs pensées et leurs émotions. "

" Comment j'arrive a les percer d'abord ? " demanda Lily. " C'est possible ? "

" Seulement quelques sorciers peuvent percer ce mur mais si l'autre sorcier est vraiment fort avec son esprit, le mur ne peut alors être percé. C'est une magie vraiment avancée que nous ne verrons pas avant votre cinquième année. Nous devons d'abord commencer avec les bases. Vous disiez que vous pouvez lire dans leurs yeux – est-ce que cela veut dire que vous pouvez sentir leurs émotions ou que vous voyez des images de ce qu'ils pensent ? "

Lily pensa un instant avant de répondre. " Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Je n'ai jamais vu des images, juste des émotions fortes ou des déceptions. "

Professeur Riddle sembla pensif pendant un instant. " Hmmm, si je dois découvrir vos capacités, pourquoi ne pas essayer de lire en moi ? " Suggéra t-il.

Lily fixa ses yeux bruns pendant presque une minute avant de détourner le regard. " Je ne peux rien sentir. Peut-être que vos émotions ne sont pas assez fortes pour que je les ressente. "

Professeur Riddle répondit avec une voix douce, " Ne vous découragez pas. Vous êtes jeunes et parfois cela peut prendre plusieurs tentatives avant de trouvez ce que vous cherchez. Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas encore ? Cette fois-ci, focusez votre esprit sur ce que vous voyez au delà des mes yeux. "

Lily soupira et chercha encore dans ses yeux, qui semblaient beaucoup plus intenses qu'il y a un moment.

* * *

"Lily, LILY ! " 

Lily se réveilla ; elle était en train de se faire secouer. Elle se releva subitement, en heurtant presque Marlène. Elle entendit Alice rire dans sa barbe de l'autre côté du dortoir.

"Bon, y'était temps ! On essaye de te réveiller depuis 20 minutes mais tu ne voulais pas te réveiller. Dépêche toi ou nous ne pourrons pas manger avant d'aller en classe. "

"Q-Quoi ? J'ai trop dormi ? " Demanda Lily en grognant. Elle se sentait comme si elle était dans un dense brouillard et elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

"Ouais, c'est ce qu'on disait, dépêche toi maintenant ! " dit Alice.

Lily regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment en retard. Elle sauta de son lit et se dépêcha de s'habiller et de s'arranger. Dix minutes après, les filles étaient en route vers la Grande Salle. Même si Lily s'était arrosée le visage avec de l'eau froide, elle se sentait toujours comme une somnambule.

Elles s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors près de James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Comme elles les saluèrent, Lily remarqua que Potter ne lui lança qu'un froid coup d'œil vers elle. Il était habituellement plus amical avec elle.

" Lily, vas tu manger quelque chose au moins ? " Demanda Alice lorsqu'elle vit que Lily fixait sans assiette sans y toucher.

Lily se frotta les tempes, essayant de faire partir son mal de tête.

" Tu n'as pas l'air bien" dit Marlène. Lily haussa les épaules. " Tu devrait peut-être aller à l'infirmerie. Je te parie que Mme Pomfresh va te permettre en un rien de temps à te sentir mieux. "

Lily hocha la tête en continuant à frotter ses tempes. Son teint semblait plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. " Tu as raison Marlène. Je pense que je ne pourrais pas me concentrer sur quoi que se soit en classe, de toute façon. " Elle se tourna vers Remus. " Hé Remus, est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter tes notes de botanique plus tard ? " Il hocha la tête et Lily se leva et quitta la table.

Ses seules pensées à cet instant étaient d'aller à l'infirmerie. Son mal de tête la faisait souffrir à untel point que sa vision en était embrouillée. Elle dû arrêter de marcher plusieurs fois pour retrouver son équilibre, le plancher semblant bouger. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce rendre quand une main l'attrapa ce qui la surpris et lui fit perdre l'équilibre de nouveau. La personne l'a tint fermement et l'aida à se tenir droite, mais elle devait se tenir sur elle pour ne pas tomber.

" Accroche-toi, Evans. On est presque arrivé, " elle entendit une vois inquiète mais apaisante alors que la personne l'aider à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle tourna la tête et vit au travers de sa vision embrouillée les cheveux en épis de James.

Ils étaient à peine entrés dans l'infirmerie que Lily s'effondra au sol.

* * *

James était fâché ce matin. Ses amis essayèrent de blaguer pour le distraire mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à hier soir. Il ne pouvait croire d'avoir vu Evans marcher avec Gilderoy bras dessus bras dessous, souriant. Sirius a dû le forcer à retourner à la salle commune au lieu de les suivre. Rendus dans la salle commune, ils furent rejoints par Remus et Peter. Après avoir vu l'air déconfit de James, Sirius leur raconta se qu'ils avaient vus. 

" Ça ne veut rien dire, " expliqua Remus. " Ils sont peut-être juste amis. "

" Amis ! " dit James. " Bras dessus, bras dessous ; amical ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait aller voler avec moi ce soir car elle avait des plans. Elle ne m'a pas dit quel étaient ses plans mais je peux voir maintenant ce qu'elle va faire ! "

" James, peut-être que Remus a raison. Peut-être qu'il ne faut pas sauter trop rapidement aux conclusions. Tu vois comment j'agis avec les filles et cela ne veut pas dire que se sont toutes mes petites amies. " Dit Sirius.

James y réfléchit et se calma un petit peu. " Ouais, peut-être. "

Ils jouèrent un peu à la bataille explosive et Peter se retrouva légèrement brûlé.

Quelques heures plus tard le portait s'ouvrit et ils virent Lily y entrer.

"Hey, Evans ! " Appela Sirius. "Tu veux nous joindre pour une autre partie ? Il y a de la place pour quelqu'un d'autre. Peter a dû aller à l'infirmerie – pour quelque chose comme une brûlure au deuxième degré…"

" Non, merci. " Elle continua à marcher vers le dortoir des filles, ses yeux étaient un peu étranges.

James compris ce regard comme étant un regard amoureux. Il avait ce regard a toutes les fois où elle lui a sourit ou a rit à une de ses blagues. Il redevint sombre.

Le matin, son humeur ne s'était pas améliorée. Lorsque Evans s'était assise à la table des Gryffondors pour déjeuner et qu'elle les saluait, il ne put que lui lancer un coup d'œil. 'Qu'est ce que Evans trouve à ce BCBG? ' Pensa –t'il subitement pendant qu'il mangeait. Quelques minutes après, il nota que Evans quitta précipitamment la table et sorti de la Grande Salle. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda t-il à Remus.

" Lily ne se sent pas bien. Elle m'a demandé de prendre des notes pour elles pendant qu'elle allait à l'infirmerie. "

James remarqua l'air inquiet d'Alice et Marlène. Il attrapa son sac et dit aux autres qu'ils les retrouveraient plus tard. Comme il suivait le chemin vers l'infirmerie, il vit Evans plus loin dans le couloir. Elle faisait une pause et se tenait la tête. Elle essaya d'avancer a nouveau mais perdit l'équilibre. James couru jusqu'à elle pour l'attraper avant qu'elle ne tombe. Il remarqua que sa peau était froide il paniqua lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point elle était devenue pâle.

" Accroche-toi, Evans. On est presque arrivé, " dit-il alors qu'il la guidait vers l'infirmerie. Avec son aide, elle était capable de marcher même si elle devait de plus en plus faible à chaque pas. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, James laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, mais Lily s'effondra au sol.

"Madame Pomfresh ! " Appela James alors qu'il s'agenouillait auprès d'elle. Elle respirait toujours.

Madame Pomfresh arriva en courant et fit léviter Lily jusqu'au lit le plus proche. " Que lui est-il arrivé ? " demanda t-elle.

" Elle ne se sentait pas bien au déjeuner et à quitter pour venir ici. Je l'ai suivie et j'ai vu qu'elle se tenait la tête et qu'elle perdait l'équilibre alors je l'ai aidée a venir ici, mais elle a perdu conscience en entrant. " Dit-il rapidement

Madame Pomfresh fit un rapide examen et couru jusqu'à une armoire. Elle revint avec plusieurs flacons. Elle en appliqua quelques unes sur les tempes de Lily. Après quelques instants, Lily commença à bouger. Elle grogna et se tint encore une fois la tête.

" Voilà, buvez ceci. Ça va aider pour la douleur. " Ordonna l'infirmière, tendant à Lily une potion mauve.

Lily prit la potion et l'avala d'un trait, le goût lui donnant la nausée. Quelques minutes après, son visage se détendit et soupira de contentement. " Merci, Madame Pomfresh."

Madame Pomfresh souri et se tourna vers James. " Bon, elle sera sur pieds dans quelques heures. Vous pouvez aller en classe maintenant. "

James regarda Evans et vit qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et qu'elle avait toujours le teint pâle. " J'ai déjà manqué la moitié du cours et mes amis peuvent me donner leurs notes plus tard. Est-ce que je peux rester avec elle ? "

" Elle a besoin de repos. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous qui va la tenir éveillée avec votre bavardage, " dit fermement l'infirmière.

" Je vais seulement m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien. S'il vous plait ? " Il fit les yeux de chien battu de Sirius comme il parlait à l'infirmière.

Les yeux de Madame Pomfresh s'adoucirent, alors qu'elle lui faisait un sourire. " Oh, d'accord. Mais seulement ce cours-ci ! "

James souri à l'infirmière alors qu'elle retournait à son bureau. Il trouva une chaise et l'apporta près du lit. Il regarda Lily alors qu'elle s'endormait. Elle était toujours très pâle et elle avait de grands cernes noirs sous les yeux, mais James trouvait tout de même qu'elle était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Comme les minutes avancèrent, Lily retrouva des couleurs.

" Mr. Potter, vous êtes mieux de quitter si vous voulez être sûr d'être à temps pour votre prochain cours. " dit Madame Pomfresh depuis la porte de son bureau.

James se leva à contrecoeur et quitta pour les cachots où une double cours de potions l'attendait. Il attrapa ses amis en chemin.

" Où étais-tu l'heure passée ? " demanda Peter.

Sirius roula ses yeux. " Geez(1), Peter, pense un moment. Qui était malade ce matin ? Qui l'aime ? Qui a été l'aider ? " Dit-il alors qu'il comptait sur ses doigts.

Après un instant les yeux de Peter s'écaillèrent alors qu'il comprenait et demanda, " Tu as aidé Lily ? Elle va mieux ? "

" Elle va bien, mais elle n'a pas été capable de se rendre à l'infirmerie seule. J'ai dû l'aider pour se rendre, et en entrant dans l'infirmerie, elle s'est évanouie. " Répondit James.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? " demanda Remus.

" Je ne suis pas sûr. Il semblait qu'elle avait vraiment un énorme mal de tête. Je ne sais pas la cause non plus de ce mal de tête. " Répondit James, pensif.

Sirius renifla. " Elle est préoccupée par ses travaux. On a un quiz sur l'Histoire de la Magie qui s'en vient la semaine prochaine. Elle a sûrement travaillé dur pour ça. Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas encore commencé à bûcher dessus, Remus. Tu es aussi pire qu'Evans ! "

* * *

Lily se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Cela lui pris un bon moment avant de savoir où elle se trouvait. Son mal de tête était complètement parti, il restait cependant une légère douleur dans sa tête. Elle essaya de se rappeler des événements qui l'ont amené à se rendre à l'infirmerie. Elle s'était fait réveillée durement par Marlène et Alice ce matin et elle avait ce mal de tête. Qui devient graduellement pire alors qu'elle se décida à aller à l'infirmerie. Elle se rappela vaguement de quelqu'un qui l'avait aidée à se rendre jusqu'ici –était-ce Potter ? Elle se rappela dans son attitude distante au déjeuner et se demanda s'il était fâché pour quelque chose. 

" Oh, Miss Evans ! Je suis heureuse devoir que vous vous êtes réveillée ! Comment allez-vous ? " Demanda Madame Pomfresh.

" Je me sens mieux, même mon mal de tête a complètement disparu, " répondit-elle. Sa voit semblait un peu enrouée.

" Vous vous sentirez complètement bien après avoir bu cette potion, " dit l'infirmière, lui tendant une nouvelle potion violette. Lily se rappela vaguement le goût dégoûtant et hésita. Elle pinça sonnez et avala rapidement la potion. Quelques instant après, la douleur était entièrement disparue.

" Je me sens vraiment mieux maintenant. Merci beaucoup, " dit-elle.

Madame Pomfresh souri et lui demanda si elle voulait recevoir des visiteurs. Lily accepta.

Marlène et Alice arrivèrent en panique au près de Lily. " Ah, mon dieu, Lily ! Potter nous a dit ce qu'il t'était arrivée. Tu va bien ? " demanda Marlène.

" Je le suis maintenant. Merci. " répondi Lily. Alors c'était VRAIMENT Potter qui l'avait aidée. " Madame Pomfresh m'a donnée plusieurs potions et mon mal de tête est maintenant complètement disparu. Heureusement, je pourrais quitter bientôt. "

" Mais d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui a causé ce mal de tête ? " Demanda Alice.

" Je ne sais pas, " répondit Lily. " Je me suis juste réveillée avec et sa a été graduellement de pire en pire. "

" Et où était tu la nuit dernière ? Nous étions seule avec Black et son 'magnifique lui-même' dans la salle commune alors que nous essayons d'étudier. Nous sommes finalement partie à la bibliothèque pour te chercher mais tu n'étais pas là, et il n'y avait aucun signe de toi nulle part, " Dit Marlene.

" Oh, bien j'ai vu Malefoy et Rogue près de la bibliothèque alors j'ai décider de trouver une autre place pour étudier. J'ai trouvé une salle de classe vide, " mentit Lily. Elle avait raconté récemment sa mésaventure avec Malefoy et Rogue la semaine dernière en dehors de la bibliothèque. Lily n'aimait pas mentir à ses amies, mais était mal à l'aise d'en dire plus. Il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre qui lui donnait des frissons, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

…………………………………………………

(1)(Geez) Je ne sais pas comment le traduire, je trouve que sa signification en anglais est clairement visible donc je vais le laisser comme ça !

N/T : Bientôt fini il me reste que… 80 chapitres à traduire ! Et en plus elle n'est pas finie… Hihi !

**Prochain chapitre** : James visite Lily à l'infirmerie. Comment les maraudeurs obtiendront-ils leur surnom ? Et Halloween arrive.


	14. Les Clowns de la Classe

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des événements des livres Harry Potter de J.K Rowling. Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.

Le reste est sorti tout droit de l'imagination fantastique de Msnorris12000.

Chapitre 14 : **Les clowns de la classe**

Madame Pomfresh insista pour que Lily reste à l'infirmerie le reste de la journée. Alice et Marlène ont dût retourner en cours, et Lily insistait pour qu'elles lui donnent les notes des cours de Botanique et de Potions qu'elle avait manqués. Bien sûr, elle allait recopier les notes de Remus plus tard, mais elle pouvait au moins faire un peu de lecture. Elle s'attaqua au premier chapitre des propriétés magiques des algues mais a mi-chemin, elle se sentit s'alourdir, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle tomba endormie.

C'est de cette façon que James la trouva quelques heures plus tard, les feuilles de notes de Botaniques étendues sur sa poitrine. Il s'approcha d'elle et vit avec soulagement que la couleur était revenue sur ses joues. Il remarqua que son nez remuait car une mèche de cheveux roux le chatouillait. Il avança sa main et enleva gentiment la mèche de son visage, découvrant comment doux étaient ses cheveux. Il réalisa quelques instants plus tard qu'il était encore en train de toucher ses cheveux alors il recula et la laissa dormir. Comme il se tournait pour s'en aller il entendit, "Potter? Est-ce que c'est toi ? "

Sa voix l'avait surpris, il se retourna pour lui parler. "Oh, je suis désolé, je ne voulait pas te réveiller. " Il l'a regardait alors qu'elle se poussait pour adopter une position assise plus confortable, plaçant les notes de Botanique sur la table à côté de son lit. "Est-ce que tu te sens mieux maintenant ? " demanda t-il.

Elle lui souri, ce qui entraîna son cœur à battre la chamade. Il était certain qu'elle pouvait l'entendre mais elle dit, " Je me sens un millions de fois mieux. Je ne me rappelle pas beaucoup de ce qui s'est passé ce matin mais je me rappelle de quelqu'un qui m'a aidée à me rendre jusqu'ici. Est-ce que c'était toi? " demanda t-elle. Il fit oui de la tête, et le sourire de Lily s'élargit. " D'abord je te doit un gros merci. Je ne penserai pas m'avoir rendue sinon. "

Il lui souri en retour. " Aucun problème. Je me suis inquiété quand tu es tombée sans connaissance, mais je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux. "

"Potter !" appela une voix appartenant à l'infirmière. "Que faites-vous là, vous dérangez ma patiente ! Elle devrait dormir, pas socialiser ! "

James grimaça et se tourna vers Lily. " Je crois que c'est mon 'cue' pour partir. Vais-je te voir plus tard ? "

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à Madame Pomfresh (qui fonçait les sourcils) avant de faire une grimace à James. " Je prévois être sortie pour le dîner, même si je dois m'enfuir. Je te vois plus tard, " chuchota t-elle.

Il se tourna et quitta avant que l'infirmière ne le mette elle-même dehors de l'infirmerie. Le sourire de Lily resta un bon moment. Peut-être elle s'était imaginée des choses au déjeuner lorsqu'elle a pensé qu'il était peut-être fâché après elle.

James était au septième ciel lorsqu'il rencontra ses amis. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au sourire d'Evans et de la façon que sa illuminait ses yeux. Elle lui a souri, il croyait. Il avait rejoint Sirius, Remus et Peter dans la salle commune et marchait avec eux en rêvassant. Il vit subitement une main s'agiter devant ses yeux et se tourna pour voir Sirius rire devant lui.

" J'imagine que cette expression sur ton visage veut dire qu'Evans va bien, " dit-il. James hocha de la tête.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent taquiner James a propos de Lily ils entendirent quelque chose taper contre le carreau de la fenêtre. Peter marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit alors qu'un grand hibou vola à l'intérieur et atterrit sur la tête de Sirius. James reconnu le hibou de son père, Spot. Il (et Sirius) étaient en face de James. Spot tendit sa patte et James détacha la lettre qui y était accrochée. Spot mordilla affectueusement le doigt et quitta la tête de Sirius, le faisant blasphémer.

" C'était quoi ça ? " lança Sirius, frottant le dessus de sa tête où Spot l'avait grafigné.

" C'était le hibou de mon père. Bizarre… il arrive habituellement à l'heure du petit déjeuner, en même temps que tout le courrier, " répliqua James.

" Ouvre la ! " cria Peter.

James déroula le parchemin et lu à voix haute :

_Cher James,_

_Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je t'envoie une lettre ce soir et pas avec le courrier régulier. Je ne voulais pas que ta mère apprenne ceci car elle s'attend à ce que tu aies un comportement excellent. J'ai, tout en espérant que tu nous rendes fiers sans étant expulsé, décidé de te laisser un petit secret que j'ai appris pendant mes années à Poudlard. J'ai souvent un petit creux le soir et j'ai trouvé un chemin pour se rendre aux cuisines. Il y a un chemin souterrain sous les escaliers proches de la Grande Salle. Trouve une peinture avec un bol de fruit et chatouille la poire. Tu saura quoi faire après. Utilise ta cape d'invisibilité. Amuse toi et NE TE FAIS PAS ATTRAPER._

_Papa_

James grimaça alors qu'il entendit : " Wow ! Ton père est génial ! Je dis qu'on y va cette nuit. "

" J'approuve. Vous êtes avec nous ? " demanda James à Remus et Peter. Ils acceptèrent.

Ils planifièrent leur stratégie pour sortir sans se faire voir.

* * *

Lily fini par convaincre Madame Pomfresh de la laisser sortir de l'infirmerie. En fait, Lily s'était changée et avait attrapé ses choses, et comme elle quitta l'infirmerie elle cria à Madame Pomfresh qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux et qu'elle avait apprécié les soins qu'elle lui avait apportés. Avant que Madame Pomfresh aurait voulu courir pour aller la chercher, Lily était déjà rendue à mi-chemin de la Grande Salle. 

Lily rejoint ses amis à la table des Gryffondors et ils étais tous contents de la voir dans un meilleur état. Elle s'assit à côté de Potter, qui lui souriait. Le dîner se déroula bien, tout le monde parlait du prochain match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Lily trouvait qu'elle regardait beaucoup trop Potter, alors qu'il parlait et plaisantait avec Sirius. Soudainement, elle le trouva charmant et amusant. Pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas avant. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention. Lorsqu'il l'a regarda, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, comme si elle ne se contrôlait plus. Il lui sourit en retour et elle sentit son estomac se contracter.

Alice et Marlene se jetèrent un coup d'œil et roulèrent leurs yeux avant de traîner Lily jusqu'au dortoir, où elle devait reprendre du sommeil. Elles s'inquiétaient toujours de son état de santé et ne voulaient pas qu'elle fasse une rechute.

* * *

Les garçons traînaient dans la salle commune, et montrèrent dans leur dortoir au couvre-feu. À minuit, ils croyaient que tous les préfets seraient montés se coucher. Lorsqu'ils se levèrent, ils réalisèrent que Peter s'était endormi. James et Sirius saisirent l'occasion et prirent leur revanche de leur rude réveil d'il y a quelques semaines. Ils lancèrent un seau d'eau froide au visage de Peter. Il se réveilla sur le champ et les rejoignirent alors qu'ils se glissaient sous la cape d'invisibilité. 

Ils descendirent lentement et traversèrent la salle commune. Ne voyant personne, ils purent facilement descendre aux cuisines. Remus était venu vérifier le couloir quelques heures auparavant pour trouver où était située la peinture. James chatouilla la poire, alors elle rit et dévoila une porte. Il entrèrent et montèrent dans la cuisine.

Elle était énorme, avec de larges chandeliers et cinq tables. Elles étaient alignées exactement comme celles de la Grande Salle, qui, comme Remus leurs firent remarquer, devaient être justes au dessus. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil et virent des portes avec les inscriptions ' Quartier des Elfes de maison '. Ils virent d'un côté des paniers emplis de victuailles. Ils commencèrent à remplir les sacs qu'ils avaient amenés.

D'un autre côté, il y avait une pièce qui était enchantée pour rester froide, comme un réfrigérateur. La bouche de Sirius tomba au sol lorsqu'il vit un mur complet rempli de bouteilles bierreaubeurre. " Je ne savais pas que l'école avait de la bierreaubeurre! " s'exclama t-il.

" Peut-être pour les professeurs, " suggéra Remus.

" Peu importe la raison, il y en a assez pour que nous en prenions quelques bouteilles, " dit Sirius.

Il prirent tout ce qu'ils purent amener, et retournèrent au dortoir. Lorsqu'ils furent dans leur dortoir, ils célébrèrent en mangeant pleins de patacitrouile, de grenouilles au chocolat et de bierreaubeurre.

Au cours des prochaines semaines, les elfes de maison remarquèrent que plusieurs choses disparaissaient des cuisines, pendant la nuit. Ils pensèrent que quelqu'un venait la nuit pour voler de la nourriture. Les quatre garçons étaient assez fiers d'eux mêmes. Sirius suggéra même de s'appeler aux mêmes les Maraudeurs.

Ils avaient de grands plans pour l'Halloween. Ils voulaient jouer un tour à certains Serpentard de première année, incluant les suivre jusqu'à leur salle commune sous la cape d'invisibilité. Et ils allaient leur jeter un charme que Remus avait trouvé dans un livre pour changer la couleur de leur cheveux en rouge et or, les couleurs de Gryffondor.

Un jour avant l'Halloween, Remus reçu un mot de sa mère, qui n'allait pas bien du tout et a dû quitter pour aller la voir et rester avec elle. Sirius, alors qu'il se sentait concerné pour la mère de Remus, remarqua que c'était la troisième fois que Remus manquait un de leur tour (le coup à Marlène et Miss Teigne dans les escaliers piégés.)

Le soir, tout a marché selon les plans. Le lendemain, Sirius se promenait avec fierté alors que les garçons de Serpentard se montraient le matin en essayant de cacher leurs cheveux sous un énorme chapeau ou un foulard. Le Professeur Dumbledore leur rappela gentiment que leurs chapeaux et foulards ne faisaient pas partie du code vestimentaire. Il devaient porter le traditionnel chapeau pointu (qui ne cachait pas la couleur de leurs cheveux), ou rien du tout. Lorsque tout le monde virent leur couleur de cheveux, ils éclatèrent de rirent et applaudirent. Sirius, James et Peter se félicitèrent entre eux pour ce travail si bien fait.

Un coup que tout était revenu au calme, les trois garçons recommencèrent à manger. Il prirent un énorme morceau de gâteau et commencèrent à le manger à grandes bouchées. Ils se regardèrent alors que leurs cheveux prirent une teinte rouge, et ils frisèrent. Leurs nez devirent rouges et ronds et leurs lèvres prirent une teinte rouge. Ils réalisèrent vite en quoi ils étaient transformés et commencèrent à paniquer.

Sirius entendit un rire sonore à quelques bancs de sa place. Il venait de Marlene. Son teint habituellement couleur chair, était devenu mauve tellement elle riait.

"C'est TOI qui a fait ÇA ?! " cria Sirius à Marlene

Marlene dut prendre quelques instants pour retrouver son souffle avant de répondre. " Bien, vous agissez toujours comme les clowns de la classe. Je croyais que vous aimeriez être habillés comme votre vraie personnalité pour Halloween. " Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage tellement elle riait fort.

James remarqua qu'Alice et Evans riaient elles aussi. " Étiez-vous dans le coup vous aussi ? " demanda t-il.

Alice répondit au travers de ses rires, " Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça et Lily non plus. En fait, je suis un peu déçue que Marlene ne nous a pas incluses dans ses plans ! "

Irrités que Marlene ait été capable de les duper, les garçons se rendirent à l'infirmerie pour voir si Madame Pomfresh pouvait les faire redevenir normaux. Elle leur dit que les effets de la potion que Marlene avait mis dans leur gâteau allait se dissipés en fin de journée. Bien sûr, elle mentait. Marlene l'avait convaincue de jouer le jeu. Madame Pomfresh n'avait aucun problème avec cela, car elle pensait toujours à la pauvre Narcissa Black. Les garçons avaient mis une énorme araignée en plastique dans son lit d'hôpital, alors qu'elle récupérait d'une grippe de sorcier. ' La pauvre fille a été traumatisée, ' pensa t-elle.

James, Sirius et Peter ont dû passer le reste de la journée déguisés en clown. Toute l'école les trouvaient hilarants, plus drôles même que les Serpentards avec leurs cheveux de Gryffondors. Les maraudeurs (comme ils s'appelaient maintenant entre eux) en riaient un peu maintenant.

**Prochain chapitre** : Remus revient de son 'séjour à la maison' et ils se préparent tous au premier match de Quidditch.


	15. La Fièvre du Quidditch

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des événements des livres Harry Potter de J.K Rowling. Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.

Le reste est sorti tout droit de l'imagination fantastique de Msnorris12000.

Petite note : Et on remercie bien notre nouvelle correctrice, qui rendra probablement mes prochains chapitres plus plaisants à lire ! Merci, Tantine Fongus :)

Chapitre 15 :

**La Fièvre du Quidditch**

Le jour suivant, le sort lancé sur les garçons commençait à disparaître. Remus revint à l'école et rejoint le reste des Maraudeurs au déjeuner avec un regard intrigué. Le nez de ses amis n'était plus rond, mais ils étaient toujours rouges et les boucles dans leurs cheveux commençaient à s'en aller. "Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? " demanda Remus.

Sirius répondit à sa question en jetant un regard menaçant à Marlène, qui parlait avec ses amies. Peter eut un petit rire nerveux.

" Ah, je vois. Elle t'a finalement eu, " rigola Remus.

"Ouais, mais tu aurais eu le même sort si ta mère n'avait pas été malade, " fit remarquer James.

" Comment va t-elle, Remus ? " demanda Peter.

"Oh, bien mieux. Merci, " répondit-il, ne riant plus du tout.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec elle, après tout ? Tu ne l'as jamais dit, " demanda James.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil rapide à James et aux autres, et retourna à son assiette. " Ah ! Hum, voyez-vous…Hey ! " s'exclama t-il en regardant la table des Serpentards. " Je vois que notre blague a été une réussite. "

Sirius éclata de rire lorsqu'il vit qu'il restait toujours quelques couleurs rouge et or dans les cheveux des Serpentards. "Ouais, mais tout le mérite te revient ! Où as-tu trouvé ce sort, déjà ? "

Remus roula des yeux. " À la bibliothèque. C'est la grande salle avec tous les livres. Tu devrais vraiment y aller un de ces jours. "

C'était au tour de Sirius de rouler des yeux. " Et bien, M. Je-Sais-Tout, sache pour ta gouverne que j'y suis déjà allé, à la bibliothèque. Il y a quelques semaines de ça. "

James grimaça et ajouta, " Ouais, c'était pour épousseter les étagères pour notre retenue. "

* * *

Les semaines suivantes étaient ponctuées d'excitations en tout genres. La saison de Quidditch allait débuter, et le premier match allait opposer Gryffondor à Serpentard. Ils étaient connus pour être de grands rivaux. Entre les deux maisons, l'animosité augmentait plus la date du match approchait. Arthur Weasley avait été envoyé à l'infirmerie après qu'un Serpentard lui ait envoyé un sortilège de conjonctivite sur son chemin. Les Gryffondors étaient inquiets que leur Attrapeur ne puisse pas voir bien pour le match, cependant, avec la magie de Madame Pomfresh, Arthur fut sorti de l'infirmerie la nuit avant le match. 

La guérison d'Arthur n'arrêta pas l'idée des Maraudeurs de prendre leur revanche. Après le dîner, les garçons traînèrent à la sortie de la Grande Salle. Lorsque Avery, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, sortit, Sirius et James crièrent "Wingardium Leviosa! " Le sort frappa les pieds du capitaine, qui tournèrent à l'envers et le capitaine heurta le sol, tête première.

"Potter ! Sirius ! Je ne peux pas croire que vous avez fait ça ! " s'exclama Lily qui était apparue à la porte de la Grande Salle.

Sirius se tourna vers Lily et lui fit un sourire innocent. "Pourquoi pas, Evans ? Tu es toujours après nous pour que nous étudions plus. C'est ce que nous faisons; nous pratiquons nos devoirs d'enchantements et maintenant tu nous cries encore dessus ! "

Les amis d'Avery étaient apparus aux côtés de leur capitaine pour l'aider. Quelques-uns avaient leurs baguettes pointées vers les Maraudeurs. Avant qu'aucun sortilège ne soient lancés, le professeur McGonagall arriva en criant aux Serpentard d'emmener Avery à l'infirmerie. Elle donna aux Maraudeurs un serment sur l'esprit d'équipe et enleva 20 points à Gryffondor.

Comme elle s'en allait, Sirius murmura, " Ouais, esprit d'équipe mon cul ! Je sais ce qu'elle pense de l'équipe de Serpentard, si elle aurait pu, elle aurait fait la même chose que nous. "

James regardait Lily. " Tout va bien, Evans? " demanda t-il. Elle avait un air étrange. James n'était pas sûr si c'était parce qu'elle était fâchée contre eux ou si elle essayait de ne pas éclater de rire.

Elle regarda finalement James. " Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ? "

"C'était juste une bonne vieille revanche pour ce qu'ils ont fait à Arthur." répondit James en haussant les épaules.

"Ah…" murmura t-elle, pas tout à fait convaincue par la réponse de James. "Okay. Remus, nous devrions y aller. Nous sommes censés rejoindre Emm pour écrire notre essai pour le cour de Potions. "

Elle se retourna pour aller à la bibliothèque lorsque James l'appela, " Hey, Evans ! On se voit demain au match? "

Lily lui fit finalement un sourire, " Oui, bien sûr. Je te vois là-bas. "

Remus, Emm et Lily n'accomplirent seulement que la moitié de leur recherche sur les propriétés de la Pierre de Lune lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'arrêter pour la soirée. Remus était impatient pour leur sortie aux cuisines. Il avait été assoiffé de bierraubeurre toute la journée. Il avait dit à Lily et Emm qu'il était fatigué et qu'il voulait aller se coucher, car il se lèverait tôt demain matin pour avoir de bonnes places pour le match. Remus et Lily venaient juste de dire bonsoir à Emm, qui partait en direction de la salle commune de Serdaigle, lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix derrière eux.

"Lil's ! Chérie ! Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis des semaines ! " La voix appartenait à Gilderoy. Il avait un de ses larges sourires scintillants alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux.

'Lil's ??' pensa Lily, alors qu'elle le regardait s'approcher dans sa robe bleue. 'Lil's ? Bien, c'est un jeu qui se joue à deux,' pensa t-elle. "Hey, GIL ! " Elle regarda Remus. "Remus, voici Gilderoy Lockhart. Gil, voici Remus. "

Remus était complètement confu, alors que Gilderoy lui lançait un gros (d'apparence peu naturelle) sourire et lui serra la main. 'Qu'est-ce que Lily trouve à ce type ?' pensa t-il.

"Je suis heureux de te trouver, Lil's," dit-il. "Puisque tu es une de mes personnes favorites dans le monde, je voulais te donner un cadeau très spécial. " Il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit une pile de photo. Il en prit une et la remit à Lily.

Lily la prit et vit que c'était une photographie de Gilderoy. Comme elle la regardait, l'image de Gilderoy lui lança un de ses sourires caractéristiques et lui fit un clin d'œil. " Eh bien ! Gil, je ne sais pas quoi dire…"

"C'est une de mes photos favorites. Je pense qu'elle fait ressortir mes yeux, tu ne crois pas ? " demanda t-il.

"Oui - bien, vraiment - tu n'aurais pas dû, Gil, " Gilderoy prit cela comme une appréciation de sa photo. "Bien, merci, je crois, " dit-elle. "Nous devrions y aller, avant de manquer le couvre-feu. "

Remus acquiesça et il s'en alla avec Lily en direction de la tour. Après quelques minutes de silence, il parla finalement. "Lily? "

"Hmmm? "

"Ce gars, Lockhart ? Est-ce qu'il est ton petit ami ? " demanda t-il.

Lily stoppa net et regarda Remus avec une expression bizarre sur son visage avant d'avoir le fou rire. "Gil ? Mon _petit ami_ ?! "

Remus lui fit un demi-sourire pendant qu'il la regardait alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle. "Mais, il semblait terriblement amical avec toi et il t'a donné cette photo. Et il y a cette soirée il y a quelques semaines où il t'a embrassé la main, en-dehors de la bibliothèque. "

"Je crois, que c'est comme ça qu'il est. Il a plutôt une bonne opinion lui-même, n'est-ce pas ? Non, il n'est pas mon petit ami. Il m'a aidée un soir à me sortir d'une pénible situation. " Lily raconta à Remus à propos de Rogue et Malefoy qui l'avait approchée et comment Gilderoy s'était pointé au bon moment. "Franchement, je crois que Rogue et Malefoy étaient trop amusés par le spectacle que Gil offrait pour me lancer un sort, donc ils sont partis. "

Remus, tout en se sentant stupide d'avoir prétendu que Gilderoy était le petit ami de Lily, était un peu inquiet de ce que Rogue et Malefoy avaient quasiment fait à Lily. Il devrait vraiment en parler à James. Ils arrivèrent à la salle commune et Lily souhaita bonne nuit à Remus.

"Bonne nuit, LIL'S ! " lança t-il alors qu'elle se retourna pour lui lancer un regard agacé et amusé à la fois. Il monta jusqu'à son dortoir où il trouva Sirius et James qui sortaient la cape d'invisibilité pour leur sortie aux cuisines.

"Il était temps que tu arrives, Remus ! On allait partir sans toi, " dit Sirius. "Peter a décidé de finir nos réserves de la dernière fois et il est tombé malade. Il rend visite à Madame Pomfresh et ne viendra pas avec nous cette nuit. " Sirius lança un coup d'œil à Remus et vit qu'il fixait la fenêtre. "Allô ? Terre à Remus ? Tu m'écoutes? "

"Ouais, les cuisines, Peter malade... " répliqua Remus.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Remus ? " demanda James.

Remus leur raconta ce que Lily lui avait dit de sa rencontre avec Rogue et Malefoy hors de la bibliothèque. Le visage de James se figea alors que Sirius beuglait "Malefoy ! Cet imbécile stupide ! Et Rogue ! Ce Servilius de veracrasse ! Je l'ai détesté dès que j'ai vu sa tête graisseuse.

Remus regardait James, qui serrait et desserrait ses poings. Soudainement un verre sur sa table de chevet explosa. Remus regarda les débris et retourna son regard vers son ami. "James ? "

"Ils ont essayé d'envoyer un sort à Lily, n'est-ce pas ? " La voix de James était trop calme. "Ils regretteront à jamais de s'être approché d'elle. "

* * *

Le matin suivant était un samedi, cependant tous les élèves étaient debouts de bonne heure pour aller déjeuner et se trouver une bonne place dans les estrades. Lily, Alice et Marlène étaient habillées avec leurs vêtements de Gryffondors, désireuses d'encourager leur équipe. Elles rencontrèrent les Maraudeurs dans la salle commune et ils descendirent tous pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Comme ils atteignaient la Grande Salle, ils foncèrent dans le Professeur Riddle, qui sortait de la Grande Salle. Il portait une cravate verte et argent. Un serpent argenté avec un œil d'émeraude était planté sur sa cravate. 

"Bonjour, Professeur ! " s'exclama Alice.

"Bonjour ! Je vois que vous êtes tous habillés en conséquence pour le match. Ce sera un grand match, " répondit le professeur.

Sirius sourit et donna un coup de poing dans le vide. "Ouais, Gryffondor va botter le…"

"Uh, hey, Sirius ? Nous devrions peut-être aller déjeuner avant le match, " l'interrompit Remus.

Le groupe entrait dans la Grande Salle, quand le Professeur Riddle appela Lily. "Miss Evans, j'ai lu le brouillon de votre devoir, mais il y aurait quelques changements à faire, " dit Riddle. Lily remarqua que l'émeraude sur sa cravate brillait à cause de la lumière.

Lily dit aux autres d'y aller et qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard. Elle suivit Riddle jusqu'à son bureau où il s'assit à son bureau. Lily leva les yeux et vit derrière le Professeur une étagère remplie de textes traitant de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il y avait des sections consacrées à la mort, la peur, les créatures maléfiques et les malédictions.

"Wow ! Je n'avais jamais remarqué que vous aviez autant de livres sur la Défense contre le Forces du Mal ! " s'exclama Lily.

Le Professeur Riddle sourit. "C'EST ce que j'enseigne. " répondit-il. "Il faut tout savoir sur les Forces du Mal pour bien s'en défendre. "

"Oui, mais je pensais que vous auriez plus de textes sur d'autres sujets comme les enchantements ou la métamorphose, " dit-elle.

"J'en ai, mais il n'y a pas assez de places pour tous les mettre dans ce bureau. " répliqua-t-il. "Maintenant, concernant votre devoir..., " dit-il, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Les Maraudeurs, Alice et Marlène entrèrent dans la Grande Salle après que Lily aie quitté avec le Professeur Riddle. Comme ils s'asseyaient, James remarqua que le Directeur, assis à la table des enseignants, regardait fixement la porte qu'ils venaient juste d'entrer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Alice et Marlène se demandaient si elles devaient aller chercher Lily lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle et s'assit à la table. Elle commença à mettre de la nourriture dans son assiette. Ses amies la regardèrent un bon moment avant que Marlène ne dise, "Allez, Lily ! Dépêche-toi ! Nous avons déjà fini et nous voulons avoir une bonne place pour voir le match. "

Les yeux de Lily ne quittèrent pas son assiette alors qu'elle disait, "Je n'irai pas. "

James se retourna brusquement vers elle. "Que veux-tu dire par 'tu n'iras pas' ? "

"Je n'irai pas voir le match," répliqua t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à manger son repas bouchée après bouchée.

Les Maraudeurs la fixaient, ahuris. "Evans, cela va être un des plus grand match de l'année ! Au nom de Merlin, qu'as-tu de mieux à faire ? " demanda Sirius.

"Ouais, et en plus, tu n'as jamais vu un vrai match de Quidditch encore. Tu dois venir ! " cria Alice.

Les yeux de Lily continuaient de fixer son assiette. " Je n'irai pas. Il faut que j'étudie, " dit-elle.

"ÉTUDIER ?! " vociféra Sirius. "Evans, tu rigoles là ? "

"Il faut que j'étudie, " répéta t-elle.

Lily termina son repas et sortit lentement de la Grande Salle en direction de la bibliothèque. Durant un instant, personne ne souffla mot à la table.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez elle ? Je croyais qu'elle avait hâte d'assister au match, "demanda James.

"Je ne suis pas sûr. Peut-être n'est-elle pas capable d'y assister sans avoir fini son devoir de Potions. Elle déteste habituellement avoir à arrêter au milieu d'un devoir, et je l'ai convaincue hier d'arrêter, " répondit Remus.

Après une autre minute, Peter se leva. "Allez les gars ! Je veux avoir une bonne place. Si Evans veut nous rejoindre plus tard, nous pouvons lui garder une place. "

Le match Gryffondor – Serpentard était très serré et très brutal. Les batteurs de Serpentards étaient impitoyables et étaient parvenus à assommer quelques poursuiveurs de Gryffondor. Ce qui laissait plus de chances aux poursuiveurs de Serpentards de garder le Souaffle. Serpentard, qui était en retard avant cela, les rattrapèrent rapidement et un large écart se creusa entre les deux équipes. Après trois heures de match, Arthur Weasley attrapa le Vif d'or, mais pas avant que Serpentard ne mette un dernier but. Le match fini 290-280 avec Serpentard gagnant le match. Remus n'était pas sûr, mais il crû avoir vu une larme descendre le long de la joue du Professeur McGonagall alors qu'elle se dépêchait de retourner au château.

C'est attristés que les Gryffondors firent leur chemin vers leur salle commune. Les Maraudeurs montèrent les marches vers leur dortoir, déprimés, car ils avaient travaillés fort pour voler pleins de bonnes choses à manger toute la semaine aux cuisines pour la fête de la victoire des Gryffondors. Les garçons ouvrirent la porte de leur chambre et ils furent choqués de ce qu'ils virent.

Prochaine chapitre: Faudrait pas gâcher le suspense, non ?


	16. Verre Brisé

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des événements des livres Harry Potter de J.K Rowling. Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.

Le reste est sorti tout droit de l'imagination fantastique de Msnorris12000.

Un grand merci a Tantine Fongus pour avoir patiemment corrigé mon si bon (lol) francais !

Un autre grand merci a tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! Merci mille fois !

**Chapitre 16 : Verre Brisé**

"Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?! " s'écria Sirius.

Les Maraudeurs venaient tout juste de monter à leur dortoir, après la défaite de Gryffondor contre Serpentard au match de Quidditch. Lorsqu'ils ont ouvert la porte, ils ont trouvé la chambre complètement saccagée. Les rideaux avaient été arrachés, et les matelas, étalés au sol. Leurs valises avaient étés ouvertes et le contenu avait été renversé sur le sol. La nourriture et la bierraubeurre, qui étaient cachés sous le lit, étaient étalés au sol. Les bouteilles de bierraubeurre avaient été cassées sous le choc et le délicieux nectar avait coulé sur le plancher. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans leur salle de bain, ils découvrirent que leurs affaires avaient aussi été renversées.

Peter couina, " Nous devrions aller trouver Professeur McGonagall et lui raconter ce qui est arrivé. " Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque James attrapa son bras.

"Attends, Peter. Si elle vient ici, elle va voir que nous avons volé de la nourriture et de la bierraubeurre aux cuisines et, DONC, que nous sommes sortis après le couvre-feu, " dit-il. James marqua une pause, il se tourna subitement vers sa malle et l'ouvrit brusquement. Il chercha fébrilement son contenu, et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit le tissu de sa cape d'invisibilité, sans aucun dommage.

"Que suggères-tu que nous fassions, alors ? " demanda Peter.

"Nous aurons juste à tout ramasser nous-même, " grogna Sirius.

"Mais COMMENT? T'as vu tout ça! Ça va prendre toute la nuit, " rouspéta Peter

"Il peut y avoir une façon plus rapide, " répliqua Remus. Les autres garçons se tournèrent vers lui avec un air interrogatif. Remus expliqua "Hey, j'étudie avec Lily presque chaque jour, elle est excellente avec les enchantements et adore lire. Elle regardait le chapitre sur les sorts de réparations et de nettoyage l'autre jour et j'ai appris quelques sorts. "

"Allez, Remus, " débuta Sirius, " Ne nous fais pas attendre plus longtemps. Occupe-toi de ce bordel, alors nous pourrons retrouver les idiots qui ont fait ça ! "

" Okay, alors voilà. " Remus tira sa baguette de sa poche et pointa vers une des bouteilles de bierraubeurre cassées. " Reparo ! " S'exclama t-il en agitant sa baguette. Le liquide autour des débris de verre se rassembla jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la forme d'une bouteille, puis les débris de verre se rassemblèrent autour du liquide pour former une bouteille intacte.

"Pas mal. Laisse-moi essayer. " dit Peter. Il sortit sa baguette et la secoua avec un mouvement sacadé ; "Reparo ! " répéta Peter. Les morceaux de verre s'envolèrent, ratant de justesse le visage de James et allèrent se planter dans le mur derrière celui-ci.

"Peter ! Mets-toi là et reste hors du chemin pendant que l'on répare tout ! " lança James, énervé de s'être presque fait lacérer le visage. Peter s'en alla dans un coin de la pièce et regarda les autres réparer tous les objets qui avaient été brisés. Quelques bouteilles ne purent être réparées. C'était presque comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de verre pour former une bouteille entière. Après quelques heures, la pièce redevint telle qu'elle était auparavant.

"C'est bizarre. Il n'y a rien qui manque. Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait ça? " demanda James.

"Sûrement un de ces Serpentards. Tu penses qu'ils ont réussi à passer par le portrait ? " interrogea Sirius.

"J'en doute, mais ce n'est pas impossible. Mais il me semble que tous les Serpentards étaient présents au match, " répliqua Remus.

James réfléchit un instant. "Attendez une minute ! " cria t-il. "Est-ce qu'un de vous avait remarqué si Rogue était présent, au match ? "

Les garçons y pensèrent tous un instant et Remus répondit, "Non, je ne pense pas l'avoir vu. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'était pas présent au match. Pourquoi, tu penses qu'il aurait fait ça ? "

James répondit "Tout le monde partait voir le match lorsqu'il est entré dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Il n'avait pas sa cape, ni aucune banderole des Serpentards pour encourager son équipe. Il ne semblait pas se dépêcher pour aller quelque part. "

Sirius renifla "Si ce grand nez au cheveux gras a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'en occuper, " dit James.

Les garçons décidèrent de retourner à la salle commune pour se changer les idées avant d'aller dîner. Alice et Marlène parlaient sur un des sofas près du feu. Les filles remarquèrent l'air maussade des Maraudeurs alors qu'ils s'approchaient du sofa.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? " demanda Marlène à Sirius.

Peter ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais James lui donna un coup de coude et répondit "Nous sommes justes déçu de notre défaite contre le Serpentard. "

Marlène le regarda suspicieusement et allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle vit Lily descendre les escaliers du dortoir des filles. "Hey, Lily ! " Tout le monde se retourna pour la regarder s'approcher.

"Hey Evans, est-ce que ça valait la peine ? " demanda sarcastiquement Sirius.

Lily lui lança un regard étonné. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? "

" Manquer le match. Est-ce que ça valait la peine ? " spécifia Sirius.

" As-tu fini d'étudier ? " ajouta Remus.

Lily les regarda un bon moment et hocha vaguement la tête. Comme elle avait levé son bras pour se masser les tempes, la manche de sa robe avait laissé découvrir son coude et James s'exclama d'une voix entrecoupée, "Evans ! Qu'est qui est arrivé à ton bras ? "

Lily regarda James et ensuite l'endroit où James pointait du doigt. Il y avait une entaille sur son bras. Après un moment, elle murmura, "Oh, je pense que je me suis coupée. "

Alice répondit "Coupée ? Comment ? "

J'ai… glissée, " dit elle. " Je crois que je n'avais pas remarqué que je m'étais blessée lorsque je suis tombée. Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça, ça ne fait pas vraiment mal."

Remus la regarda douteusement, et remarqua qu'elle était un peu pâle. "Es-tu sûre que tout va bien Lily ? Tu n'as pas une autre migraine ? "

Lily lui fit un sourire qui lui sembla peu sincère. " Je suis juste un peu stressée après tout ce travail, c'est tout. J'ai fait une petite sieste et je me sens déjà mieux. "

Tout le monde la regarda un bon moment avant que Remus ne reprenne la parole pour alléger l'atmosphère. "Bon, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je suis affamé. " Tout le monde l'appuya et ils sortirent tous par le trou de la grosse dame. Remus se tourna vers Lily, qui traînait un peu derrière et lui demanda, "Tu viens, Lil's ? " Il avait un rictus souriant alors que Lily grimaçait.

"Tu me taquines toujours à propos de ce surnom, hein ? Okay, alors…" dit-elle alors qu'elle le suivait pour rattraper le groupe qui était déjà beaucoup plus loin en avant.

L'humeur à la table des Gryffondors, ce soir, était plutôt maussade, dut à leur récente défaite contre Serpentard. Essayant d'ignorer les plaisanteries des Serpentards à leur encontre, Sirius et James essayèrent d'égayer la table avec leurs blagues et histoires. Tout le monde se mit bientôt à rire de bon cœur. Une fille de ce même groupe, même si elle riait avec les autres, était en train de penser à toute autre chose.

Lily se sentait ébranlée depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée de sa sieste. Elle était en train de s'habiller lorsqu'elle avait vu quelque chose de bizarre. Elle avait senti quelque chose de pointu au fond de ses chaussures. Lorsqu'elle avait inspecté plus attentivement, elle avait vu que c'était un éclat de verre, planté dans son pied. Elle avait regardé sur son autre pied et remarqué sensiblement la même chose. Confuse de savoir comment ils étaient arrivés là, elle les avait enlevés doucement de son pied et les avait jetés dans la poubelle.

Elle était descendue à la salle commune où elle avait senti un nouveau mal de tête arriver, certes moins puissant que le dernier où elle s'était rendue à l'infirmerie, mais tout aussi tenace. Elle avait trouvé ses amis qui l'interrogèrent sur ses révisions. Elle y avait pensé un instant avant de se rappeler de certaines images où elle était assise, seule, à la bibliothèque. Son mal de tête partait légèrement lorsqu'elle massa ses tempes. Elle avait entendu James lui demander ce qu'il était arrivé à son bras. Lorsqu'elle avait regardé, elle avait vu la coupure avec un peu de sang séché. Elle ne pouvait se rappeler d'où elle s'était coupée et pour une raison inconnue elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à ses amis. 'Je suis simplement embarrassée que je ne me souvienne pas, c'est tout' pensa t-elle.

Lorsque le dîner se termina ils sortirent tous pour une marche vers le lac.

"Hey, Evans ! " Lily se tourna pour voir Potter à côté d'elle.

"Oui, Potter ? " demanda t-elle.

"Tu as dis que tu étais dans ta chambre pour faire une sieste, non ? "interrogea-t-il.

"Hum, oui. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? " répliqua t-elle.

"Ah, je me demandais si tu, euh, n'aurais pas entendu de sons –peu communs- lorsque tu étais dans ton dortoir, " dit-il.

Lily y pensa un instant. Elle ne pouvait se rappeler de grand chose de ce qui s'était passé – juste que son mal de tête était revenu et qu'elle était allée faire une sieste dans son dortoir. "Non, je n'ai rien entendu. Pourquoi, y a t-il quelque chose qui est arrivé ? "

James vit Sirius froncer les sourcils avant de répondre "Laisse tomber. Ce n'est pas important. "

Lily les regarda fixement les deux et Sirius changea rapidement de sujet. "Je ne peux toujours pas croire que t'as manqué le match, Evans. Tu devais être la seule personne dans tout le château à ne pas être venue. "

"Ce n'est pas vrai, Sirius, " répliqua Lily. "Severus était à la bibliothèque, lui aussi. "

James et Sirius échangèrent un bref regard avant que James ne dit, "Es-tu sûre de l'avoir vu là-bas ? Aujourd'hui ? "

Lily fit une pause un instant alors qu'elle essayait de se rappeler. "Oui, je suis certaine. Je me rappelle l'avoir vu rôder autour de la section interdite. Madame Pince l'a attrapé et l'a jeté dehors. "

La moitié de novembre était déjà passée, que les Maraudeurs avaient déjà imaginé maintes façons de prendre leur revanche de Rogue. James, Sirius et Peter étaient sûrs que c'était lui qui avait saccagé leur dortoir. Remus avouait que Rogue était le principal suspect, mais était hésitant à lui déclarer la guerre, même s'ils croyaient fermement que c'était lui le coupable.

Une des choses favorites que James et Sirius aimaient faire était de faire des mauvais coups à Rogue pendant les cours de potions. Rogue était le meilleur de la classe dans cette matière et il avait toujours cet air arrogant quand il faisait gagner des points à sa maison. James et Sirius décidèrent de s'installer à la table à côté de Rogue. Alors qu'il avait le dos tourné ailleurs, les deux Gryffondors ajoutèrent quelque chose à la potion de Rogue pour la faire rater. Après avoir ajoutés maints ingrédients de trop, la potion de Rogue commença à trembler et à éclabousser tout le monde aux environs. James et Sirius coururent plus loin avant que la potion n'explose et n'arrose Rogue de la tête aux pieds. Il dut aller à l'infirmerie pour faire enlever les grandes taches vertes qui s'étaient formées là où la potion avait collé à sa peau. Professeur Pilon retint James et Sirius après la classe et leur donna 2 retenues chacun.

James et Sirius s'échangèrent un large sourire alors qu'ils retournaient vers leur dortoir. "Ça pourrait devenir notre passe-temps, James ! As-tu vu sa tête ? " aboya Sirius.

Il entrèrent dans leur dortoir où ils virent Remus faire ses bagages. "Ne me dis pas que ta mère est ENCORE malade ! " dit James.

Remus sourit. "Je suis heureux de dire qu'elle va mieux. Mon grand-oncle Eugène est un américain. Il vient rendre visite à mes parents et veut célébrer la fête américaine moldue de l'Action de Grâce. Mes parents veulent que j'aille les rejoindre. Je vais être parti quelques jours seulement. "

"Tu pars au milieu de la semaine ? Comment peux-tu partir alors qu'il y a encore des cours ? " demanda James

"Ah, Dumbledore dit qu'il n'y aura aucun problème vu mes notes. Il m'a fait promettre de lui ramener de la dinde. Je pense qu'il aime bien les fêtes moldues, " dit Remus.

"De la dinde ? Pourquoi de la dinde ? " demanda Sirius.

" C'est ce que les américains mangent pendant l'Action de Grâce. C'est censé être un énorme festin, " répondit-il.

"Ce n'est pas juste. Tu peux manquer des cours ET t'empiffrer alors qu'on reste coincés ici. " pleurnicha Sirius.

"Pourquoi Sirius ? Tu n'as pas de parents américains éloignés ? " demanda James.

Sirius devint de mauvaise humeur. "S'il y a une chose que ma famille déteste plus que les moldus, c'est bien les américains. "

Remus prit ses bagages. "Il faut que j'y aille. J'attrape le MagicoBus. On se voit dans quelques jours. "

Après qu'il fut parti, James et Sirius restèrent plantés là à réfléchir profondément. "Hey, Sirius ? "

"Oui, James ? "

"T'as pas remarqué combien de fois Remus est parti depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici ? " demanda James.

"Ouais, c'était justement ce à quoi j'étais en train de penser. " répondit Sirius.

Ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre avant de sourire. Ils sortirent du dortoir et prirent la direction de la Grande Salle pour aller dîner.

Prochain chapitre : L'hiver arrive et plus de moment entre Lily et James.

Laissez moi des reviews !


	17. Joies Hivernales

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des événements des livres Harry Potter de J.K Rowling. Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.

Le reste est sorti tout droit de l'imagination fantastique de Msnorris12000.

Un grand merci a Tantine Fongus pour avoir aussi bien arrangé mes fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe, et j'en passe ! Hihi

Un autre grand merci a tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews : D

**Chapitre 17 : Joies hivernales**

Décembre a couvert de neige le sol entourant Poudlard. Les étudiants, même débordés par leurs études, trouvèrent du temps pour profiter de l'hiver avec des batailles de boules de neige. Lorsque le dessus du lac fut assez gelé, Lily et Emm montrèrent aux autres à patiner. Le professeur Flitwick avait bien voulu les aider à conjurer des patins à glace.

Pour les garçons, qui étaient bons dans à peu près tout, ce fut plutôt difficile. Visiblement, le patinage ne faisait pas parti des talents de James et de Sirius. Marlène et Alice ont bien vite compris comment faire et purent patiner même si elles étaient tout de même un peu maladroites. Sirius crut amuser tout le monde et voulut rentrer dans Marlène à toute vitesse. Il patina jusqu'à elle avec le plus de force qu'il put, mais elle le vit et se déplaça de quelques pas. N'étant pas capable de freiner, Sirius tomba et s'enfonça la tête première dans un banc de neige.

Marlène s'écroula presque par terre tellement elle riait alors que Sirius s'assoyait dans la neige, le visage et les cheveux couverts de neige. Elle se retourna pour voir si les autres avaient vu eux aussi la scène quand, soudainement, elle sentit quelque chose de froid et de mouillé lui frapper le côté du visage, suivi d'un éclat de rire bruyant de Sirius. Elle leva le bras et enleva ce qui restait de neige dans son oreille et se tourna vers Sirius pour lui tirer la langue.

Emm essayait de montrer une figure en huit à Remus, Peter, Alice et Frank, qui avaient réussi à se tenir seuls sur des patins. Lily essayait d'apprendre à James les bases, qui, lui, avait beaucoup de difficultés sur ses patins.

"Allez, Potter ! Ce n'est pas si difficile. Non, tes pieds, c'est pas comme ça ! " dit Lily

James soupira de frustration et manqua de glisser encore. " Sincèrement, je ne comprend pas quel est le plaisir des moldus à coller des bouts de métal en dessous de leurs souliers et de prendre le risque de se péter la gue-WHOA! " Ses pieds commencèrent à glisser vers des côtés opposés. Lily vint rapidement à ses côtés et attrapa ses mains pour l'empêcher de tomber.

"Regarde, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas juste tenir mes mains, pour que tu puisses garder ton équilibre ?" demanda t-elle. James hocha la tête. "OK, pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de patiner sur quelques mètres ? Essaie de ne pas trop t'incliner vers l'avant ou tu perdras l'équil-,"

Son avertissement vint trop tard. James perdit l'équilibre et il essaya de se rétablir alors que Lily le retenait plus fermement, en face de lui. James trébucha dans un morceau de glace et tomba vers l'avant, entraînant Lily dans sa chute. Il était tombé sur elle et lorsque Lily releva les yeux, elle tomba sur la visage de James devant elle. Les yeux de Lily fixèrent les yeux noisette de James, et Lily put sentir une chaleur émaner d'eux. James ne put s'empêcher de penser un instant que le patin à glace, ce n'était pas si mal que ça, après tout.

"Oh, James ! Tu est vraiment à ses pieds, dis donc ! " lança une voix amusée. Lily et James se retournèrent pour voir Sirius et le reste de leurs amis les regarder. Alice et Emm glissèrent jusqu'à eux et aidèrent James et Lily à se remettre sur leurs pieds, tandis que James lançait des regards meurtriers à Sirius.

"Tu vas bien, Evans ? " demanda James. "Je ne t'ai pas trop fait mal quand je suis tombé sur toi?"

"Je vais bien, Potter. Je ne comprend pas comment tu peux tenir sur un balai haut dans les airs, mais que tu ne peux pas simplement te tenir sur une paire de patins. " répondit-elle. Il lui sourit d'un air penaud et elle ne put que lui faire un sourire à son tour.

Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'ils s'en allèrent vers leur dortoir pour se changer avant le dîner, Alice et Marlène décidèrent de taquiner Lily. "C'était un beau plongeon que toi et James avez eu." dit Marlène avec un sourire narquois.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? " demanda Lily.

"Eh bien, tu as passé par 10 teintes plus rouges les unes que les autres après que tu sois tombée. Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu craques pour James. " fit Alice dans un sourire.

Lily lança un rapide coup d'oeil aux filles, le teint rose, et affirma "Oh, j'étais juste un peu embarrassée d'être tombée, c'est tout. " Elle se tourna pour entrer dans leur dortoir et Marlène et Alice échangèrent un regard appuyé.

Lily continuait ses leçons privés avec le professeur Riddle, et ses notes montèrent petit peu par petit peu. Elle sentait que les cours de DCFM étaient de loin les plus difficiles car elle se sentait toujours vidée après ses sessions de tutorat. Personne n'avait encore deviné ses cours privés. Le lundi après leur sortie de patinage, le professeur Riddle avait semblé spécialement content lorsqu'il avait fixé Lily, comme si elle avait finalement accompli quelque chose de génial. Une heure après, Lily retourna à sa salle commune et tomba endormie sur un des confortables sofas.

Elle fut réveillée le lendemain par une main qui secouait doucement son épaule. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit des yeux noisette la regarder. Ils appartenaient à Potter, qui lui souriait. "Hey, Evans. Tu devrais te lever ou tu vas être en retard en cours. "

"De quoi tu parles ? Il n'y a pas de cours d'astronomie ce soir, " répondit Lily avec lassitude. Elle pouvait à peine ouvrir ses yeux. Était-elle toujours dans la salle commune ?

"Uh... Evans, c'est le matin et les cours commencent dans 15 minutes, " dit-il.

"Quoi?! " Lily se redressa brusquement. Sa tête commença à tourner et elle l'a prit entre ses mains avant de retomber couchée sur le sofa.

Le sourire de James se décomposa. "Tu vas bien? "

Lily se frotta les yeux et hocha la tête, bien qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout. "Je, euh, me suis assise trop rapidement, c'est tout." Avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose elle se leva et partit vers le dortoir des filles. Elle sentait toujours le regard de Potter sur elle quand elle eut atteint l'escalier. Elle lui lança par dessus son épaule : "Merci de m'avoir réveillée, Potter. On se voit en classe. "

Même si sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, elle put se changer rapidement et courir jusqu'au cours de Botanique, juste avant le début du cours. Elle s'assit avec Marlène et Alice et commença à mesurer la terre qu'elle aurait besoin pour le cours de ce matin. Alice et Marlène regardèrent Lily avec soucis. Elles ne l'avaient pas vue de toute la matinée. Et maintenant, Lily était presque en retard pour un cours et son visage était vraiment pâle, marqué de profondes cernes noires sous les yeux. Lily remarqua leur regard et leur sourit pour leur montrer que tout allait bien.

Le mal de tête de Lily diminua d'intensité tout au long du cours de Botanique et, à la fin du cours, elle se sentait bien. C'était comme si on avait allumé un interrupteur et elle avait sentit l'énergie lui revenir. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à la salle commune après son dernier cours de la journée. Elle vit Potter qui restait encore dans la classe, le Professeur Pilon lui donnait une autre retenue. Elle rigola alors que Potter sortait de la classe.

" Je ne peux pas croire que tu as renversé cette potion d'éternuement sur Rogue, " dit-elle.

Il sourit innocemment et haussa les épaules. "Je suis juste un peu maladroit, je crois. Tu m'attendais ? " demanda t-il, plein d'espoir.

Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête. " Je n'ai pas envie de retourner à la salle commune encore. Alice et Marlène ont des devoirs à rattraper, donc elles ne peuvent rien faire d'autres. "

"Tu veux aller dehors un petit peu? " demanda t-il.

"Bien sûr, " répondit-elle.

Ils avaient déjà leurs capes avec eux, car les cachots étaient très humides et frais. Ils montèrent et sortirent dehors, dans le froid après-midi. Ils flânèrent autour du lac en discutant.

" Tu sais quoi Potter ? Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne sais absolument rien sur toi. "dit Lily. "Habituellement, tu es toujours en train de faire des blagues avec tes amis. "

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? " demanda t-il, heureux qu'elle lui démontre un certain intérêt.

Lily prit un pause un instant et demanda la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit. "Parle-moi de ta famille. Ce sont des sorciers, non? "

"Oui, ma mère et mon père le sont tout les deux, " répondit-il.

Une autre question vint à l'esprit de Lily. "Jusqu'où tes origines sorcières remontent-elles? "

James pensa un instant avant de répondre : " Je ne suis pas sûr. Chez ma mère, il y a plusieurs générations de sorciers, avec quelques enfants de moldus, ici et là. Du côté de mon père, ça va plutôt loin, pour ce qu'il m'en a dit. Mais il ne peut pas me dire plus spécifiquement depuis combien de générations ou d'années. "

"Tes parents étaient-ils à Gryffondor aussi? " demanda t-elle.

" Ma mère était à Serdaigle et mon père à Gryffondor, " dit-il.

"Donc, tu retiens de ton père. Était-il aussi malicieux ? " demanda t-elle avec un air narquois.

Il sourit, " Ma mère ne le laisse pas me dire quoi que ce soit, mais je crois bien qu'il a passé la majorité de son temps en retenue. "

Le sourire de Lily s'élargit. "Tel père, tel fils. " Elle pensa à une autre question. "J'ai remarqué pendant la répartition que le choixpeau avait à peine touché ta tête qu'il t'a envoyé à Gryffondor. Est-ce que tes ancêtres étaient presque tous à Gryffondors ? "

"Ouais. C'est comme un sorte de tradition familiale, du côté de mon père. Alors, que vas-tu faire de toutes ses informations – faire mon arbre généalogique ? " lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle répliqua, " Non, je suis curieuse, c'est tout. "

Lily sembla silencieuse pour les prochaines minutes, alors James décida de demander, " Et toi, ta famille ? Ce sont des moldus, n'est-ce pas ? "

Lily rigola, " Oui. Ils étaient plutôt surpris quand j'ai eu ma lettre de Poudlard. Et moi aussi, par le fait même. Tu aurais dû voir l'expression sur le visage de ma sœur lorsque le hibou est entré da la pièce. "

James la regarda, confus. "Pourquoi? "

Cela prit un instant à Lily pour comprendre sa confusion. " Les moldus n'utilisent pas de hiboux pour envoyer des lettres. Il y a des gens qui les livrent. "

"Des gens?! Mais quelle perte de temps! " S'exclama t-il.

Elle approuva, " Oui, mais c'est normal pour eux. Je viens juste d'être habituée à voir et utiliser des hiboux pour le courrier. Mes parents trouvent l'idée géniale d'envoyer mes lettres avec Lancelot – c'est mon hibou. Ma sœur, par contre, refuse d'aller à proximité de lui. Je crois qu'elle en a peur. Mes parents essaient de lui faire comprendre qu'ils m'envoient des lettres par le hibou. Je n'ai pas reçu beaucoup de lettre d'elle. Je crois qu'elle doit être occupée, " dit tristement Lily. Elle s'ennuyait de sa famille et se sentait mal de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de Pétunia depuis quelques semaines. Sa dernière lettre avait été vraiment courte.

"Tu t'ennuie beaucoup d'eux, n'est-ce pas? " demanda James.

"Oui. J'ai vraiment hâte d'aller les voir pendant les fêtes, même si ça va être étrange de retourner dans le monde des moldus pour quelques semaines, " dit Lily.

Alors qu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du château, Lily demanda, " Vas-tu chez toi pour les vacances ? "

"Je vais être chez moi un court moment car nous allons rendre visite au frère de ma mère et sa famille pour le reste des vacances, " dit-il.

Lily hocha la tête alors qu'ils se rendaient vers la Grande Salle, hâtive de trouver quelque chose de chaud à boire.

Sirius leva le nez de son assiette pour voir Lily et James s'asseoir à la table, entourés de leur cape, leurs joues rougies par le vent et le froid. Sirius regarda Lily, puis James qui lui lançait un clin d'œil alors qu'il s'asseyait. Sirius lui sourit et demanda, "Où étiez vous, tous les deux? "

Lily répondit, "Nous parlions de ce que nous allions faire de nos vacances. Retournes-tu à la maison, Sirius ? "

Sirius s'assombrit et il prit un bouchée de son repas alors qu'il répondait, "Non, je crois que je vais rester ici. "

"Quoi?! " s'exclama James. " Tu ne m'as pas dit ça. Tu veux dire que tu vas rester coincé ici pour Noël ? "

"C'est mieux ça, que de me retrouver avec ma fantastique mère et son prodigieux fils, Regulus, " dit-il d'une voix emplie de sarcasme.

"Bon, oublie l'idée de rester ici. Tu viens avec moi et ma famille, " dit James.

"Je ne vais pas venir déranger ta famille pour Noël, " dit Sirius.

"Mais non. Une fois que je l'aurai dit à mes parents, ils seront heureux de t'accueillir. De plus, mon cousin ne cesse de me faire des blagues depuis que j'ai des couches. J'ai hâte de prendre ma revanche. Deux contre lui, il n'aura aucune chance, " dit James avec confiance.

La promesse de faire des blagues à quelqu'un fut assez pour convaincre Sirius. "Okay, je viens, mais seulement si tes parents sont d'accord. Ils ne seront peut-être pas excités à l'idée d'avoir un Black pour les fêtes. "

"Tu n'as rien à voir avec ta famille et mes parents vont le savoir. En fait, je crois qu'ils s'inquièteront plutôt que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi, " ajouta James avec un sourire en coin.

Sirius paru effaré. "Excuse-moi, mais s'il y a quelqu'un à cette table qui va donner une mauvaise influence à quelqu'un, ça va être moi. "

Pendant les dernières semaines de cours avant les vacances, les décorations de Poudlard changèrent. Il semblait qu'il y avait un air festif dans n'importe quel recoin de Poudlard, excepté pour les cachots. Remus fit quelques recherches et une nuit, après le couvre-feu, les Maraudeurs ajoutèrent leur touche personnelle à la décoration de Poudlard.

Le matin suivant, certains étudiant étaient poursuivis par des armures qui chantaient à tue-tête, "Jingle Bell, Slytherin Smell (1)". Les Maraudeurs avaient éclatés de rire à la vue d'un Rogue qui essayait, sans succès, de lancer un sort de mutisme à une armure.

"Ah, Servilus ! N'as-tu pas l'esprit de Noël ? " lança Sirius. Depuis que James avait 'échappé' sa potion d'éternuement sur Rogue, celui-ci avait le bout du nez rouge. On lui avait donné le nom de Servilus, attribué par Sirius.

Rogue se tourna vers eux et ricana. "C'est vous qui avez fait ça. Je le sais et je vais le prouver. "

Malefoy apparut, regarda les Maraudeurs d'un air mauvais avant de se tourner vers Rogue. "Je croyais t'avoir dit de faire taire ces armures! " cracha t-il.

James donna un coup de coude à Sirius, avant de sortir sa baguette et fit apparaître d'un éclair du gui sous Malefoy et Rogue. "Allez, Malefoy ! Embrasse-le! Après tout, c'est une tradition!"Sirius, Remus et Peter éclatèrent de rire.

Malefoy allait sortir sa baguette quand le professeur Flitwick passa par là. Il regarda la scène un instant et demanda, "Qu'est ce qui se passe ici, les garçons ? "

Sirius sourit et lui expliqua, "Nous essayons seulement de répandre dans l'école la joie du temps des fêtes, professeur. "

Flitwick essaya de réprimer un sourire lorsqu'il vit les Serpentard lancer aux Maraudeurs un regard noir. "Oh, eh bien pourquoi ne m'aideriez-vous pas à décorer la Grande Salle à la place. Il faut que je termine d'installer quelques décorations.

(1) **Note de correctrice aux lecteurs.** Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas l'anglais : ♫Jingle Bell, les Serpentards puent!♫. Pour l'effet de rimes, on a gardé la version anglaise.

**Prochain chapitre** : À la maison pour les vacances ! Petunia et Lily se voient pour la première fois depuis que Lily est entrée à Poudlard. Sirius rencontre les parents de James. Et on vous présente les cousins de James


	18. Premières vacances

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des événements des livres Harry Potter de J.K Rowling. Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.

Le reste est sorti tout droit de l'imagination fantastique de Msnorris12000.

N/T : J'ai pris une semaine de congé pour lire Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Sincèrement, ce n'était pas à quoi je m'attendais. Mais bon. Je le conseille tout de même à tous ! Je vais le relire en français aussi en octobre 

Bonne lecture !

Et Merci à Tanhtine Fongus pour la correction :P

_Chapitre 18_ : **Premières vacances**

Les étudiants qui retournaient à la maison pour les vacances prirent le Poudlard Express. Ils passèrent leur temps à rire et à parler de leurs aventures de ce premier trimestre. Alors que le train s'arrêtait à King's Cross, les étudiants se levèrent et se dépêchèrent de sortir avec leurs bagages pour voir leur famille. Un agent de la billetterie attendait à côté du mur qui allait vers le côté de la gare moldue pour s'assurer que la voie était libre.

Lorsque Lily passa au travers du mur, elle crut que ses parents avaient oublié de venir la chercher. Elle entendit alors quelqu'un crier à sa droite et vit sa mère arriver en courant. Lily fut emprisonnée dans une solide étreinte à senteur de rose. Sa mère la laissa finalement, pour qu'elle reçoive l'étreinte de son père.

"Maman ! Papa ! Je me suis tellement ennuyée de vous! " déclara Lily.

Ses parents lui sourirent. " Nous nous sommes ennuyés aussi, chérie. Nous avons eu toutes tes lettres. Quel système fascinant ! Utiliser des hiboux ! " concéda son père.

Lily regarda autour d'eux. "Où est 'Tunia? "

Ses parents s'échangèrent discrètement un regard plein de sous-entendus avant de répondre, "Oh, elle ne se sentait pas bien, alors elle est au lit. Mais elle voulait vraiment venir. "

Lily avait l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose, que ses parents ne lui disaient pas complètement la vérité. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et profita de son retour. À sa gauche, elle entendit un puissant rire. Elle se tourna pour voir Potter et Sirius être accueillis par ceux qui devaient être les parents de Potter. Potter ressemblait en tout point à son père excepté pour les cheveux, que son père avait plus ordonnés.

M. Potter se tourna et pris son fils par les épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie. Lorsque Lily vit sa main droite, elle fut aveuglée par un éclat de soleil reflété par un rubis monté sur une bague. Le rayonnement rouge provoqua des papillons d'excitation dans le ventre de Lily. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ce sentiment, mais ne pouvait quitter des yeux la source. Comme les Potter et Sirius disparaissaient, l'éclat rouge s'évanouissait également et Lily pris note que sa mère lui tapotait l'épaule.

Lily secoua la tête et se tourna vers sa mère. " As-tu dis quelque chose, Maman ? "

Mme Evans regarda les Potter et Sirius et ensuite Lily. Elle lui fit un sourire et dit, "Chérie, tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit. Qui sont ces garçons ? "

Son père regarda subitement autour de lui, " Quels garçons ? "

Lily haussa les épaules et répondit, "James Potter et Sirius Black. Ce sont des amis de Poudlard. Peut-on y aller maintenant ? J'ai hâte de voir 'Tunia. "

* * *

Sirius était sur les nerfs car il allait rencontrer les parents de James, mais personne n'aurait pu le remarquer simplement en le regardant. Il était excellent pour adopter une fausse attitude décontractée. Les parents de James devaient avoir entendu parler des Blacks et Sirius pensait qu'il pourrait y avoir un inconfort à avoir un Black dans la famille pour les fêtes. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la barrière, Sirius vit deux personnes qui ressemblaient étrangement à James. Ils enlacèrent à tour de rôle James, Sirius restant un peu à l'écart. Il sentit une petite vague de jalousie s'emparer de lui à la compassion que les parents de James démontraient à ce dernier.

La mère de James remarqua rapidement que Sirius se tenait plus loin derrière James. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui sourit chaleureusement en lui serrant la main. "Tu dois être l'ami de James, Sirius. James nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. "

Sirius lança à un James narquois un rapide regard en biais. James le vit et lui dit, "Ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui ai juste parlé de tes bons côtés. "

Mme Potter regarda son fils et grimaça avant de répondre à Sirius, "Ne t'inquiète pas, j'imagine que tu dois causer autant d'ennuis que mon fils. Nous l'aimons quand même. Et nous sommes heureux de t'avoir avec nous pour Noël. "

Sirius hésita. "Est-ce que James vous a parlé de ma famille? "

M. Potter répondit. "Oui, il nous a mentionné que tu es un Black. "

"Est-ce que cela vous dérange? " demanda Sirius.

"J'ai déjà eu des divergences d'opinions avec des membres de ta famille mais je ne vais pas te juger à cause de cela. Si tu es un ami de mon fils, tu es le bienvenu à la maison, " lui répliqua-t-il aimablement.

Sirius put enfin relaxer et put mettre son charme habituel à l'œuvre. "Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, mais je dois vous aviser que même si vous êtes heureux de m'avoir chez vous, je suis sûr que James ne le sera pas. " Il vit James le regarder avec interrogation. "C'est que, j'en suis sûr, il ne sera pas content lorsque je vais vous dire toutes les choses dans lesquelles James m'a embarquées, faiseur de trouble comme il est …"

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et M. Potter pris James par les épaules pour le diriger vers la sortie. Sirius se retourna et vit Lily fixer James. Il s'arrêta en voyant l'expression sur son visage. Étrange, vraiment. Il allait lui faire un signe de sa main, mais sa mère lui avait tapé sur l'épaule pour lui parler.

* * *

Dès que les Evans arrivèrent à la maison, Lily monta en courant l'escalier et entra dans la chambre de sa sœur. "Hey, 'Tunia! Es-tu là? " cria t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte

Pétunia était assise sur son lit et lisait. Son nez était rouge, ses yeux humides, et il y avait des mouchoirs un peu partout autour de son lit. Lorsqu'elle vit arriver sa sœur dans sa chambre, elle ne sut pas trop comment réagir. Elle était contente de la voir, même si ce n'était pas pareil de ne plus vivre dans l'ombre de Lily depuis son départ, il y a 3 mois et demi. Elle se sentait maintenant plus importante et elle eut donc plus confiance en elle et se fit quelques nouveaux amis. Maintenant Lily était de retour, sa sœur qui avait été sa confidente et sa meilleure amie, et n'était là que pour une courte durée, avant de retourner dans cet étrange endroit.

Lily courut vers le lit et fit un énorme câlin à Pétunia qui ne put que l'enlacer en retour. Après un moment, Pétunia repoussa Lily avant de chercher à tâtons un mouchoir inutilisé avant d'éternuer bruyamment plusieurs fois. Elle se retourna vers Lily qui fronçait les sourcils.

"Maman et papa m'ont dit que tu étais malade. Comment vas-tu? " demanda Lily.

Pétunia épongea son nez et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre "Plutôt misérable. "

"Oh, c'est dommage, " dit Lily en secouant la tête. "J'espérais que nous pourrions peut-être sortir et faire des trucs, comme voir un filM. .. Comme nous voulions le faire avant que je parte pour Poudlard. "

Pétunia fit une moue à la mention de Poudlard. Elle regarda sa sœur plus en détails. Elle avait quelque chose de changé. Quelque chose qui était dû à toutes les choses bizarres qu'elle étudiait. Pourquoi Lily secouait sa tête comme ça ? Est-ce que c'était de sa faute si elle était malade et ne pouvait sortir ? "Eh bien, " dit-elle raidement. "Désolée d'avoir ruinés tes plans. "

Lily remarqua l'humeur de sa soeur et ajouta vivement, "Oh, c'est d'accord. Nous pouvons rester ici et passer du temps à jouer à quelques jeux ou discuter. "

Les yeux de Pétunia devinrent un peu plus humides et elle dit en se retournant. "Je suis un peu fatigué. Si sa ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais bien être seule. " Lily regarda fixement sa soeur avant de quitter la chambre.

Le matin suivant, Lily entendit sa mère l'appeler pour la réveiller. Elle força ses yeux à s'ouvrir et tourna la tête vers l'horloge sur la table de chevet. Il était 10 heures. Lily fut surprise de s'être levée aussi tard. Elle se levait habituellement vers 8 heures. Elle s'assied avec difficulté, sa tête semblait pesée 100 tonnes. Elle se massa les tempes et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver et s'habiller. Quand elle descendit, elle eut un élancement à la tête lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit assourdissant de l'aspirateur. Sa mère l'éteignit alors qu'elle vit Lily entrer dans la pièce.

"Bon matin, chérie. As-tu bien dormi? " demanda sa mère.

"Oui, je ne peux pas croire que je ne me suis pas réveillée plus tôt, " dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

"Tu es probablement fatiguée du voyagement et revenir à la maison après être partie si longtemps t'a épuisée. " Mme Evans se tourna vers le foyer.

Lily regarda le tapis et remarqua qu'il y avait de la suie au sol, près du foyer. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

"Je ne suis pas sûre, vraiment. Je me suis levée se matin et il y avait déjà cette suie répandue sur le sol. Probablement juste un oiseau qui a volé dans la cheminée, " répondit-elle. "Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas déjeuner? Je t'ai laissé ton plat sur le comptoir. " Elle se retourna vers l'aspirateur, le mit en marche et continua à aspirer la suie.

Lily entra dans la cuisine et attrapa le déjeuner que sa mère lui avait mis de côté. Elle commença à grignoter son déjeuner alors qu'elle réfléchissait à cette histoire de suie. Elle avait eu un étrange pressentiment en regardant la suie sur le tapis. Si c'était un oiseau qui avait causé ce dégât, pourquoi elle s'en faisait tout un plat ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si c'était de sa faute.

Son père entra dans la cuisine et embrassa Lily sur le front avant de s'asseoir à la table. "Décidé de dormir tard aujourd'hui ? " demanda t-il avec un sourire.

"Je crois que oui. Habituellement je ne me réveille pas aussi tard. " dit pensivement Lily.

"Mais tu étais debout tard hier soir, " dit-il.

Lily se tourna vers son père et demanda, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? "

"J'étais au lit, et je me suis levé pour aller aux toilettes et, à mi-chemin des toilettes, j'ai entendu un bruit. Je regardé autour de moi et je t'ai vue monter les marches. Je t'ai parlé mais tu ne m'as pas entendu et tu es entrée dans ta chambre. Je suppose que tu étais aller te chercher un verre d'eau, " ajouta t-il.

Lily hocha la tête et pris une gorgée de son jus d'orange. Elle était sûre d'avoir été se coucher à 9 heures. S'était-elle levée ? Peut-être qu'elle avait eu soif. Si elle l'avait été, elle ne s'en rappelait pas.

* * *

James et Sirius durent se lever tôt le lendemain matin, car il s'en allaient à la maison de l'oncle de James pour le reste des vacances. Au déjeuner, James remarqua qu'un pli s'était creusé dans le front de son père alors qu'il lisait le journal. "Tout va bien, papa ? "

M. Potter regarda les garçons et dit, "Les choses deviennent plus intense au travail. Ce mage noir qui terrorise les Moldus a de plus en plus de disciples. Les attaques deviennent plus fréquentes. "

" As-tu des idées, sur qui est ce mage noir en question ? " demanda James.

M. Potter plissa les yeux et il regarda son fils et dit, "Nous travaillons sur quelques pistes. "

Mme Potter fronça les sourcils, "Les garçons, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher ou nous serons en retard. Tu sais comment ton Oncle Louis aime que tout soit bien planifié. "

Les Potter et Sirius prirent la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre chez Louis Prewett. Alors que Sirius arriva il vit un homme et une femme qui étaient légèrement plus âgés que M. et Mme Potter. À leurs côtés se tenaient deux garçons que Sirius avait déjà vu Poudlard. Il se rappelait les avoir vu jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigles. Mais il ne put se rappeler des noms avant que James fasse les présentations.

"Sirius, voici les Prewett – Oncle Louise et Tante Elizabeth et ces deux là, " dit-il en pointant du doigt les deux garçons, " ce sont mes cousins, Gideon et Fabian. Il sont en sixième année à Poudlard et sont à Serdaigle.

Comme Sirius leur serrait la main il se rappela soudainement de quelque chose. "Je me souviens de vous ! J'ai vu le regard que Dumbledore vous avait lancé durant son discours au festin. Vous êtes les deux garçons qui ont mis les _**flobberwoms**_ sur le vieux professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ! " dit-il tout ébahi.

Gideon et Fabian s'échangèrent un regard appuyé, puis haussèrent les épaules en souriant.

"Vous n'avez pas un lien de parenté avec la préfète-en-chef ?" demanda Sirius.

"Molly ? " dit Gideon. "Rien de proche. Je crois que c'est une cousine éloignée ou quelque chose du genre. "

Elizabeth Prewett parla enfin, "Les garçons, pourquoi ne montrez vous pas à James et à Sirius où ils vont dormir ? J'aimerais accueillir Joseph et Marianne lorsqu'ils vont arriver. "

Gideon et Fabian amenèrent James et Sirius au deuxième étage. En chemin, Gideon demanda, "Est-ce que c'était vous qui ont enchantés les armures pour qu'elles chantent ? "

James et Sirius se regardèrent l'un l'autre discrètement. "C'est possible. Est-ce que c'était vous qui avez changé le chapeau de McGonagall en arbre de Noël ? "

Fabian sourit et dit, "C'est possible. "

Sirius murmura à James, "Tes cousins sont géniaux ! Nous devons comparer nos blagues ! "

James répondit, " Je suis d'accord, mais n'oublie pas notre mission : qu'ils comprennent que c'est nous, les rois des farces. "

Sirius hocha la tête en retour.

Fêter Noël était amusant à la maison des Prewett. Sirius et James eurent beaucoup de plaisir à traîner avec les cousins de James. Ils jouèrent au Quidditch et se racontèrent les uns les autres des choses qu'ils avaient vécues à l'école. Le matin de Noël, James et Sirius avaient ensorcelés les cadeaux de Gideon et Fabian de façon à ce qu'ils les arrosent de jus de citrouille dès qu'ils les déballeraient. Fabian, en retour, avait ensorcelé tout les cadeaux de James et Sirius pour que tous les vêtements qu'ils recevraient soient roses. Ils eurent beaucoup de plaisir à déballer leurs cadeaux, mais James remarqua que son père était inhabituellement silencieux. En fait, il était moins bavard depuis leur arrivée à la maison.

Après que tous les cadeaux furent déballés, ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce pour aller déjeuner. Joseph Potter s'assied dans un fauteuil dans le salon et demanda à James d'attendre un moment avant de rejoindre les autres.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, papa ? " demanda t-il.

M. Potter regarda son fils longuement avant de lui demander de s'asseoir dans le chaise à côté de lui. James s'approcha doucement, et se demanda si les plaisanteries entre ses cousins et lui et Sirius avaient été trop loin. " Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? " demanda t-il.

"Non, mon fils. Je voulais juste te donner un autre cadeau, en privé. " Il sorti une petite boîte qu'il donna à James.

James examina la boîte avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. Son contenu le fit sursauter. Il jeta un regard à la main droite de son père avant de dire, "Papa ! Ta bague ! Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi me la donnes-tu? "

M. Potter sourit et dit solonellement, "Elle est dans notre famille depuis un bon moment. Mon père me la donnée, lorsque j'étais un peu plus âgé que toi. "

James pris la bague et l'étudia un peu. L'anneau en or était monté d'un large rubis. De chaque côté de la pierre, sur l'anneau, un lion était engravé. "Pourquoi me la donnes-tu maintenant ? Elle est trop large pour que je puisse la mettre. "

Le visage de M. Potter redevint sérieux. "Je sens que c'est le bon moment pour que je te la donne. Écoute moi, mon garçon. C'est extrêmement important que cette bague reste dans notre famille. Elle a une grande valeur. Porte-la et garde-la bien. " Il sortit un longue chaîne en or de sa poche. "Tu peux la porter autour de ton cou pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez grand pour te la mettre au doigt. "

James glissa la bague sur la chaîne et la plaça autour de son cou. Se rappelant des instructions de son père, il la cacha sous son chandail.

"Bon, nous devrions y aller avant que ton ami mange tout notre petit-déjeuner. Je n'ai jamais vu tant d'appétit pour un garçon de son âge, " rigola M. Potter.

Les fêtes arrivèrent bientôt à leur fin et les Potter et Sirius retournèrent à la maison des Potter avant que les garçons ne repartent pour l'école. James prit la poudre de cheminette tout de suite après son père. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le foyer, son père l'amena d'une poigne ferme dans un coin de la pièce.

"Reste ici ! Et ne laisse pas Sirius ou ta mère quitter cette pièce avant que je n'aie regardé chaque pièce de la maison ! " ordonna t-il en courant en dehors de la pièce.

Lorsque James regarda autour de lui, il vit que la pièce avait été saccagée. Des tables étaient retournées à l'envers, des coussins traînaient au sol, éventrés, des lampes étaient fracassées sur le sol. Sirius arriva sur cela et vit la pièce. Il regarda James et ils pensèrent à la même chose – cela leur rappelait leur dortoir losrqu'il avait été ravagé.

La mère de James arriva peu après Sirius et pleurnicha légèrement lorsqu'elle vit la pièce. Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle et fut rassurée lorsqu'elle vit James et Sirius dans un coin. James lui raconta ce que son père lui avait dit et ils attendirent son retour, pour ce qui sembla être une éternité. M. Potter entra dans la pièce, le regard las.

"Aucun signe de qui aurait pu faire cela. J'ai mis des sorts de protections sur la maison et autour " dit-il.

"Est-ce que quelque chose a été volé ? " demanda Mme Potter.

M. Potter lança un coup d'oeil rapide à James avant de répondre à sa femme. "Non, rien. "

* * *

**Prochain chapitre** : Le retour des élèves à l'école. Lily a attrapé la grippe de Pétunia, mais développe un symptôme de plus intéressant. Le jour de la St-Valentin approche !

Merci de me laisser des reviews :)


	19. Épidémie de bulles

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des événements des livres Harry Potter de J.K Rowling. Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.

Le reste est sorti tout droit de l'imagination fantastique de Msnorris12000.

Mille merci à Tantine Fongus pour la correction de ce petit chapitres : P

**Chapitre 19 : L'épidémie de bulles**

Après une inspection approfondie de la maison, il fut prouvé que rien ne manquait dans la maison des Potter. Joseph Potter était plus que perturbé par cette intrusion, car, pour s'introduire dans sa maison, il eut fallu un sorcier de grands talents pour contrer les sorts de protection placés tout autour. Toute la soirée, il s'occupa de fortifier les enchantements de leur propriété. Et ainsi qu'il le lui avait demandé, sa femme se chargea de calmer Perchy, leur elfe de maison, qui avait été assommé, ligoté et enfermé dans un placard. Il envoya James et Sirius à l'étage pour réparer les dégâts pendant qu'il contactait des collègues de travail du ministère.

James et Sirius descendirent silencieusement les escaliers pour essayer d'espionner la conversion entre M. Potter et un des ses collègues à travers le réseau de poudre de cheminette. M. Potter y avait déjà pensé et avait mis en place un sort de bouclier sur la porte pour qu'ils ne puissent pas écouter.

Le jour suivant fut chaotique, les garçons avaient trop dormi et durent courir comme des fous pour attraper le Poudlard Express à temps. James eut l'impression que son père les avait consciemment laissés dormir pour qu'ils ne puissent pas poser de questions sur l'intrusion. M. Potter essaya de garder une façade de bonne humeur durant le trajet. Mais James remarqua qu'il lançait des petits regards nerveux aux alentours. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le train, M. Potter laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

"James, c'était fantastique de t'avoir à la maison. Comporte-toi bien, " dit-il. James le regarda étrangement. C'était plutôt étonnant que cette phrase vienne de son père. Pour ce que James en savait, son père avait été un grand farceur.

M. Potter fit un câlin à son fils et lui chuchota, "Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit à Noël : garde la bague toujours sur toi et veille bien à ne pas la perdre. " Il fit une pause, puis le regarda dans les yeux. "Tu sais que nous sommes vraiment fiers de toi ? " James hésita un moment avant d'acquiescer. M. Potter se tourna vers Sirius et lui serra la main. "Sirius, ça a été un plaisir de t'avoir avec nous pour le vacances. Je dois dire qu'être avec vous deux c'est… toute une aventure, et ce n'est pas peu dire. "

Sirius lui sourit. "J'ai passé de très belles vacances, M. Potter. C'était génial d'entendre les aventures de votre scolarité. Ça me donne de l'espoir pour James. J'ai presque pensé qu'il était peureux et pas du tout aventureux. " Sirius tapota la tête de James d'un air maternel.

M. Potter éclata de rire alors que James prenait la tête de Sirius dans un étau avec son bras. "Les garçons, vous feriez mieux d'aller dans le train avant que je ne sois obligé de vous garder pour le reste de l'année. Sirius, tu seras toujours le bienvenu à la maison… En autant que tu ne fait aucune de tes plaisanteries sur moi. " Sirius lui fit un sourire malicieux et les deux garçons montèrent à bord du train qui commençait à quitter le quai.

Alors qu'il marchaient dans le corridor, ils remarquèrent deux visages familiers se tenir hors d'un des compartiments. Remus se tenait debout, l'air surpris et amusé à la fois, tandis que Peter se roulait pratiquement par terre de rire. "Remus ? Peter ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? " demanda James.

Le rire de Peter redoubla alors que Remus se tourna vers le deux garçons et leur pointa l'intérieur du compartiment en riant. James et Sirius s'approchèrent et ouvrirent la porte. Ils furent immédiatement assaillis par une invasion de bulles. Une fois qu'ils eurent écarter l'invasion de bulles, ils virent Marlène et Frank assis en face de Alice et Lily. Si Frank semblait surpris et embarrassé, Alice et Marlène essayaient de retenir des éclats de rire. Lily, par contre, avait le teint rose, des yeux humides et le nez rouge.

"Evans, qu'est-ce qui se-" commença James.

Lily l'interrompit par de nombreux éternuements qui laissaient à chaque fois une vague de bulles sortir par sa bouche, flottant partout dans le compartiment. Sirius éclata d'un rire sonore alors que James redemanda, "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi éternues-tu comme ça ? "

Alice répondit à sa place. " Lily a attrapé le rhume de la soeur pendant les vacances. Frank a essayé de lui lancer un sort pour lui débloquer le nez. Apparemment, il l'a raté, puisque maintenant elle éternue des bulles. " Lily éternua à nouveau provoquant un nouveau déferlement de bulles.

Tout le monde éclata de rire à nouveau, excepté le pauvre Frank, qui étudiait le bout de sa baguette, essayant de savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à lancer le sort correctement.

Sirius put arrêter de rire suffisamment longtemps pour ajouter, "Frank, c'était génial ! Penses-tu que tu peux faire la même chose à McKinnon ? " Marlène le fusilla du regard.

"Tu penses peut-être que tu es drôle ? " lui cracha t-elle.

Sirius répliqua innocemment, "Quoi ? J'ai pensé que tu pourrais bénéficier des quelques traits de la personnalité _pétillante_ de Evans ! " Tout le monde eut un grognement. Alors il ajouta. "Mais je pense que tu serais plus du genre à avoir de la _mousse_ au coin de la bouche. " Marlène, furieuse, approcha sa main de sa baguette. "Ahhh" dit-il, reculant d'un pas. " Peut-être que c'est le temps maintenant de faire _pop_ et de m'en aller ailleurs. " Sur ces mots, il s'en alla en courant avec Marlène à ses trousses.

Après que le train fut arrivé à la gare de Pré-au-lard, Lily se rendit directement à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh lui dit alors que le sort que Frank lui avait lancé avait en quelque sorte fusionné avec son virus qui lui avait causé sa grippe. Malheureusement, le monde magique n'avait pas encore trouvé de remède aux grippes. Même si madame Pomfresh pouvait alléger les symptômes de Lily, elle devrait vivre pendant un moment avec les bulles.

* * *

Au cours des semaines suivantes, la grippe de Lily se répandit dans l'école à la vitesse de l'éclair. Les élèves devaient passer au travers de centaines de bulles pour entrer dans une classe. Rusard était si furieux à propos de toute la pagaille que cette épidémie qu'elle avait occasionné qu'il avait voulu donner des retenues aux étudiants atteints par cette grippe. Quand il demanda à Dumbledore l'autorisation de punir tous les élèves malades, une vague de bulles sortirent de la bouche du directeur qui en éclata de rire et lui dit qu'il ne devait avoir aucune punition pour les élèves malades.

Sirius nomma ce fléau 'L'épidémie de bulles' et ses amis lui répondirent par un concert de grognements.

En dépit de la folie causée par l'épidémie, les cours n'avaient pas ralenti leur cadence. En Enchantements et en Métamorphose, les cours laissaient plus de place à la pratique que à la théorie. Le professeur Pilon augmentait la difficulté des potions à préparer. Les cours de vols se déroulaient plutôt bien pour Lily. Elle avait compris les bases et avait combattu sa peur de tomber.

Potter passait beaucoup de temps à l'aider à affiner sa technique de vol et elle appréciait de plus en plus sa compagnie. Il était totalement différent du garçon qui, au début de l'année, n'arrivait pas à lui dire plus que de deux mots. Bref, il semblait plus confiant.

Un matin de février, Lily entra dans la Grande Salle avec ses amis, et s'assied pour déjeuner avec les Maraudeur. En saluant les garçons, elle remarqua que Potter semblait nerveux. Sirius et Remus avaient un air trop innocent pour être naturel alors qu'ils saluaient Lily.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? " demanda Lily alors qu'elle se servait du jus d'orange. Avant que quiconque ait pu répondre, le courrier du matin fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Les hiboux portaient une multitude de paquets et de lettres et la majorité de ces colis étaient rouges ou rose. Lily avait oublié que c'était le jour de la St-Valentin. Elle commença à boire son jus d'orange lorsqu'un hibou argent vint se poser devant elle. Il déposa devant elle un lys blanc qu'il avait tenu dans son bec et vola un morceaux du toast de Lily avant de reprendre lui tendre sa patte où était attachée une enveloppe rouge.

"Wow, c'est une fleur magnifique, Lily. Elle vient de qui ? " demanda Alice.

Lily ouvrit la carte où était écrit, 'Joyeuse St-Valentin. D'un admirateur secret.' Elle l'a montra à Alice. Lily remarqua que Marlène fixait Sirius, qui venait tout juste de recevoir une enveloppe rouge d'un des hiboux de l'école.

"Tu vois, James ? Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? Je savais qu'il y avait bien une fille qui ne pourrait pas résister à mon charme, " dit-il d'un air suffisant en prenant l'enveloppe. Alors qu'il l'ouvrait, l'enveloppe sauta de ses mains et commença à lui crier au visage : "SIRIUS BLACK, TU ES UN IMBÉCILE ARROGANT QUI SE FOUILLE DANS LE NEZ. S'IL TE PLAIT ÉPARGNE NOUS LE MALHEUR D'ÊTRE LE VALENTIN DE QUICONQUE !!! " La majorité des élèves avaient cessés de manger et regardaient maintenant la source de tout ce bruit. Sirius se retourna brusquement vers Marlène qui lui souriait d'un air innocent.

Alice qui essayait de parler au travers des cris que se lançaient Sirius et Marlène, demanda à Lily, "As-tu une idée de qui pourrait bien avoir envoyé tout cela ? "

Lily secoua la tête négativement, "Non, j'en ai aucune idée. " Alors que Lily regardait la fleur, son estomac fit un bond en pensant au garçon qu'elle espérait être son admirateur secret.

Alice vit Lily regarder rêveusement James puis la fleur. Elle dit, "Je crois que je sais qui te l'a envoyée et toi aussi. "

Il fallut un moment à Lily pour comprendre les propos d'Alice. Lily regarda vivement Alice. "Qui ça? "

Son amie lui sourit et dit, "Oh, Lily, ce n'est pas évident ? Il a un œil sur toi depuis le début de l'année scolaire. N'as-tu vraiment pas remarquée qu'il te regarde tout le temps et qu'il essaye toujours de trouver un moyen d'être assis le plus proche de toi possible ? " Lily secoua la tête. Alice jeta un coup d'œil à James, qui était occupé à retenir Sirius de lancer ses œufs à Marlène.

Lily suivit le regard de Alice et son estomac fit un énorme bond. "Alice ! Tu crois que c'est Potter ? " Maintenant que Lily y pensait, elle se rappelait de l'air nerveux de Potter quand il l'avait saluée ce matin. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il l'aimait bien ?

Tout au long de la journée, Lily s'asseyait avec Alice et Marlène, qui restaient à bonne distance des Maraudeurs pour ne pas faire éclater la Troisième Guerre Mondiale entre Sirius et Marlène. À la fin de la journée, Lily s'arrangea pour attraper Potter, qui était seul dans une classe, en train de ramasser ses choses pour quitter la classe. Lily s'approcha doucement de lui, en se demandant si elle allait faire une folle d'elle.

"Salut, Potter, " dit-elle.

Potter détacha son regard de son sac pour la regarder. Il lui donna un petit sourire gêné, un sourire qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis le tout début de l'année. Elle voyait habituellement l'éternel sourire charmeur de Potter. "Salut, Evans ! " répondit-il. "Journée intéressant, eh, avec Marlène et Sirius ? "

"Ouais, je crois que j'ai bien fait de rester derrière au cas où il y aurait un échange subit de sort entre eux, " dit-elle. "Je ne veux pas être prises dans le milieu. " Elle le vit lancer un coup d'œil à la fleur que Lily tenait entre ses mains. "Leur guerre n'était pas la seule raison pour le fait que je sois restée derrière. J-J'ai eu une surprise ce matin par la poste. " Elle remarqua que Potter avait cessé de bouger. "Je-je voulais te dire merci pour la fleur, Potter. "

Il l'a regarda d'un air surpris et leurs regards se croisèrent pour un instant. C'était tout ce dont Lily avait besoin pour être certaine quel le cadeau était bien de lui. Elle s'approcha de lui, l'enlaça et lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de le remercier encore et de s'en aller hâtivement en dehors de la salle de cours, laissant derrière un garçon déconcerté et frappé d'amour, la main sur la joue qu'elle avait embrassée.

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre**_ : Un des moment que vous attendiez tous depuis un certain moment – James et Sirius commencent à se rendre compte du secret de Remus. Aussi, un imprévu durant une de sessions de tutorat avec le professeur Riddle.

Laissez-moi des reviews : P


	20. Secrets

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des événements des livres Harry Potter de J.K Rowling. Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.

Le reste est sorti tout droit de l'imagination fantastique de Msnorris12000.

Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 20** : Secrets

James dut prendre un moment pour se ressaisir et permettre à son cœur de battre à nouveau. Il avait oublié de battre quelques instants, mais en repensant au baiser que Lily lui avait donné, il le sentit battre à tout rompre. Était-il possible que Lily Evans l'aime bien ? Plus qu'un ami ? Il semblait déconnecté de la réalité et il ne savait plus où il était ni ce qu'il faisait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, une main s'agitant devant son visage.

"Hey, James ! La terre appelle James ! C'est quoi son problème ? " Entendit James. C'était Sirius.

Remus étudia James un instant et dit, " Je crois reconnaître cet air ébahi, même si je ne l'avait jamais vu aussi intense. "

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Remus, "Vas-tu partager ta théorie avec nous ou je vais devoir deviner ? "

"J'ai déjà vu cette expression avant lorsque qu'une certaine jeune fille rousse était dans les parages, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, " répondit Remus, souriant.

Sirius haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers James. " Doooooonc, James... Est-ce que Remus a raison? As-tu vu Evans dernièrement? " Le sourire de James s'élargit. Sirius ricana.

C'est à cet instant qu'Alice, Marlène et Lily descendirent du dortoir des filles et se dirigèrent vers le portrait. Le regard de James suivi Lily, qui lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle lui sourit, les joues roses, et se dépêcha de rattraper ses amies.

Remus rit et dit, "Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. "

Février tirait à sa fin et Remus devenait de plus en plus pâle. Il disparut une journée, laissant une note à l'attention des Maraudeurs disant que sa mère était devenue malade tout d'un coup et qu'il avait dû aller la voir à l'instant même. C'était la deuxième fois depuis les vacances qu'il partait voir sa mère malade. James trouvait cela étrange que sa mère tombait malade aussi souvent. Remus n'avait jamais dit à personne de quoi souffrait sa mère.

Un soir, après les cours, James et Sirius faisaient leur détention quotidienne à la bibliothèque. Ils devaient épousseter chaque livre dans la section de DCFM, qui était une assez grande section. Après une heure de nettoyage, Sirius se plaignit, "Rah, je ne peux pas croire que nous devons faire tout ça à la manière des moldus ! C'est tellement ridicule ! "

"Je suis d'accord. Utiliser la magie nous faciliterait la tâche, " dit James. Il tira un nouveau livre de l'étagère, celui-ci s'ouvrit et un cri sonore se fit entendre. Il le força à se taire et replaça le livre sur l'étagère rapidement, mais pas avant que Madame Pince leur avaient lancé un regard outré.

Sirius chigna alors qu'il sortait un autre livre. "C'est pas juste. Remus aussi s'est fait attrapé et il ne fait même pas de retenue. Je me demande parfois si sa mère est vraiment malade ou s'il évite les retenues de cette façon."

"Je dois avouer que j'ai eu les mêmes pensées, même si je pense que ça ne serait pas du genre de Remus de nous mentir sur quelque chose comme ça, " dit James.

Sirius hocha la tête, "Je sais, je suis d'accord. C'est juste bizarre c'est tout. Il va manquer le match de Quidditch de Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle demain. Il semble toujours manquer les choses amusantes – le premier festin de septembre, la blague sur Miss Teigne et le truc des clowns en octobre, il était parti pour cette fête américaine – Thanksgetting, c'est ça ? Il était parti le mois dernier lorsque l'on a fait une blague à Rogue, et maintenant il va manquer le match de Quidditch ! "

James approuva pensivement alors qu'il nettoyait un autre livre. "Ouais, tu sais ce qui est étrange, Sirius ? Je n'avais jamais remarqué mais il semble manquer l'école à chaque mois. " Il replaça le livre sur l'étagère, mais manqua son coup et le livre tomba au sol. James le ramassa.

"Peux-tu imaginer s'il sortait une fausse raison différente à chaque mois pour motiver son absence en classe ? " Sirius sourit et secoua la tête "Nah, nous le connaissons et il n'est pas comme ça. Il est tout pâle si nous parlons de faire un coup aux professeurs. " Il regarda James, qui était en train d'étudier le livre qu'il avait fait tomber. "James ? "

James se leva lentement, toujours en fixant le livre. Son front était plissé et il secouait sa tête quelques fois.

"James ? " demanda à nouveau Sirius. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

"Sirius, " murmura James, toujours en fixant le livre. "Quelle date tombe la pleine lune ce mois-ci ? "

Sirius y pensa un instant et répondit, " Ce soir, je crois. Pourquoi ? "

James hocha la tête et tourna la page. "Le soir où nous sommes arrivés et celui où nous avons joué un tour à Miss Teigne, c'était une pleine lune aussi, n'est-ce pas ? "

Sirius haussa les épaules et lui répondit, " Ouais, je crois. Je ne m'en rappelle pas vraiment. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? "

James leva la tête et fixa un point devant lui. Il semblait penser intensément. Sirius, qui commençait à s'impatienter, arracha le livre des mains de James. Il regarda le titre et lut _Les Créatures de l'Ombre et Comment les Reconnaître._ Il regarda le titre du chapitre que James lisait et vit "Lycanthropie". Il lut les premières lignes :

_Des histoires à propos des hommes loups circulent depuis l'Antiquité. La mythologie Grecque parle d'un tyran assoiffé de sang du nom de Lycaon qui avait attiré sur lui les foudres de Zeus en lui servant de la chair d'un enfant humain. Comme punition, Zeus le transforma en loup et, selon la légende, il resta à Lycaon quelques parcèles de caractères humains.._

Sirius leva son regard vers James. " Pourquoi lis-tu ça ? "

James répondit, "Lit plus loin – vas à la partie sur comment les reconnaître. "

Sirius sauta quelques lignes et lut que les loups-garous semblaient être des humains parfaitement normaux, excepté qu'il possédaient un force exceptionnelle et qu'ils se transformaient à chaque mois durant la pleine lune. Les transformations en loup étaient très douloureuses et la personne paraissait malade durant la semaine suivant sa transformation. Sirius stoppa sa lecture et regarda James. "Penses-tu à ce que je pense ?"

James étudia son ami un instant et hocha la tête. "Je crois que oui. Penses-y un instant. Il part chaque mois. Il semblait toujours pâle et malade lorsqu'il revenait – nous avions toujours pensé que c'était à cause qu'il était inquiet pour sa mère. Mais si nous regardons, je parie qu'il était parti à chaque pleine lune."

Sirius approuva. "Tu as probablement raison, mais nous pourrons vérifier cela tantôt. Si c'est vrai, où crois-tu qu'il aille durant ses transformations ? À la maison ? "

"Cela me semble un long voyage à faire avec la transformation et tout. Je crois qu'il doit être quelque part proche d'ici, ce qui veut dire que Dumbledore est au courant. Je ne crois pas qu'il permettrait qu'un loup-garou se promène dans le parc, non ? " ajouta James.

"Ouais, " dit Sirius. "Mais où peut-il aller pour qu'il ne puisse pas attaquer personne ? "

"Nous devrons le lui demander lorsqu'il sera de retour, " dit James.

"Penses-tu vraiment qu'il va l'admettre ? " demanda Sirius. "Regarde comment il nous a menti pour nous éloigner de la vérité. "

"Ouais, il ne va pas admettre ça facilement, " approuva James.

Sirius sourit et dit, "Oh, alors je crois que nous pourrions le faire craquer. "

James et Sirius ne dirent rien de leur théorie à Remus lorsqu'il revint de sa 'visite chez sa mère' Ils pensaient à un plan pour le forcer à révéler la vérité. Peter n'était pas inclus dans leur petite enquête. Après tout, s'ils avaient tort, ils ne voulaient pas que de fausses rumeurs se répandent à propos de leur ami.

Au petit-déjeuner de lundi, tout le monde était enjoué à la table grâce à la victoire de Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Lily remarqua que Alice secouait beaucoup sa tête pendant qu'elle lisait le numéro de la Gazette du sorcier. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, Lily vit qu'elle était submergée de colère et qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe Alice ? " demanda Lily.

"Le journal de ce matin. Il y a une autre histoire à propos de ce mage noir qui organise des attaques. Il en a eu deux autres et cette fois, lui et ses 'disciples' ont tués des familles entières. Il a laissé un message comme quoi que ses pouvoirs et que ses adeptes augmentaient et que aucun moldu ou né de moldu ne serait à l'abri. " dit Alice alors que des larmes sillonnaient son visage.

"Comment est-ce possible ? Poudlard est censé être un des endroits les plus sécuritaires. Il a des charmes protecteurs très puissants et j'ai entendu dire que la seule présence de Dumbledore fait cet endroit sûr, " dit Marlène. "Les gens qui veulent s'attaquer à Poudlard ne sont que des fous. "

"Peut-être qu'il faisait référence aux enfants qui sont trop jeunes pour venir à Poudlard, " précisa Lily. Elle frissonnait à l'idée que quelqu'un voudrait la tuer juste parce qu'elle était née de parents moldus.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur cours, Remus rattrapa Lily. Elle se tourna et allait lui dire bonjour lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il était très pâle. Elle n'était pas sûre, mais il semblait y avoir un hématome sur la joue de Remus qui commençait à s'effacer.

"Remus, tu vas bien ? "

Il fit oui de la tête et souri. "Oui, j'ai juste eu un petit accident en fin de semaine lorsque j'étais à la maison. J'ai déjà vu madame Pomfresh à mon retour alors tout va bien aller. Ah aussi," dit-il, changeant le sujet de conversation, "Je voulais te dire que Emm et moi allons être à la bibliothèque ce soir pour travailler sur le travail de potion. J'ai crû que tu voudrais peut-être te joindre à nous. "

Lily lui fit un sourire. "J'aimerais bien mais je ne peux pas. Je dois, hum, faire une séance de tutorat à quelqu'un. "Avant que Remus puisse lui en demander plus, elle dit, "Nous devrions y aller si nous voulons pas être en retard. "

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et dit, " Ouais, je ne voudrais en aucun cas manquer un seul mot de l'énigmatique professeur Binns ! " Il entra dans la classe et s'assied à côté de James. Il remarque que Sirius était déjà installé pour sa petite sieste d'après déjeuner.

James s'approcha de lui et lui demanda, "Qu'est-ce que Evans te voulait ?"

"Emm et moi nous voulions réunir notre groupe d'étude ce soir, mais Lily doit faire du tutorat, " répondit Remus.

"Pour qui ?" demanda James.

"Elle ne l'a pas dit. "

Ce soir-là, après les leçons de vols, James et Sirius étaient dans la salle commune. Remus était à la bibliothèque avec Emm, donc cela donna la chance aux deux garçons de parler de leur théorie du loup-garou.

"Donc, sommes-nous sûr que c'est vrai ? " demanda James.

"Comment pourrait-on avoir tort ? Ce livre décrit exactement tous les symptômes de Remus, " dit Sirius.

James fronça les sourcils et dit, "Peut-être que nous devrions faire attention de ne pas le confronter. Je veux dire, crois-tu qu'il peux devenir dangereux s'il est énervé ? Normalement, il est si calme et réservé. "

Sirius secoua la tête, "Je ne crois pas qu'il deviendrait dangereux. Le livre dit que les loups-garous ressemblent à des gens normaux. Mais ça ne parle pas des émotions fortes ou d'en mettre un en colère lorsque ce n'est pas la pleine lune. "

"Nous pourrions peut-être demander à quelqu'un sans que cela semble suspect, " dit James.

Sirius se tourna vers James et dit "Qui as-tu en tête ? Ça doit être quelqu'un qui est capable de répondre et nous devons lui demander comme si c'était une simple question. "

Les garçons y pensèrent un instant avant que James ne claque des doigts et dit, " J'ai une idée : le professeur Riddle ! Il est le prof de DCFM, il doit sûrement le savoir. "

Sirius sourit et dit, " Ouais, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Il semble assez cool, donc je ne crois pas qu'il va nous poser beaucoup de question pour savoir nos raisons de lui poser cette question. "

James se leva et dit, " Je vais aller voir si Riddle est dans son bureau. Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ici au cas où Remus reviendrait, peut-être que tu pourrais en savoir plus sans l'accuser, " Sirius hocha la tête et James sortit par le trou du portrait.

Tout en marchant dans le corridor, il pensait à son ami et à ce qui avait dû arriver pour qu'il devienne un loup-garou. Il était convaincu qu'il était docile, même sous sa forme de loup. Alors que son ami semblait enjoué lorsqu'ils jouaient des tours aux autres, il semblait vraiment soucieux de ne pas faire quelque chose qui pourrait faire du mal à quelqu'un. Comment pouvait-il être dangereux, même sous sa forme de loup-garou ?

Il était déterminé à en savoir plus pour que lui et Sirius confronte Remus et le forcer à révéler la vérité. Il arriva à la porte du bureau du professeur Riddle, il cogna et entra sans attendre la réponse. Lorsqu'il entra il fut surpris de voir Lily assise sur la chaise qui faisait face au professeur Riddle. Le professeur tourna brusquement la tête vers James.

Ses yeux s'obscurcirent lorsqu'ils dardèrent James. "Potter ! Personne ne vous a jamais enseigné d'attendre une réponse après avoir frappé à une porte ? "

James se tenait raide, confus. "J-Je suis désolé, professeur. Je n'avait pas réalisé -"

"Ce n'est pas grave. " L'expression de professeur Riddle s'était adoucie quelque peu, mais il semblait toujours ennuyé. "Que me vouliez-vous Potter ? "

James avait presque oublié pourquoi il était venu, d'un coup sa question lui revint. Il réalisa cependant qu'il ne pouvait pas demander cela avec Evans dans la même pièce. "Je, hum, je peux revenir une autre fois. Ce n'était pas si important."

Riddle fixa James et dit : "La façon dont vous êtes entrer brusquement ici m'a pourtant fait croire que c'était important. »

James fixa le plancher un instant avant de lui donner une explication. "Eh bien, je voulais savoir si je pouvais remettre le travail vendredi à la place de mercredi. J'aimerais faire un peu plus de recherches.

Riddle scruta James, qui gardait toujours les yeux baissés. "Bien, ce ne sera pas un problème. "

James réalisa alors que Evans était toujours là. Il la regarda et vit qu'elle était toujours assise bien droite sur sa chaise, le regard vide fixé devant elle. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et dit, "Hey, Evans ! Que fais-tu ici ? " Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mais ne répondit pas. Pourquoi l'ignorait-elle ?

"Potter, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me demander, vous devriez partir et aller faire cette recherche que vous disiez si important, " lança Riddle.

Alors que James se tournait pour s'en aller, il aurait pus jurer avoir vu la main de Evans trembler un peu. Cela aurait pu aussi être son imagination. Alors qu'il regagnait la salle commune, il se rappela quelque chose que Remus lui avait dit plus tôt. Evans était supposée donner un cours à quelqu'un. Si c'était le cas, que faisait-elle dans le bureau du professeur Riddle ?

James et Sirius commencent à deviner le secret de Remus. Comment vont-ils arriver à le faire dire la vérité?

Un énormmmee merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !

**Note à PAFFX** : C'est corrigé ! merci de l'avoir signalé :D

**Prochain chapitre :** Un peu plus de recherches sur le secret de Remus !


	21. Operation 'L'enfant Loup'

Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des événements des livres Harry Potter de J.K Rowling. Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.

Le reste est sorti tout droit de l'imagination fantastique de Msnorris12000.

**Chapitre 21 : Opération ****"Lenfant loup"**

Lily quitta le bureau du professeur Riddle et elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle essayait de se rappeler de sa session de tutorat dans sa tête et des flashs d'images à propos de sortilèges et de défense apparurent dans sa tête. Mais, elle trouvait que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Alors qu'elle retournait à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, elle s'arrêta, pensant avoir vu quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la vitre brisée derrière elle. Elle dût s'accrocher au mur un instant pour reprendre ses esprits. Pourquoi verrait-elle des images de verre brisé alors qu'il n'y en avait pas en réalité ? D'où venaient-ils ? C'était comme si elle avait rêvé... ou était-ce un souvenir ?

Elle leva les mains et se frotta les tempes. Elle vit alors du sang sur son bras. Elle eu un sursaut de surprise. Elle regarda son bras encore, releva la manche de sa robe et vit sur son bras la mince ligne cicatrisée de sa blessure de l'automne passée, mais aucune trace de sang. Se secouant la tête, elle essaya de se convaincre qu'elle était surement fatiguée et que son esprit lui jouait des tours.

Elle entra dans la Salle Commune et se dirigea droit vers le dortoir des filles. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller. Elle se retourna pour voir qui lavait appelée. C'était Potter. Il s'approchait d'elle avec appréhension.

"Hey, Evans, " dit-il d'un air hésitant.

"Salut Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda t-elle.

Potter la regarda, confus, avant de dire, "Bien, eh, j'étais ici avec Sirius et nous attendions que Remus revienne de la bibliothèque. Je suis ensuite allé voir le professeur Riddle et tu étais dans son bureau. Heu, que faisait tu là-bas ? " Lily le regarda d'un air surpris que James pris pour un air d'ennui. "Evans, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose pour que tu sois fâchée après moi ? "

Lily essayait de se souvenir quand elle avait vu Potter. Que voulait-il dire quand il l'avait vue dans le bureau du professeur Riddle ? Elle ne se rappelait pas lavait vu. Tout se qu'elle se rappelait c'était la leçon que le professeur Riddle lui avait enseignée. "Non je ne suis pas fâchée après toi, " répondit-elle. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis fâchée après toi? "

Il répondit. "Tu ne ma pas vraiment regardé ni répondu quand j'étais dans le bureau avec toi et que je tai parlé. J'ai cru que j'avais peut-être fait quelque chose qui t'avais mise en colère."

Lily sentit son estomac se retourner de plus en plus alors que James parlait. Elle l'avait ignoré? Elle ne pouvait même pas se rappeler de l'avoir vu là-bas. "Non, tu ne m'as pas mise en colère. "

Il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux. Lily allait retourner à son dortoir lorsque Potter lui demanda subitement, " Hey, Evans, je suis un peu confus. Remus m'a dit qu'il t'avait demandé d'étudier avec lui et tu lui avais répondu que tu ne pouvais pas car tu devais donner une leçon de tutorat à quelqu'un. Mais si tu devais donner une leçon, pourquoi étais-tu donc dans le bureau du professeur Riddle ?

Lily sentit son estomac remonter dans sa gorge. Elle était prise au pièges par ses propres mensonges. De plus, avec tout ce qui c'était passé depuis son retour du bureau du professeur Riddle, elle sentait qu'elle devait en parler avec quelqu'un. Elle ouvrit sa bouche, mais elle fut étonnée d'entendre autre chose que ce qu'elle voulait dire. "Oh, ça. Effectivement je donnais un cours à quelqu'un mais je devais aller au bureau du professeur Riddle pour lui emprunter un livre. "

"Qui-" commença t-il.

"Je suis vraiment fatiguée Potter. On se voit demain. Bonne nuit. " Elle lui sourit et monta rapidement les marches.

Alors qu'elle montait les marches, elle se demanda pourquoi elle lui avait dit un autre mensonge et pourquoi elle n'avait pas dit la vérité à Potter. Elle se dit cependant qu'elle avait gardé sa promesse avec le professeur Riddle et elle n'avait pas parlé de ses leçons de tutorat à quelqu'un. Mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit à Potter à propos de toute cette histoire de vite brisée.

* * *

Le matin suivant, le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour s'adresser aux étudiants. Il parla encore de la montée de ce mage noir que personne ne connaissait. Il parla de l'article qui avait été publié disant qu'aucun né de moldus ne serait en sécurité. Il décrit brièvement les nouveaux sorts qui avaient été placés autour de l'école. Il leur dit que l'école était une des places les plus sécuritaires à être. Il encouragea aussi à établir des liens avec les autres maisons.

Si établir des liens était facile pour trois des maisons (en dehors du terrain de Quidditch bien sûr) ce n'était pas la même chose pour les Serpentards. Ils n'avaient en rien changé leurs natures arrogantes envers les autres maisons et quelques personnes des autres maisons leurs rendaient bien la monnaie de leur pièce. Les Maraudeurs avaient tous reçu une retenue d'une nuit pour avoir tendu un piège à Malefoy et Rogue même si ceux-ci avaient insulté Lily et Emm.

James avait entendu Malefoy insulter les filles et les traiter de Sang-de-bourbe et de 'saleté'. Rogue se tenait à côté de Malefoy avec son habituel air dédaigneux, aidant Malefoy à bloquer le chemin aux filles. James courra auprès de Malefoy, le plaqua au sol et commença à le frapper à grands coups de poing. Les trois autres Maraudeurs arrivèrent peu après, et se joignirent à la bataille et poussèrent Rogue. Mais le professeur Pillon les surpris et donna aux Maraudeurs une sévère retenue.

Dès que le professeur Pilon les relâcha pour emmener Malefoy et Rogue à l'infirmerie, les Maraudeurs coururent auprès de Lily et Emm pour s'assurer qu'elles allaient bien. Elles allaient bien, et James rougit fortement lorsque Evans lui souri et le remercia de l'avoir aidée.

"Evans, Vance, " débuta Sirius, "vous devriez faire attention lorsque vous marchez seules dans les couloirs – on ne sait jamais quand un de ces imbéciles sera finalement capable d'attaquer un élève né de moldus. " Il fit une pause, et continua, à voix basse : "S'ils recommencent, venez le dire à un de nous. "

* * *

À mesure que le mois de mars avançait, la neige fondit rapidement et les journées se firent plus longues. Cela allégea un peu l'esprit des étudiants, même s'il faisait toujours un peu froid dehors. Le malaise que Lily avait ressentit plus tôt ce mois-ci était partit et elle se sentait enfin elle-même. Remus, de son côté, paraissait de plus en plus pâle et malade. James et Sirius regardèrent leur calendrier lunaire, et la pleine lune était ce soir. Remus leur raconta une autre excuse disant qu'il devait se dépêcher de retourner à la maison pour s'occuper de sa mère malade. Alors qui faisait ses bagages, Remus remarqua que James et Sirius ne le bombardaient pas de questions, comme ils faisaient à l'habitude. Ils semblaient accepter qu'il parte.

En y repensant, cela ne leur ressemblait pas de ne pas poser de questions. Chaque fois quil devait "aller voir sa mère malade" on lui demandait toujours ce qu'elle avait et il avait toujours réussi à esquiver la question. Il leva les yeux vers ses amis assis dans le lit bondé de James et fut étonné de voir qu'ils étaient concentrés à écrire sur un parchemin.

Après quelques minutes ils roulèrent le parchemin et se dirigèrent vers la Salle Commune. Remus ne put retenir plus longtemps sa curiosité. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites tout les deux ? " demanda t-il.

Sirius et James s'échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant que Sirius ne lui répondit. "Et bien, Remus, nous réalisons maintenant comment il doit être difficile pour ta mère d'être malade si souvent – chaque mois il me semble. On a décidé de faire quelque chose de bien et de lui envoyer une lettre de prompt rétablissement. On allait justement à la voilière. "

Remus pâlit. "Heum, pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Vous ne l'avez jamais rencontrée. "

James répondit avec un sourire innocent. "Remus, tu es notre meilleur ami. On a peut-être jamais rencontré ta mère mais sa ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas lui envoyer de lettre. Je suis sûre qu'elle a déjà entendu parler de nous durant tes nombreuses visites à la maison. "

Le regard de Remus passait de James à Sirius. "J-heu… C'est une bonne idée, mais ça aurait plus de sens si c'était moi qui lui donne. Après tout, je vais aller la voir bientôt. " Remus allait prendre la lettre des mains de Sirius mais ce dernier la cacha rapidement derrière son dos.

"Ça n'a pas de sens Remus ! "dit-il. "Ce n'est pas un problème d'envoyer un hibou. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de recevoir une lettre. Je ne voudrais pas aussi que tu l'as perde. " Avant que Remus puisse répondre Sirius ajouta, "Oh, tu manques beaucoup de cours pour voir ta pauvre mère. "

Remus hocha la tête et Sirius dit, "Je te conseille d'amener une note de tes parents. Après tout, sa serait plate si les professeurs pensent que tu "cries au loup", non ? "

Si c'était possible, Remus pâlit davantage.

Sirius sourit, se tourna vers James et dit, "Nous devrions monter à la voilière avant que tous les bons hiboux soient pris. Tu viens, James ? "

James sourit et dit, "Après toi, Sirius. "

Les deux garçons laissèrent un Remus confus dans la chambre.

Frank, qui était la aussi, dit, "C'est vraiment gentil de leur part. Si j'avais su avant j'aurais signé aussi."

* * *

"As-tu vu son visage, le pauvre ? " dit Sirius. 

"Oui. Maintenant la phase deux de l'opération 'l'enfant loup'" dit James

" L'as tu emmenée ? " demanda Sirius.

James sorti sa cape d'invisibilité. "En avais tu douté ?"

Sirius souri et emmena James sur le côté du corridor, "Attendons-le ici."

James plaça la cape d'invisibilité sur eux et ils se cachèrent une statue, et attendirent que Remus quitte la tour. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant qu'il ne passe par le portrait de la grosse dame. Il passa devant James et Sirius, qui le suivirent à travers de nombreux couloirs pour enfin arriver à l'aile de l'infirmerie. James et Sirius s'échangèrent un regard confus, se demandant se qu'ils faisaient là, était-il enfermé dans une aile de l'infirmerie pour sa transformation ?

Un instant après être entré, Remus sorti, sans ses bagages, suivit par Madame Pomfresh. James et Sirius notèrent les efforts de Remus pour suivre le corridor. Alors qu'ils sortaient dehors ils virent que le soleil était en train de se coucher. Remus devait prendre appui sur Madame Pomfresh alors qu'ils marchaient sur le terrain. Ils s'arrêtèrent proche du Saule Cogneur.

Sirius se renfrogna alors qu'il se rappelait du bleu énorme qu'il avait eu il y a quelques mois alors qu'il s'était approché trop près du nouvel arbre. Lui et James restèrent à bonne distance de l'arbre et regardèrent Madame Pomfresh faire apparaître un baton et l'utilisa pour appuyer sur un nœud de l'arbre. Soudainement, toutes le branches qui gigotaient violement en tout sens se figèrent. James et Sirius virent Remus donner à Madame Pomfresh un faible sourire avant de disparaître dans la base du tronc. Madame Pomfresh le salua et retourna à l'intérieur du château.

En chemin vers la salle commune, maintenant libérés de la cape d'invisibilité, Sirius leva le poing et dit, " JE LE SAVAIS ! Je le savais qu'on avait raison ! "

James grimaça à la réaction de son ami, qui redevint rapidement sérieux. " Sirius, excepté si sa mère habite sous cet arbre, cela veut dire qu'il EST un loup-garou. As-tu vu comment faible il était ? Il n'a presque pas put se rendre au Saule Cogneur. "

Sirius fronça les sourcils et dit, "Oui, ce livre disait que les transformations étaient très douloureuses, Et on dirait que Madame Pomfresh ne peut rien faire pour l'aider à se sentir mieux. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose. "

"Moi aussi, " dit James. "Premières choses d'abord. Nous devons le confronter avec le fait que nous savons et le pousser à admettre son secret. Nous pourrons faire ça demain soir, lorsqu'il reviendra.

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre : **__James et Sirius rassemblent leurs dernières preuves et confrontent Remus._


	22. Confronter la vérité

Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des événements des livres Harry Potter de J.K Rowling. Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.

Le reste est sorti tout droit de l'imagination fantastique de Msnorris12000.

Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews ! Jvous aimes !!

**Chapitre 22** : Affronter la vérité

Tôt le lendemain matin, James et Sirius étaient cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité à environ cent pieds du Saule Cogneur. Il s'étaient levés plus tôt et attendaient le retour de Remus. Au bout d'une heure ils virent une faible lueur dans le ciel, qui annonçait que le soleil allait se lever. Excepté pour l'occasionnelle plainte que l'estomac de Sirius laissait échapper, tout était silencieux.

"Merlin, Sirius!" s'exclama James. "Peux-tu te retenir un peu? Je crois que même les habitants de Pré-au-lard ont entendu ton estomac."

Sirius roula les yeux. "Je te ferais remarquer que c'était TON idée de se lever aussi tôt. Si Remus ne se montre pas bientôt nous allons manquer le déjeuner!"

James allait répliquer lorsqu'il vit du mouvement près de l'entrée du château. Il fit du coude à Sirius et ils regardèrent la silhouette approcher. C'était madame Pomfresh. Lorsqu'elle arriva au Saule Cogneur elle fit apparaître un bâton et appuya à la base du tronc, stoppant les branches qui s'agitaient violemment.

"Viens" entendirent-elle murmurer. "Nous devrions nous dépêcher à retourner à l'infirmerie avant que les élèves commencent à se lever."

Sirius et James regardèrent avec sympathie Remus qui sortait avec peine du trou, plus pâle que jamais. Une fois qu'ils furent à une distance sécuritaire, l'infirmière stoppa son sort, et le bâton disparu. Elle aida à supporter Remus et retournèrent lentement en direction du château. La robe de Remus était à moitié arrachée et bien que la lumière de l'aube qui approchait était faible, James fut sûr de voir du sang, apparent au travers du tissu.

Alors que les deux garçons les suivaient ils entendirent l'infirmière lui dire, "On dirais que la nuit s'est très mal passée. Je ne vous avais jamais vu aussi épuisé et meurtri." comme simple réponse, Remus acquiesça.

Comme ils marchaient dans les couloirs, Remus demanda à l'infirmière "Madame Pomfresh, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'infirmerie ce matin?"

"Non, mon chou. Comme toujours j'ai laissé une note sur la porte comme quoi j'étais ailleurs et que s'il avait des élèves malades qu'ils se rendent voir le professeur Pilon. Il vous reste au moins quelques heures pour vous reposer et pour récupérer." Madame Pomfresh se retourna vers Remus et l'étudia un moment. "Ce doit être difficile pour vous de devoirs mentir à vos amis."

Remus répondit péniblement, "Je n'ai pas le choix. Ils ne comprendraient jamais. Vous et Professeur Dumbledore êtes les seuls qui connaissent la vérité et vous ne me traitez pas comme si j'étais une sorte de monstre je veux vraiment vous remercier pour cela."

"Oh, vous n'avez pas à me remercier" dit-elle avec un léger trémolo dans sa voix.

Ils disparurent dans l'aile de l'infirmerie et les deux garçons qui les suivaient s'arrêtèrent et ne purent parler pour quelques minutes. Finalement, ils retournèrent au dortoir, marchant en silence. James rangea soigneusement sa cape d'invisibilité.

"Où étiez-vous?" demanda Peter, surprenant James et Sirius. Il était sorti des toilettes.

"Nous étions sortis pour un marche" répondit précipitamment Sirius.

Peter les regarda suspicieusement. "Avec la cape d'invisibilité?"

"Heu, bien, Sirius et moi avions décider d'aller au stade de quidditch pour 'emprunter' des balais pour un petit vol matinal." dit James.

Sirius approuva. "Et bien, je suis affamé! Allons-y avant que toute la nourriture soit mangée!"

James rigola. "Sirius, tu ne penses jamais à autre chose qu'à ton estomac? Tu ne penses pas que si, pour une raison quelconque, il n'y avait plus de nourriture, nous pourrions descendre aux cuisines et prendre un bon repas?"

* * *

Les cours de la journée ne se déroulaient pas assez vite selon certains élèves qui voulaient profiter de la belle température de l'été qui approchait. Le gazon était de plus en plus vert et la Forêt Interdite de plus en plus fleurie et feuillue. Elle laissait échapper une douce odeur qui interpellait les étudiants à sortir dehors.

En cours d'enchantements, Professeur Flitwick surpris les étudiants en tenant son cours à l'extérieur. Ils se pratiquaient à déplacer des objets d'une place à l'autre. Professeur Flitwick organisa un concours pour voir qui réussissait à faire voler les plus gros objets, et qui pouvait les faire voler le plus loin. Personne ne fut surpris que ce soit Lily qui remporta le concours, gagnant 50 point pour Gryffondor.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le prochain cour, Lily remarqua que Potter et Sirius étaient plus silencieux qu'à l'habitude et ne faisaient aucune plaisanterie. Ils étaient à l'écart des autres élèves et parlaient à vois basse. Marlene attribua ce soudain changement de comportement au fait qu'ils devaient planifier leurs prochains mauvais coups. Mais Lily se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Après le cours, Lily décida de voir si elle pouvait arriver à savoir ce qui se passait. Elle dit à Emm qu'elle la rejoindrait à la bibliothèque et elle alla à la rencontre de Potter et Sirius.

"Salut Potter, salut Sirius!" dit-elle.

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent vers elle, surpris de la voir à coté d'eux. Sirius dit "Hey, Evans. Je ne t'ai pas entendue arriver. Heu, depuis combien de temps es-tu là?"

Lily étudia les deux garçons un moment. Ils semblaient quelque peu... nerveux. Était-il possible pour Sirius Black d'être nerveux? Qu'est ce qui se passait? "Je viens tout juste d'arriver." répondit-elle. "De quoi parliez-vous ?"

Potter et Sirius s'échangèrent rapidement un regard avant que Sirius ne réponde "Oh, tu ne voudrais pas savoir."

Lily regarda dans ses yeux et vit qu'il disait la vérité mais qu'il cachait tout de même quelque chose. Elle se tourna vers Potter, qui, pour une fois, évitait son regard.

Ressentant son doute, il lui fit un petit sourire et ajouta. "Oui Evans. Nous savons que tu n'aimes pas vraiment nos petites plaisanteries que nous faisons. C'est mieux que tu ne saches rien." Elle le regarda pour un moment avant de décider d'abandonner.

"Oh, d'accord dans ce cas," dit-elle. "Tant que personne ne se fera mal, ça me vas." Elle souri et ils se mirent en route vers la salle commune. Alors qu'ils tournaient un coin, ils faillirent entrer en collision avec le professeur Riddle.

"Oh ! Désolé professeur!" s'exclama Sirius.

Le professeur Riddle souri et regarda les trois élèves, faisant un pause sur James. "Y'a pas de problème. Personne ne s'est fait mal."

Sirius et James s'apprêtaient à partir lorsque James remarqua que Evans n'avait pas bougé. Elle se tenait toujours devant le Professeur Riddle. James suivi son regard vers la broche argentée qui retenait la cravate du professeur. C'est une attache en forme de serpent argenté que James l'avait vu porter à plusieurs reprises. Il remarqua que les émeraudes qui formaient les yeux, brillaient intensément.

"C'est une broche intéressante Professeur Riddle" dit James. "Où l'avez-vous eue?"

Riddle étudia James un moment et répondit, "C'est un héritage familial." Il regarda Lily, "Je dois y aller. Je dois me rendre à une réunion." Et il disparu vers un autre couloir.

"Vous venez?" demanda Sirius en montrant le corridor qui menait vers la tour des Gryffondors. James se tourna pour le suivre mais remarqua que Lily ne suivait toujours pas.

"Evans?" demanda t-il.

Elle le regarda et dit, "Je viens juste de me rendre compte que je dois aller quelque part. On se voit plus tard." Elle se mit à marcher pendant que James se demandait où elle allait ou avec qui elle avait rendez-vous.

Sirius fit un signe à James et dit, "Allez viens, tu penseras à Evans plus tard. Maintenant il faut trouver Remus et penser à ce que nous allons dire."

* * *

Cela ne prit pas beaucoup d'efforts pour retrouver Remus, il était dans le dortoir en train de défaire sa valise. Il semblait déjà beaucoup mieux que ce matin. Madame Pomfresh avait fait du bon travail pour réparer ses plaies, et ses robes aussi. James se demanda avec inquiétude si Remus se faisait lui même toutes ces plaies, et à chaque mois.

"Bonjour!" dit Remus à ses deux amis. Il souri avec ce qui semblait être de l'effort.

"Bonjour, Remus!" répondit James, regardant dans la chambre. "Où est Peter ?"

"Il est parti dîner avec Frank," répondit Remus.

"Comment va ta mère?" demanda Sirius.

Remus dégluti avec difficulté et répondit, "Oh, comme ci comme ça."

"Est-ce qu'elle a été surprise pour notre lettre de convalescence?" demanda Sirius.

"Oh, oui ! Elle a été surprise, mais elle l'a appréciée," dit Remus alors qu'il sortait des livres de son sac.

James et Sirius s'échangèrent un regard avant que James ne dit, "Heu... Remus? Nous n'avons jamais envoyé cette lettre."

Remus se figea, les livres glissèrent de sa main et tombèrent au sol. On voyait la panique dans ses yeux et dit, "Ah, heu, b-bien peut-peut-être que, heu... c'était peut-être, heum, une au-autre lettre qu'elle a r-reçu. J-J-J'ai pensé que c'était votre le-lettre." Il jeta un regard à ses amis, espérant qu'ils croiraient son explication.

Malgré tout, James et Sirius secouèrent leur tête. Sirius parla finalement. "Nous savons, Remus."

La respiration de Remus se fit plus haletante alors que son regard se promenait de James à Sirius. "M-M-Mais de qu-quoi vous p-parlez?"

James prit la parole cette fois alors que Remus essaya de sortir ses excuses. "Tu pars un fois à chaque mois..."

"-- pour voir ma mère malade!"

"... tu pars pour la pleine lune..."

"-- c'est juste une coïncidence!"

"... tu as toujours l'air pâle et malade lorsque tu reviens..."

"-- p-parce que je suis inquiet pour m-ma mère."

".. nous avons vu tes plaies..."

"J-J-J.. J'ai trébuché, j'ai eu des accidents..."

"Remus!" s'écria Sirius. "Nous t'avons suivi la nuit dernière au Saule Cogneur et ce matin aussi lorsque Madame Pomfresh t'a accompagné à l'infirmerie."

Remus se figea encore une fois, et ferma ses yeux. Ses épaules tombèrent et il se retourna.

"Nous avons vu tes plaies. Est-ce que tu te les fait toi-même?" demanda James.

Après quelques instants, Remus hocha la tête lentement. "Alors," dit-il, la gorge serrée. "Vous savez... à propos de mes transformation et au fait que je suis..."

"Un loup-garou?" dit Sirius, faisant sursauter Remus. "Oui, nous avons compris."

Remus hocha la tête à nouveau, toujours le dos tourné vers ses amis, Il se pencha et ramassa ses livres qui étaient tombés au sol et les remit dans son sac. James et Sirius regardèrent, perplexes, Remus remettre tout ce qu'il avait sorti dans son sac.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda James.

Les mains de Remus commencèrent à trembler alors qu'il se dépêchait à mettre toutes ses possessions dans son sac. Il ouvrit sa valise et commença à jeter ses livres dedans."

"Remus?" demanda James encore une fois.

Remus se retourna brusquement le regard empli de douleur. "Eh bien, sa ne parait pas? Je fais mes valises! Je ne peux pas rester à l'école alors qu'il y a des élèves qui savent ce que je suis!" Il regarda sa valise, où il avait commencé à empiler ses manuels. Il dit d'une vois angoissée, "J'imagine que cela n'a pas d'importance si je n'emporte pas ces manuels. Je n'en n'aurais plus de besoin!"

James et Sirius regardèrent Remus, choqués. Ils s'étaient attendus qu'il soit fâché, mais il pas qu'il réagisse aussi violemment. James ouvrit sa bouche pour parler mais Remus l'interrompit.

"Économise ta salive, James! Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre parler de la façon donc je vous ai menti! Je n'ai pas besoin de voir la peur dans vos yeux à chaque fois que vous me regarderez!" Remus leur rentra dedans et se précipita hors du dortoir.

Les deux garçons restèrent plantés là un bon moment, n'étant pas sûrs de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Sirius dit finalement, "Je ne peux pas croire qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'on ait peur de lui. Après toutes ces aventures qu'on a eus avec lui, comment pouvait-il penser que nous pourrions l'haïr ou avoir peur de lui?!"

James réfléchi un moment avant de répondre, "Je crois que certaines personnes l'ont rejeté ou ont eu peur de lui, des gens qu'il croyait ses amis, ou peut-être même sa famille."

"Nous ferions mieux de le retrouver," dit Sirius.

* * *

Remus se sentait comme si poitrine allait exploser. Il ressentait pleins d'émotions à la fois. Il était préoccupé que ses amis avaient découvert son secret, et il était fâché qu'ils l'aient suivi pour le découvrir. Ses 'amis' pensa-t-il, en riant presque. 'J'imagine que je ne devrais plus penser à eux. Je suis sûr qu'ils me détestent,' pensa t-il, alors que l'angoisse l'envahit à nouveau. Il marchait sans savoir où aller, juste pour essayer de se changer les idées.

Doucement, les sentiments de colère et de tristesse se transformèrent en lassitude. Il était toujours fatigué et endolori à cause de sa transformation la nuit dernière. Il se rendit compte qu'il était près de la bibliothèque. Il décida d'aller trouver une table à l'écart des autres étudiants et de se cacher là un instant pour remettre ses idées en ordre.

Il entra dans la bibliothèque et il vit Emm debout dans une des allées à la recherche d'un livre dans la section de métamorphose. Il fit une pause, et l'a regarda en pensant qu'elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il était. Il pensa tristement qu'elle aussi le détesterait lorsqu'elle saurait, tout comme Sirius et James. Emm avait senti le regard de quelqu'un et se tourna pour voir Remus debout au bout de la rangée. Elle souri, et allait lui dire bonjour lorsqu'elle remarqua la tristesse qui était imprimée sur son visage.

Remus allait se forcer à lui faire un sourire lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement provenant des étagères près de Emm. Il leva le regard et vit l'étagère commencer à tomber vers l'endroit où se tenait Emm.

"EMM!!" Remus couru vers elle alors que des livres commençaient à tomber des tablettes. Il attrapa Emm et l'a poussa loin de l'étagère. Un moment plus tard, l'étagère s'écrasa au sol, à l'endroit exact où se tenait Emm. Il l'a regarda et vit une vilaine entaille sur son front, où un livre avait dû l'a frappé. "Emm! Est-ce que ça va??"

Madame Pince et plusieurs étudiants étaient arrivés en courant pour voir ce qu'il se passait et ce qui avait causé tout ce vacarme. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?" demanda la bibliothécaire.

Remus lui répondit, "Cette étagère est tombée et a presque écrasé Emm."

"Elle est tombée toute seule?" demanda t-elle.

Remus fit oui de la tête.

"C'est impossible. Ces étagères sont robustes et lourdes et ne tombent pas de leur propre chef." dit Madame Pince.

"Eh bien celui-là l'a fait," dit Emm. Remus se retourna brusquement vers elle, soulagé de voir qu'elle était capable de parler.

Soudainement, ils entendirent un cri s'élever au milieu des étudiants qui se tenaient près des livres qui avaient tombés des étagères. Madame Pince et Remus se précipitèrent vers l'élève en question, qui pointait du doigt un parchemin illuminé sur la pile de livre. Il se penchèrent pour regarder et virent avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'un dessin d'un crâne avec un serpent sortant de celle-ci. Il y avait un message sous le dessin ; 'Aucun enfant né de moldu n'est en sécurité'.

**Prochain chapitre** : _Suite de l'attentat de la bibliothèque. Sirius et James trouvent Remus et le font parler (Hehe :P)_


End file.
